The Gift of Your Curse
by iPlumaAtPapel
Summary: Back to school, it's a new year for Rachel Berry and surely it would always be the same, what could make it worse! Except maybe when she found out that there is something not supposes to be in there.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tsuki no Curse

Author: iPlumaAtPapel

Rating: Adult or M

Pairing: Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray

SUMMARY: Back to school, it's a new year for Rachel Berry and surely it would always be the same, what could make it worse? Except maybe when she found out that there is something not supposes to be in there.

WARNING: This story may contain language and sexual themes not applicable for young readers. If you are under the age of eighteen, it's probably best to go back now.

A/N1: This is my first attempt of writing a fic. English is not my first language so bare with me. Unbeta-ed.

A/N2: OOC. This is a gip fic, if you don't like it you can go back now.

DISCLAIMER: Glee is owned by FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

CHAPTER 1

Back to school, it's a new year for Rachel Berry and surely it would always be the same, what could make it worse? She walk down the hallway with head held high wearing her trademark argyle sweater with a horse sewn at the front, yellow mini skirt, knee high socks and a very polished mary janes. Power walking towards her friend when she saw him at his locker.

"Good morning Kurt! How are you this fine morning? Well for me, I've been good as long as no one will slushie me. This is my favorite sweater and it's from New York after all. I can't believe we are already in our sophomore year. I have been practicing my singing extensively and also dancing during the summer break. My fathers and I went to New York and watched the revival of Wicked, you know when you and I get out of this town and on our way to Broadway we will be the next Glinda and Elphaba, don't you think?" Rachel said with her mega watt smile.

"I've been good too Rach, you don't have to tell me about your summer, I was there" Kurt reminded her after closing his locker door and returning her smile. While walking to their first class arm in arm, they saw the school's power couple - the HBIC Quinn Fabray and her Quarterback boyfriend Finn Hudson.

"Hey! Stop staring Rach, you and I both know that it is impossible for Finn to notice us especially when the hbic is attached to him."Kurt said while looking at them.

Ever since they saw the boy playing football their freshman year, they were hooked. It was a routine for them to watch football practice after class, it is when they got closer and found out that they had in common. It broke when he became the quarterback and started dating the head cheerio, they knew that they had no chance so they were contented to look from a far.

"What? It's not that I'm doing something wrong and besides how you can tell me something like that if you are doing the same?" she challenged, turn around and put her hands on her hips.

"It is wrong when it belongs to the head cheerio, you know what she can do. Her words are the rules in this school; both of us are a witness to that" They have been target of the bullies since freshman year. Kurt because of being gay and Rachel because of her gay fathers. Everyone knew that Lima is full of homophobic and close minded people.

"I don't care what she says. He is not a thing that she can claim whenever she wants; he is a human being and has rights like you and I. But you are right, we can't hope for the impossible. We have so many things to do and can't be distracted by a boy, we are destined for greatness" she said the last part with more confidence. They were busy arguing with each other, it's already too late when they realize they've been found out.

"What are you staring at manhands? You and porcelain here need to know your place" Quinn sneered at them. She look up and signal two football players to slushie them. Before they can even blink, two slushies were thrown at their faces, frozen in their place. Laughing students were heard along the hallway.

"Welcome back! Open season again" Azimio said walking past them. High fiving with the other football players.

"Hey Finn, Sup Quinn?" Puck said, the boy with a maw hawk, and then sends his signature smirk to Quinn. She gave him a wink all the interaction was missed by her oblivious boyfriend.

"Nice job guys!"Finn congratulated them, clapping their back. "Hey practice later, don't forget!" They just nodded at him and left.

"Thank god, I don't know how long I can stand to look both of you. But red doesn't suit you, maybe a blue one later" Quinn said, turning and proceed to walk down the hall with an extra sway on her hips. Finn follows her like an obedient dog to his master.

When they came back to their senses, they rush back to the lockers and get their emergency slushy kit. They went to the bathroom and clean their self.

"I can't believe he said that, I taught he is different from them but no! A little taste of popularity and he became like that…that pompous excuse of a man. What did we see in him? He is just a jock that knows nothing except playing balls" Rachel said irritable of how things happen. "It's just the first day of school, thankfully we are always ready. As rising stars, we can't afford to look less than a hundred percent prepared" she was rambling while frantically wiping the slushie off of her face and hair.

"Oh my! This is my latest Marc Jacobs vest, they are such inconsiderate assholes…" he complained but was cut off. "Language Kurt" reprimanded Rachel. "I get it ok! It's just ugh!... We have to hurry or will be late for class" he reminds her.

"I won't let something like this ruin my perfect attendance" she looked over at herself, when satisfied she put a big smile on her face and ready to begin her day again.

"Let's go Kurt!" walked to the door and stride to her first class Kurt following close behind.

The bell rang for lunch break, Kurt found Rachel on her locker. Walking fast with a big smile on his face approach her. "Guess what?" so excited to tell her the news. "What?" asked Rachel. "While I'm on my way here, I found this" he showed her a paper announcing an audition for the glee club. Rachel snatched the paper out of his hands.

"Oh my god Kurt! Is this true? This is our chance to showcase our great talent and everyone will be amazed. I can see now all the solos, the heartbreaking ballads…Oh I know! This is the perfect time to do our duet we've been practicing all summer. We can work on our costumes at my place later after school, everything will be ready when you get there. My fathers will be gone for the rest of the week so the house is all ours. Kurt, this will be the beginning of our amazing journey towards stardom" said Rachel in one breath with a faraway look in her eyes. She is so excited; she missed the look Kurt giving her.

"Uhm Rachel, sorry to ruin your fantasy but the audition will be this afternoon only" he said with a sad look on his face.

"What? It can't be Kurt! This is crucial; I have to be totally prepared to be able to give my best performance. I have to rest my voice, I have to choose songs from my extensive collection of Broadway music, I hav—"she is panicking and have to be cut off by Kurt.

"Hey relax, you can do this, we can do this. We've been singing for who knows when. We are born ready, we are stars" He knows that if he let her continue, she won't stop complaining and that would take a while.

"You are right, we can do this. Now come on, we have to choose our songs and practice before lunch ends" Rachel said, dragging Kurt along towards the auditorium.

That afternoon was a blast, even though there are only five who auditioned. Rachel sat on Kurt's passenger seat while he drives her to her house. "That Mercedes girl can be a competition. You heard her, that girl have pipes" Kurt said looking forward.

"Yeah, but I can assure you we are better than her. She may be good in singing like that but she lacks emotions, feelings. A true performer needs to convey feelings to the song and share them to the audience" Rachel said while looking to the window, she turned to Kurt. "It felt force. She needs more practice" she added.

"Alright, Tina is good too but an odd song choice. I think my gaydar is broken I can't feel anything from her" he turns the car to Rachel's driveway and stop.

"Maybe because she is not gay, not everyone who sings that song is gay. Even if she kissed a girl, maybe she is experimenting or having a phase. But anyways, apart from the usual slushies it's been a good day. Thanks for driving me Kurt and you did a very good job" Rachel turned to the door and get out of the car.

"Anytime Rach, you did a very good job too, almost made me cry. See you tomorrow. Goodnight" Kurt starts to back away from her driveway.

"Goodnight Kurt" When Kurt pulled away she turned to walk to her house. It was empty, her dads went to an end summer vacation and she was alone. It is not a new thing for her, from time to time one of her dads or both would be in some kind of seminar or work but every time they were there they always make it up to her.

It's been a week, Rachel finds herself in her bath tub relaxing. After her classes, glee meetings and every day torment she thinks she deserves to have a very goodnight sleep and how to start that is by having a very relaxing bath time. She woke up, didn't notice that she fallen asleep. Starts to get up and feels something wrong, she just brushes it off and put on her towel. Went to her room and stand in front of her full body mirror, she did a double take on what she saw. "Oh my god" whispered to herself, shut her eyes tight and shakes her head to clear her mind. When she open her eyes to look at herself again, she froze letting go of her towel. She got the shock of her life of what she saw.

"OH. MY. GOD" The last thing she saw was a man staring back at her naked before dark surround her and fell on the floor.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_What happened? Why am I in the floor? Oh right.._ "Ugh, that was a weird dream" she heard her say but something was wrong. _Oh no_ She got up and went in to the mirror and almost faint again. "What is happening?" asked herself. There standing a young man about six feet tall with broad shoulder _What is happening to me? What am I going to do?_ _I need help, but whom? _"Kurt!..no way he will freak out. Think Rachel, you can do this what happened before you transform? Now I am talking to myself. Oh right, Google!"

She went surfing on the net for over an hour and hasn't found anything. She decided to sleep it all and fix it in the morning. Rachel woke up; found out that she is girl again.

"Huh! I knew it I was just dreaming. How can something like that even happen? Anyway it's a beautiful morning I have a lot to make up to". She changes her clothes and spent half an hour on her elliptical then off to shower. It was a busy Saturday for her, after breakfast she made her way to her vocal lessons and then to the studio for her dance class. She was sore when she got home, got to her room and proceeds to take off her clothes. When everything was done, she went to the bathroom to shower, walk past her mirror and then she saw it again the same boy she saw last night.

_Oh my, it happened again. Wait..it was also this time last night I found myself being a boy, that means every sunset I would turn into a boy and when morning comes I would change back to being a girl. Huh, only in movies things like that happen. Why me? I mean I know I've been a good person but why would someone do this to me? If there really is someone.._Her internal monologue was cut off by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello?" asked Rachel

"Um hello? Is Rachel in there? Who is this, why do you have her phone?" asked Kurt with a worry in his voice. _Oh shit it's Kurt "_Hello? Rachel? Hello? Answer me!" asked again on the other line.

"Oh yeah, she is in the bathroom she will call you tomorrow bye!" he hung up the phone before Kurt can say anything else. Open her phone again and sent a text to Kurt.

**To Kurt: Hey, I am very sorry for that I was in the bathroom and busy right now. I will call you tomorrow and tell you everything. Goodnight. –Rachel**

**From Kurt: Wat is going on, who is dat guy? OMG! U r alone in ur house with a guy I didn't know about. Tell me.**

**To Kurt: I already told you I will tell you everything tomorrow. How many times do I have to tell you I hate it when you text speak, it will ruin your vocabulary. Will you stop it, I am not doing anything and will not do anything like that until I am 25. I will just talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight. –Rachel**

**From Kurt: OK, but if you don't call me first thing in the morning I will barge in to your house whether you like it or not. Goodnight.**

Rachel woke up with the sound of banging in her front door, run downstairs to open the door, and already knows who is making that sound. Even before she open the door, Kurt barged in and went straight to her room.

"Good morning to you too Kurt" Rachel said while following him upstairs.

"Where is he? I've been calling you and you didn't answer" ranted Kurt.

"He is not here, there is no he. I overslept so I didn't hear you calling. Before you say anything else, can I at least have breakfast? You know how important to have a proper meal before beginning your day" Rachel said.

Kurt acquiesced. He watched her moves closely; she's been on edge ever since he came over. Every time he would question her, she would divert his attention and pretends not to hear him.

"Okay stop it, you've been acting crazier than normal Rach" Kurt said.

"Hey! I resent that, I don't know how to tell you I don't even know how or why it happened but I can't explain it. I don't think you would understand I don't even understand myself. I mean who would believe something trivial as this? It only happens in movies or fairytale stories or much better a nightmare. I don't know what to do, what if it don't go away? Oh my god, how can I be on stage and perform then all of a sudden become a boy. Kurt you have to help me I can't be like this forever!" rambled Rachel.

"Easy there, I will help you if you'll just tell me what the problem is, you lost me there" Kurt said.

"iamthatboy" whispered Rachel looking anywhere but Kurt.

"What? You have to speak up sweetie I can't hear you, we—"

"I am that boy you talked to last night, I panicked so I hung up on you" explained Rachel.

"Haha, nice one there Rachel. How can you be a boy when you are standing here in front of me—a girl"

"It is true Kurt, I don't know why I turned to a boy but I did. Last Friday I came home very tired so I decided to take a bath, you know how relaxing it was, anyway I fell asleep and when I woke up I am a boy but then the next morning I changed back to being a girl, I thought I dreamt it all so I didn't think too much about it but then it happened again yesterday. You have to believe me Kurt, I won't lie to you like this" said Rachel with a pleading look in her eyes.

He knows that Rachel won't lie to him but still he can't help to doubt her. He was searching her face for anything that may tell him that she is lying but found none.

"Okay Rach, I believe you but..wow" Kurt don't know what to say.

"I know right, imagine how I reacted when I saw myself back then. What am I going to do? What about school? Oh my, what about my fathers they will be coming back tonight"

"First thing first, I will stay with you tonight and we will tell your fathers what is going on then I will help you with your new manliness. We have to go shopping, buy you clothes coz surely you don't have anything in your closet that will suit you and I refuse to let you wear argyle and animal sweaters again".

"How will you do that? You don't even know how I look like as a boy, I am so tall Kurt and have these muscles and my abs were superb"

"I have visual but to make sure we will wait for you to change. I'll look into your dads closet if they have something that you can use for the mean time".

They spend the rest of the afternoon Kurt lecturing her about being a boy, they didn't know how long she will stay that way so it's better to know she needs to know. It was sunset, when Kurt came back to Rachel's room he became speechless of what he saw. A half naked boy wearing only a towel was standing in the middle of Rachel's room.

"Rachel?" he asked. Rachel turns around and tries to cover himself but didn't succeed. Kurt tried not to ogle but can't help it. "Ahem, my eyes are up here Kurt" Rachel smirked.

"Wow, I imagined what will you look like but damn I didn't think that you'll be this good looking" said Kurt while looking him up and down.

"Yeah, if it didn't be weird I would say that I have a crush on myself too. Stop staring Kurt, remember I am your _girl_ best friend" said Rachel.

"I know that but can you blame me? Imagine what will happen if you will attend McKinley looking like that, I'd say you'll be instant celebrity and every damn cheerio will be falling for you even the HBIC"

"What can I say I am born as star" said Rachel while admiring his looks. He runs his fingers to his broad shoulder down to his toned chest and well defined six packs. He has short brown hair, some are falling blocking his eyes, it was rugged but in a handsome way. His face has sharp edges and his nose complimented his features and the eyes that looks all Rachel when you look closely.

"Even your voice and how you speak changed" said Kurt. Rachel has this low and husky tone to his voice, it was sexy if you will ask Kurt. "Okay, I found some clothes that you can fit in, let's go shopping before your father arrive.

Kurt was having fun shopping clothes for Rachel but he is starting to annoy Rachel by his choices. They have been hopping from different stores. Every time they step into a store, girls would look at them giving Rachel stares and side glances, Kurt was enjoying the attention he would pretend that Rachel was his boyfriend. They also earned few disgusted looks.

"Kurt, I appreciate your help but I refuse to wear that" said Rachel while pointing to the dress shirt with lacy feathers embroidered to its back. "I want simple and comfortable but still looks cool, not that too extravagant".

"Fine, but we will buy you some semi formal or formal clothes".

"Why? It's not that I can go out during the day let's buy those until I needed it. I think we bought enough". They bought jeans, cargo pants, t-shirts, polo shirts and shoes. They also bought skin care products for him insisted by Kurt.

"Even if you don't go out on daylights it is still important to take care of your skin to maintain its moisture and glow" said Kurt while looking at different facial wash. They went home and found the house still empty. Rachel's fathers were not there yet.

Kurt stayed in the guest room. Rachel would cringe every time she would see her massive penis; she's still not used to seeing and touching it and knew it would take a while. After her bed time routine he went to go to sleep. A little later she was woken up by two men whispering.

"Leroy, there is a boy in my baby's bed what do you want me to do? And where is Rachel?" asked Hiram. He is holding a bat, Rachel was afraid of what he will do with that.

"Hiram take it easy we don't want to murder him" said Leroy

"Easy? How can you be so calm at a time like this? What if he did something to my baby girl? That is my baby girl we are talking about!" said Hiram

Rachel cleared her throat "Uhm dads?" she whispered not to frighten her fathers more but what happens next is the opposite of what she wants. Hiram jump onto her and tried to swing the bat at her, but before he can raise his hands Rachel snatched the bat from his hands. "Daddy, stop it! It's me Rachel" she said while holding her daddy down.

"What did you say? Young man please let go of my husband" said Leroy and she did. She stood up revealing her true height then place the bat away from her daddy.

"It's me dad, Rachel. Something happened over the weekend that I can't explain even to myself, I woke up and found myself like this" explained Rachel. Kurt burst into the door when he heard screaming.

"Hiram, Leroy you're home. I see you've met your daughter" said Kurt

"Daughter?" Hiram asked, he look where she is standing "Rachel? Baby girl?" she nodded. He went to hug her but due to his height Rachel the one who hug him. "What happened, how?"he asked her.

"I don't know daddy Kurt has been helping me to deal with this and we haven't found any solution for this" said Rachel

Leroy went to hug them both. "You are so tall sweetie, don't worry we'll find a way to fix this" they all laugh "anyway its late and you have class, go back to sleep both of you and we will discuss this more tomorrow.

"Goodnight sweetie" he said and kissed her temple.

"Goodnight baby girl or boy" Hiram chuckled and kissed his cheeks then followed his husband out of her room.

"That went well. Goodnight Rach, see you in the morning". Kurt walked back outside.

"It almost didn't, daddy planned to send me to the hospital when he found me sleeping. Goodnight Kurt" Rachel said then close her door. She wished that it would turn everything good tomorrow.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Rachel and Kurt walked down the hallways of McKinley High with head held high; the talk with the Berry men went good. They promised to help her figure things out and in adapting to being a boy.

"See you later at glee Rach" said Kurt, kissed her cheeks and went to his own locker. Rachel went to her own locker to gather her books when she saw them on their lockers.

"Looking good today Quinn, where is Finn?" Puck leaned closer. Quinn pushes him away but winks.

"I don't know, he said something about Spanish assignment" said Quinn, closes her locker then walks down toward her class.

Puck follows "So, you coming on my party this Friday?" wiggled his eyebrow.

"You know I will" blew him a kiss, turned on her heels putting extra sway on her hips.

"Damn, you got her Puckerman" said Puck to himself.

The warning bell went off; Rachel rushes to get to her first class. Her day went surprisingly well, it was the first day of meeting for glee. She is the first one to arrive in the choir room and have her vocal exercises while waiting for everyone. One by one the member arrives.

"Good afternoon. How was your day? Excited?" asked Mr. Shuester, their coach.

"Yes Mr. Shue, I am very excited for our first glee practice. I've been waiting for this since forever. I'm thinking we can do songs from my favorite singer Barbra Streisand or from Broadway like Wicked or West Side Story. Of course I will have the solo and then Kurt will –"Rachel rambled but was cut off by Mercedes.

"Hell to the No!, I ain't doing that, we should do some RNB or soul and I'm doing the solo".

"Guys wait! We can try that a little later but I want you to try this first" said Mr. Shue while handing them sheet music.

"Disco? It's outdated Mr. Shue" said Kurt, giving the music sheet a wary look.

"Everybody loves disco! Come on guys, gather up around here and we'll start." He said excitedly. They got up grumbling. They sing and dance although they didn't like the song they had fun. Aside from few bickering from them it went well.

"Hey Quinn wait up! So, my place tonight?" said Finn catching up to her with a hopeful look on his face. Football practice ended at the same time as the Cheerios.

"I don't know Finn. Santana, Britt and I are hanging out later" said Quinn

"But you are always hanging out with them. You don't have time for me anymore and besides my mom is going out, so we have the house to ourselves" whining like a five year old boy. He followed her to the girl's locker room.

"Finn, not tonight ok it's for the Cheerios. We can hang out some other time and you can take me out on a date" she said, containing her annoyance to the boy.

"Ok, how about tomorrow then?" he asked giving her a hopeful look. She nodded; he bent down and kiss her lips. He walked to his next class.

"Finnesa giving you hard time again?" asked Santana acting like she didn't care.

"Yeah, he's been asking me to do it and I'm not ready" complained Quinn.

"Why don't you give it up already? Or you like someone else to take your Vcard, like Puckerman out there" said Santana giving her a knowing look.

"Ew San, really Puckerman? I may flirt with him but I don't like him like that. I want my first to be special and with someone I really love" she explained looking at her disbelievingly.

"So you're saying you are not in love with the manchild? Sex is sex why wait? You know don't answer that I gots to go need to Brit" said Santana looking over her shoulder to the other girl.

"You won't understand. I like him but I don't know if I love him enough. He's been annoying me these past few days" said Quinn.

"Whatever, maybe it's best not to do it with him you know with his early arrival thing. I bet it will suck" said Santana then left when she saw Brittany on the other side of the locker room. Quinn just looks at her gather her things and went to get a shower.

Rachel was in a hurry she forgot the time and it's almost sunset. She practically run towards the parking lot when she bump to someone and both fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" exclaimed the body next to her.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into you I was—"Rachel said while getting up and when she reaches down to help the other one she froze.

"Are you blind? Is your nose too big that you can't see where you're going? Don't touch me with your manhands, I don't want you near me!" spat Quinn looking at her with menace, brushing off dirt from her uniform.

"I'm really sorry Quinn I just need to go home as soon as possible and I didn't see you. Well seeing as you are alright I have to go now" rushed Rachel then fled leaving a bewildered Cheerio. _I'm so dead tomorrow, for all of people I can bump into why her? God, you must really hate me._Rachel drove fast almost breaking all the traffic rules.

It was Friday, Puck's party are always a go to for the popular kids. The house is full of people some of them she doesn't recognize. She was here for almost an hour already and hasn't seen her boyfriend. Finn bailed out on her at a last minute saying they should meet in the house because his car broke down and he would ride with Mike, another football player. Even if she doesn't want to she got a ride with Santana and Brittnay.

"Hey babe, looking for me?" asked Puck already drunk trying to dance with her. The booze are free flowing almost everyone are drunk.

"No, I'm looking for Finn. Did you see him?" she asked, getting irritated.

"Yup, somewhere over there with a girl" he said while pointing at the back of the kitchen. She tried to get past him but he grabs her arm and spins her towards his body. "Hey don't be like that I am here and Finn is not" she tried to free herself but he is too strong even if he is drunk, he tightened his grip on her "He won't know anything, let's go upstairs I know you like me" he tried to kiss her but she ducks, his lips met air then she pushes him off her, he fell on the floor letting go of her.

"What the hell Puck? Stop! I don't like you, if you ever touch me again I swear to god you'll pay more than that" she spat then storms to the kitchen. She is so angry at him for taking advantage of her and angry at Finn for neglecting her. She found her boyfriend making out with a girl she recognizes as one of the Cheerios _Suicides for you on Monday bitch._ She grabs the Cheerio, spun her around then slaps her.

"That's my boyfriend you kissing bitch. Get out of my face before I kill you" she yelled at the girl. Said girl run as fast as she could away from them, scared of the wrath of the HBIC.

"You! What do you think you're doing? I've been here for an hour looking for you while you are making out with that slut" she is fuming, she slaps him with all her might. He stumbled with the force of her hands against his cheeks.

"Wait Quinn, I can explain. It's not my fault, she came into me. Can you blame me? she's offering what you've been denying to—"he was cut off by another slap, finger marks can be seen on his cheeks.

"Now it's my fault, you cheating on me?" everyone gathered around them waiting for hell to break. Everyone is thinking if it would be the end of the golden couple. "It's not my problem you can't keep it in your pants, so don't you dare blame this on me. Forget it! I'm done here" she shouted at anyone, pushed past him with a force for extra measure.

"Are you breaking up with me?" said Finn weakly. She doesn't answer continue to walk out of the party. She wants to break up with him but she needs him. Quinn is crying so much she didn't notice she was already in the park. Her feet are hurting, then sat on a nearby bench.

_I can't believe he did that to me, such a moron. How dare he blame it to me? _Too busy on her thoughts, she didn't see them approach her.

The first man with a beard said "Hey young lady, what are you doing inhere alone?" The second man that is smaller of the three walks behind her.

"Why are you crying? Boyfriend ditched you?" he said then laugh at her.

"Why don't you come with us and we'll give you a good time hmm?" third man said then grabs her arm and pull her towards him.

"Let me go! Please I'll give you all my money just let me go" cried Quinn.

"Haha, don't worry sweetie we'll take good care of you" the first man said, helps in tugging her towards the dark alley.

"Where are you taking me? Please don't do anything, please just let me go!" she cried desperately. She is trembling; scared of the things they will do to her. "If you don't let me go I'll shout, HELP!" she cried her lungs out.

"Shout all you want, no one can here you" the second man laughs at her.

Quinn struggled for release; their grip on her is too strong. She desperately wishes for someone to save her but she is losing hope.

"Let her go!" yelled from her back, she turned and saw someone running towards them. _My savior!_

**A/N**

I have to change the title because I don't want to have any misunderstandings or to get charged, just want to be safe.

You can call me Anon- thank you for bringing it up. I wasn't aware of it. It was suggested by a friend.

Thanks for the reviews, it's really nice someone read this.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_I'm so bored. _Rachel can't sleep she done everything she can think of but it's no use. It was Friday, there is a party in Noah Puckerman's house but obviously she can't go. She wants to post a new song to her MySpace page but she turned into a boy a while ago so she can't do it. She decided to go for a walk, wearing a tight fitting shirt, black sweat pants and rubber shoes she bought together with Kurt.

He went around the house and decides to go to the park. It was cold that night no one is walking outside. He ran past the trees, when he turned to the curb he saw something in the corner of his eyes. When he looks closer, he found three men dragging a girl into the dark alley and it's then when he recognizes the girl that he froze. _Is that Quinn? I have to help her, but how?_ He didn't answer his own question just run faster towards them.

"Let her go!" The three men stop on their track. Quinn looked over her shoulder, when he saw her face he felt his heart broke at the sight of her.

"What if I don't? What will you gonna do?" the man with the beard asked. He tugs Quinn closer to him.

"I will call the police, I have a mace and rape whistle here, if you don't want to go to the jail, let go of her" squaring his shoulders. What can you say it is still Rachel better to be prepared than sorry.

"Haha mace? Rape whistle? This kid is making us laugh. Go get him Rob so we can finish here" said the man with the beard. Rob, the shortest of the three advances to Rachel, he panics but remembers that he's been taking a self defense class.

Rob lunges at him then throw punches at him. Rachel avoids his fists, when he saw his opening, Rachel grabs his wrist and arm, using Rob's weight and momentum he lifts him and toss him on the ground. A loud crack was heard from him._ Wow, I'm so strong. _Quinn is watching with wide eyes.

"What the—George finish him!" George runs towards Rachel, kicking and punching him. Rachel tried to avoid it but a lucky kick got him in the back. Rachel got up and defends himself, throw his own punch and kick.

"What's up kid is that all you can do?" taunted George, smirking s he advances to him.

Rachel can see that he is breathing hard and moving slowly, he circled him around and when George drops his arm, he punch him in the face hard. He staggered back, Rachel follows it with straight punches and hooks until he pass out. He is getting tired, his knuckles are numb then he looks up at Quinn still frozen in her place.

"What now? You gonna let her go or you wanna be like them?"Rachel asked while advancing towards them. The man with the beard faltered in his steps and fell down bringing Quinn with him. He got up and run. Rachel runs towards her, gathering her in his arms.

"Quinn? Hey! Can you hear me?" he asked. Quinn looks at him then broke down. She cries everything out, Rachel holds her until she calms down. He wipes her face then helps her to stand.

"Ahh!" Quinn clutched her knees.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Rachel drops to his knees to inspect her knees.

"My knee, I think I hurt it when I fell" said Quinn inspecting her wound.

Rachel looks down "Let me see. Just some scratch, wash it when you get home then put antibacterial. You don't want it get infected" he said while wrapping her knee with his handkerchief.

"Can you walk?" Quinn nodded "Ok then I'll walk you home" said Rachel. Quinn nodded again, she can't think anymore. They walk side by side; from time to time Rachel looks at her. _Is she okay? She seems dazed. Why am I doing this again? She bullied me since freshman year and now I'm walking her home, I can just send her on her own way _she thought.

While Rachel is busy debating with herself, Quinn is doing the same thing. _Oh my god I almost got rape! Thank goodness he came. Who is he? He doesn't seem familiar. What will I tell mom and dad when they found out? _Quinn is so busy in her thoughts she didn't notice that they are in front of her house.

"Quinn? We are here." said Rachel worriedly. He can see that she is out of her mind.

"Huh? Oh yeah, thank you for saving me back there. I don't know what I am going to do if you didn't come so thank you again" said Quinn while looking at him but still a little daze.

"Hey, It's okay. I'm sure anyone will do the same thing I did when they see someone who is in need. You should go inside and get some sleep you'll need it. I'm going now. Bye" said Rachel walking backwards.

"Okay, bye" She is too out of her mind that she didn't notice that he knows her name and house even if it is the first time they meet. Rachel runs towards his house to sleep off his tired and aching muscles.

It's been a week since it happened, Quinn can't stop thinking about the guy who rescued her from those men. From time to time she would have a nightmare and is on edge. She gets distracted during Cheerios practice sending her to Sue Sylvester's office. Finn doesn't help either, if he is not being a douche boyfriend he is being a whiny clingy one.

"Come on Quinn, you said you don't want to break up but you don't talk to me anymore" Finn whined like a five year old.

"Finn, I'm busy can't you see that? I will talk to you if I can. Besides I'm still mad at you for what you did in the party" Quinn said while getting her books from her locker, not looking at him. The rest of the week Quinn gave that Cheerio hell in practice; gave her suicides, do stunts repeatedly and stayed after practice to do who knows what.

"It's been a week, besides if you just put out I won't look for someone else…" he mumbled the last part, thinking that she didn't hear what he said.

"What? Not this again. If you can't think of anything else then don't talk to me" she shut her locker with a loud bang and stormed off the hallway. Finn left there struck.

Unknown to them, two pair of curious eyes are watching them. Ever since the park incident, Rachel can't stop thinking about Quinn. She finds herself looking more into Quinn more than she used to, she always tells herself that she is concerned with the HBIC, nothing more.

"I think it won't be long" said Rachel still looking at the place previously evacuated by Quinn.

"What?" asked Kurt. He knows everything what happened that day; Rachel told him when he found her with bruises the next morning when she turned into a girl. Turns out that whatever happens to her body whether she is a boy or not, it will stay in there and can be felt by the other.

"The Golden Couple, I think sooner or later they will break up. I heard that she caught him cheating with a Cheerio last Friday on Puckerman's party. Hmm, that's why she was in the park when I found her" she realized and looks into Kurt.

"That will be later, they won't break up. They are using each other, she needs him for popularity. It's kinda rule in here" he said "Why? Are you thinking of maybe when they broke up Finn will look at you?" he asked.

"No Kurt, I've seen the light for what he is. I have so much going on with me, I don't want to add another drama into that" Rachel said. "Let's go, I want to work on our assignment in glee before lunch break ends" she added.

Later that day, she is walking towards glee when someone bumps into her. Her books fell out of her arms and scattered to the floor. She went to pick it up when she saw an extra pair of hands helps her.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you. Here you go" Finn said while handling her other books.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too I am not looking where I am going" Rachel said, reaching for her books shyly.

"Oh well then I better get going. See you around" he said looking over his shoulder and giving her one of his smiles that supposed to make every girls weak on their knees.

"Thanks and see you around too" beaming at him, she walk on to glee with that smile plastered on her face. Everyone looks at her but thinks it was just her normal self. Practice is the same as usual.

"What are you doing with mandhands?" asked Quinn. She came up to Finn after her Cheerios practice.

"Who?" tries to recall what she is talking about.

"Manhands, that midget you're talking to outside the choir room, I saw you two together" said Quinn containing her anger to him.

"Oh nothing, I bumped into her then I helped her with her books, that's all" fixing his letterman jacket while talking to her.

"Whatever, If I found out you are cheating on me again I will send Santana on to you. This time you won't be so lucky" she threatened him. He looks like he is about to pass out by what Santana can do to him.

"Of course, nothing is going on. As if I'm gonna dump you for her" he assured her.

It's been a few sleepless nights for Quinn, she's been thinking about the same guy for over a week now. When she can't take it anymore she decided to go to the park maybe she can find him there. _Why I didn't know his name? Oh yeah right you've been so out on yourself that you didn't think to get his name. Wait, how did he know me?_ She asks herself while walking towards the park. It's a warm night so she decided to go without a car. She saw the same bench where she was sitting before, though it reminds her of what happened, she didn't mind_. What are you thinking? Are you desperate to see him this much? _She berates herself while looking around the dark park.

"What do we have in here?" she heard the familiar voice from her side and felt chills run down her spine. She turned to her side then saw the familiar figure of Rob, the one who attacked her.

"Looks like she wants some action, coming over here again" Tony, the man with the beard said.

"We are getting lucky tonight guys. Now, no one will save you" taunted George, advancing towards her.

Quinn was frozen in her place, she wanted to scream for help and run or anything just to get out of there but she can't command her body to move. _Oh my God not again. Please anyone, someone help me! _ Her skin is getting paler by the second.

"I see you still don't learn your lessons. Leave her alone or you want to get hurt again?" asked Rachel towering over the three men. They stiffened, looked over their shoulder then ran off to the other side.

"You will pay for what you did, remember that!" shouted Rob while running towards their car and drove off.

"What are you thinking? Going around this time of the night alone, what are you going to do if I didn't come huh? You can't even protect yourself" reprimanded Rachel with his hands on his hips while looking down at her.

"So-sorry, I didn't know what I'm thinking, I-I'll just go" Quinn said looking down. She started to get up but he stops her.

"Wait, I'm sorry for what I said but you should be more careful. Girls like you should not go around like this especially if you don't have company" he grabs her shoulder to stop her for getting further away from him.

"Girls like me?" she glared at him. _What did he mean by girls like me? If he is thinking that—_

"I didn't mean it like that. What I'm trying to say is you are beautiful anyone will take notice of you. Seeing as you are alone in this kind of place screams trouble. So yeah…" he said looking anywhere but her. Rachel didn't know when she thinks of Quinn like that.

Quinn flushed hearing from him that she is beautiful. "Oh, okay" speechless, she shifted on her seat making space for him to sit down. He got what she is trying to say so he sat down.

"So, what are you doing here? You're not waiting for me are you?" he said with a playful tone in his voice then snuck a glance at her when she didn't answer.

"Huh? Of course not, is there a reason that I will wait for you? I don't even know you" she coughed out a nervous laugh. _I am not nervous, I don't get nervous especially not to him_ she convinces herself.

"I don't know, is there?" he challenged. "If you are not waiting for me then who are you waiting for? Boyfriend?" he asked, eager to know her answer.

"Boyfriend? Yeah right. No, I'm not waiting for anyone just having fresh air" she said "What are _you _doing here?" she teased him back, suddenly feeling comfortable with him.

"The same, I come here to jog every night. It's quiet" he said, looking around the place.

"How did you know me? You said my name the last time. Do I know you?" she asked out of the blue. He struggled to find an answer

"Uhm, you're a Cheerio right? I'm from the football team, so yeah that's how I know you" fidgeting in his seat.

"Football team? Are you sure? coz if you are, surely I will recognize you" she raises her eyebrows.

"Ye-yeah from Carmel High. I played for Carmel, I've seen you a few times and heard about you from the boys" he stuttered. Sweat dripping on his forehead, trying to regain his composure.

"Okay, so if you know my name it should be fair that I know yours too" she said looking at him expectantly.

"My n-name? Rac-"he cut himself before he blurts out his true identity. He looks around trying to come up with an answer. _St. Claire School is now open for…_she read from a nearby poster.

"Uhm it's Ra-Raelan Sinclair!" his voice quivers slightly then straighten is shoulders "Raelan Sinclair, nice to meet you" he held out his hands to shake hers. She looks at him oddly but accepted his hands. The moment their skin touched, electricity flows through them then lets go each other's hands as if they were burned. _Wow, her skin is so soft. I can hold her hand forever. What? No! Stop thinking about your enemy like that_ he thought.

"Uhm, it's getting late I should get going" she said while fumbling with her skirt. _It's not time to get shy Quinn Fabray, get a grip on yourself. _She stood up and starts to walk down the park towards her house.

"Can I walk you home? You know just to make sure you get home safe, we don't want a repeat of what happened right?" he said while rubbing the back of his neck walking by her side.

"Yeah, sure I like that" she turned away with a smile. _He is a gentleman, unlike Finn_ she thought.

"You're boyfriend?" he asked.

"What? Did I say that out loud?" Quinn asked in return, he nodded.

"Yup, Finn Hudson, he is the quarterback of McKinley I think you know him" she said without interest.

"Yeah, so trouble in paradise? Is that why you've been hanging out in here?"

"You can say that, he cheated on me that night you found me. He's been annoying me for a while now and pressures me to have sex. He said that if I just put out with him, he won't look for someone else who will. I'm sorry it's not appropriate to tell you this" she looks at him, his smile turned in a frown as she tells him what her boyfriend done.

"Hey it's okay. He is an ass. You don't have to put up with him, he doesn't deserve you. Don't let him pressure you into anything that you don't want to do. Why are you still with him if he cheated on you?" he growled. She is still looking at him but answer him anyway.

"Well I like him, I think I like him and besides I need him you know…"she knows it's not enough reason to stay with him but she still needs him.

"Yeah right" he said under his breath.

"What?" she asked, leaning closer.

"Nothing, go on." _Yeah popularity and reputation. "_Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Well you are a guy, isn't that what you all want from us? Sex?" she asked, embarrassed for asking when he looks at her disbelief evident in his face.

"Yeah I'm a guy but I'm not like that. If I am your boyfriend then rest assured I will treat you right and give you everything that you deserve. I will love you with all my heart; I will not push you into anything that you don't want to. It's not just sex, it's about feelings. It's about making love with the person you trust with an important part of yourself" he said with passion looking deeply into her hazel eyes. _She has beautiful eyes, why I didn't notice it before?_ He asked herself. She didn't expect it but she very much swooned at his words.

They just stood there looking into each other's eyes, captivated by what they saw in there. Both felt the connection, moves slowly towards each other until only a breath of air is separating their lips. They didn't notice they were already in her house when a flicker of light snapped them of their attention, they jumped away from each other.

A crimson flush spread up from under her collar. "Uhm, thanks for you know saving me again and for the last time I didn't get to thank you. Thank you for walking me home, it's really nice having you around" she smiled at him and turned on her heels towards her doorstep.

"Wait!" he ran after her, she turns around so fast he thinks she will fall. "Uhm, can I see you again?" he asked rocking on his feet. _He is so cute_

"I don't know" she said, "but I can give you my number" she added when she saw his face fell down.

"Really?" he asked with a sheepish smile on his face. She nodded, hands him her phone to save his number and she did the same to him.

"Thanks, so I'll go now. Guess I'll see you when I see you. Bye" he said, giving her one of his genuine smiles then walk away from her house. If he just looks back, he would see how she grabs on to their door to steady herself after seeing that smile. She went to her room with a big smile on her face, replaying on her mind the time they spent together.

**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Every day for the past weeks, Rachel and Raelan spend time texting Quinn. It became a routine to them; every night when Raelan jogs Quinn is at the park waiting for him. Quinn won't admit to him that he is the reason why she is always at the park.

"So are you going to tell me now that it is me you're waiting for all this time?" he looks at her knowingly.

"You wish, I can go here whenever I like" she crossed her arms "I can say the same thing to you, you know that I will be here so you always run this way" she said with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Oh come on Quinn, we've been doing this every night, we both know that it's because of me why you're always here" he raises his eyebrow, challenging her.

"If you already know, why are you always asking me?" she whined.

"Because I want to hear it from you. Just say that you like being with me then I will stop bothering you" he said leaning in to her, waiting for her answer.

"Fine! I like being with you that's why I'm always here. Are you happy now?" she screeched. Turning red on the face she shifted on her right, away from him.

"Yes!" he fist pump in the air. "Okay, I'm sorry please look at me" he tried to look at her face but she turns more on the other side. She didn't look, shifted in her seat more when he tried to turn her. He stood up then sat on the other side of the bench facing her, when she tried to turn again he held her in place.

"Hey, I like being with you too. I always run this way thinking that maybe you will be here" he confessed looking into her eyes.

"Really?" she asked looking up through her eyelashes.

"Really, so you forgive me?" nudging her side.

"I forgive you" she smiled at him. They just sat there sneaking glances at each other.

"Hey, it's getting late I'll walk you home" he said helping her to stand up. They didn't let go of each other's hand, enjoying the warmth it provides. They talked about everything they can think of all the way to her house. Both thinking how it's easy for them to open up to each other.

"Quinn again?" Kurt asked Rachel the moment she burst into his room. She just looks at him then plops herself in his bed. Ever since they became best friends, they would tell each other's secrets and can read each other's mind. She sends him a smile.

"Rach, how many times do I have to tell you stop doing this before someone gets hurt" Getting up from his desk and sits beside her.

"But Kurt…" whined Rachel.

"No buts, you know it will happen. Both of you will get hurt; do you think she will still like you when she found out that the guy she likes is really a girl? Especially when it is you? You know how strict her upbringing is, she is straight. What do you think she will do when she found out that you've been lying to her from the start?"It's been the same topic since she told him about her developing feelings for the blonde. He is worried for his best friend, knowing that it won't do them good.

"I know that, but what will I do? I think my feelings for her are getting stronger. I didn't think that I will feel for her like this. At first I got curious for whom she really is then I get to know her and enjoy her company. Everything fell into place. I know I won't have a chance with her but I like having her friendship, at least I want to have that" she said looking down at her hands.

"You have to either forget about her or tell her everything" he said while patting her shoulder.

Rachel knew that she can't tell Quinn about her true identity. She is too scared of what will happen next. So she decided that starting on Monday she will avoid Quinn and forget about her.

Rachel went out of her way just to avoid Quinn. Whenever she sees her approaching she will turn the other way, she would hide in the library because they share the same free period, and she would rush going home. Kurt and even the other members of the glee club noticed her change of attitude.

"Mr. Shue, if there is nothing more can we go now? I really have to get home" asked Rachel when she felt that he may still take a while talking about their Journey number that he wants them to perform.

"Uhm, yeah that's it for today you can go now and see you tomorrow" he stormed out the room.

"What is wrong with you? Before, you would push us to stay longer and practice, now all you want is to cut practice short" said Mercedes, raising her eyebrows.

"Yo-your ac-acting like yo-you're ggoing crazy" added Tina.

"I don't think it's your business but it's really important that I have to be home early, so bye, see you tomorrow then" picks up her bag then runs towards the exit.

"Don't look at me. You know her, you can't expect what she will do next" said Kurt following Rachel outside.

"I don't know if it's just me or what but they both acting weird lately" said Artie fixing his eyeglasses turning to look at the two girls.

"I think they are keeping secrets from us, we'll whatever it is we have to find out" said Mercedes formulating plans on her mind on how to solve the mystery between the two glee club mates.

"I ddon't th-think tthat is a go-good i-idea Mer-Mercedes" stuttered Tina, a little worried about her plans.

"If you don't want to join me then suit yourself" she said then walks out of the room.

"Don't mind her, she's just being dramatic. I don't want to mingle with other people's life. Uhm, if you are free maybe we can grab some coffee?" Artie asked her.

"S-sure" she smiled at him then walks beside him.

A loud bang was heard from the lockers, they saw Quinn Fabray on full HBIC mode shouldered her way through the crowds. Everyone on the hallway scurried away from her, scared of what she can do to them. She walks past them to the parking lot never looking back. She is so deep in her thoughts to notice what is happening around her.

_No text back? Still? It's been days since his last reply. Is he avoiding me? What did I do? No, I'm not going to text or call him anymore, I'm Quinn Fabray I don't run after boys, they run after me._

She managed to get to her house in one piece with all the traffic rules that she broke. Runs past her mother to her room then closes the door so hard the frames on the wall rattled to its force. She collapsed on her bed so tired of the pressure in school and her home and now Raelan is missing. Raelan became a constant thing on her mind since the incident in the park. He is a big part of her day and now that he is avoiding her it was like throwing her in a loop. She picks up her bag, get her phone and then dial his number, when he didn't pick up in the fifth ring she almost throw out her phone. She dialed again waiting for him to pick up, when he still didn't answer she gave up.

**To Raelan: What did I do? Why won't you answer my calls?**

**To Raelan: Please tell me, talk to me.**

**To Raelan: What will I do for you to talk to me?**

**To Raelan: Please! I'm trying here. At least you can do is tell me what is going on.**

**To Raelan: Why are you avoiding me? I waited for you in the park, you didn't come.**

**To Raelan: I'll wait for you tonight.**

**To Raelan: Why? You told me that you like me but why are you doing this? Is that all lies?**

**To Raelan: Fine! If that's what you want then go ahead. I will not text you or call you anymore. I will not go to the park too. I'm done asking and begging you. Hope you're happy. Being lied to is not funny.**

Raelan read the text from Quinn again for the third time that night. Even if he told himself to avoid her, he can't stop himself to go back in the park. He would hide in the dark watching her while she is waiting for him. When she goes home he follows her. He knows that he is acting like a creep but he won't forgive himself if something happens to her. That night when he can't take it anymore, he needs to tell her the truth.

**To Quinn: I'm sorry I hope that you'll find in yourself to forgive me. Everything I said is true it's not a lie but I can't do this. It's best that we don't see each other anymore.**

He read one last time before sending it to her. These past few days have been hell for him, he knows that he is falling for her. It broke his heart whenever he sees her in school with her full built mask on but he can see the sadness in her eyes, it always gives her away. Whenever he watches her in their bench, he wanted to run and hug her when she starts to cry or when her face fell when he doesn't show up. It's getting a toll on him, he doesn't know until when he can keep up with this.

"Kurt, I don't think I can do this anymore. Every time I see her it's like breaking my heart all over again. Have you seen her this morning? She's a mess. It's killing me coz I know it's my fault. I want to do something about it. I miss her, I can't keep away from her." Rachel said running her fingers through her hair. It's been weeks she's avoiding Quinn. She still went to the park to see if Quinn would be there.

"As far as I can see Rach, she doesn't miss or think about you, I mean Raelan, she is all over Finn and always flirts with that Puckerman. She is okay, she moved on" said Kurt.

"Ugh! Don't remind me" said Rachel, jealousy seeping through her voice. Every time she saw Quinn throwing herself to boys, she wants to walk over them, drag her to the nearest bathroom and kiss her hard and claim what is hers. Problem is Quinn is not hers. "She's just doing that so she can pretend that she is okay. I know her, she doesn't like those boys. She likes their attention especially now that I'm avoiding her" pacing around her room, she doesn't know if she's trying to convince him or herself.

"Believe what you want. Even if it's true, you can't do anything. Raelan don't really exist" he reminds her. Thoughts running through her mind, suddenly a thought hit her with a blast and she smiled to herself. They walked past their lockers to go to the choir room. Mr. Shue called for an emergency meeting.

_OH. MY. GOD._ She stops in her tracks when she saw who is inside the choir room. She looked over Kurt and found the same expression on his face. Looking on their direction were four football players. Finn Hudson with his dopey smile on his face. Noah Puckerman, leering at her. A tall Asian boy she doesn't know, bobbing his head to music he can only hear and on his side is Matt something, she only knew him because of the same club they've been in middle school.

When she looks to the other side, her worst fear came true. Her worst bullies were looking at them with disgust, invading her one safe zone. Santana Lopez, bitchier than the hbic, sneering at her. Brittany Pierce, looks like she is lost in her own world, and Quinn Fabray, her personal heaven and hell, wearing a blank expression on her face. When she saw she is looking at her, she sends her one of her meanest glares then look away.

Rachel was more than hurt receiving that kind of treatment from her after she found out who truly Quinn is and the times they shared together. She knew from this day on, her life would be harder than it is. She straightens her shoulder and walks confidently on her usual seat on the front row.

"Nice to have you here Kurt, Rachel. As you can see, we have new members from the football team and the Cheerios. So let's welcome them" Mr. Shue said.

"Mr. Shue, are you serious? They don't belong here and besides can they sing? I doubt that" said Mercedes crossing her arms trying to intimidate.

"Watch your mouth black lady, I'm sure as hell I'm better than you" said Santana sending her a menacing look. Mercedes shut up, cowarding in her seat.

"Mr. Shue, did you know what this people did to us? We've been slushied every day because of them and now you want us to welcome them here? It's the one place we can call ours and be safe, now you will let them ruin this for us?" said Rachel. While in the middle of her rambling she didn't notice a pair of hazel eyes looking at her. Quinn didn't understand why it feels familiar looking at Rachel, especially her eyes. When their eyes connected a while ago, she felt a familiar stir in her stomach so she have to look away from her. _I didn't notice how beautiful her eyes are. Stop! You can't think about mandhands like that_.

"Guys stop it. They auditioned and they can really sing. We need them to compete in Sectionals. It's not fair to change the rules because you didn't like them"

"But—"

"No buts Kurt, they are part of this club now. So, I want all of you to work together" said Mr. Shue, getting up to start the class.

Quinn was in her locker when Finn found her. "Hey, I'm really happy that you joined Glee club for me" he said, leaning down for a kiss but she pushes him away before it connects to her lips.

"Not now Finn. Coach Sylvester is on my back lately. I have to focus on the Cheerios, and besides I'm your girlfriend it's what I suppose to do right?" she said smiled at him sadly then walk away. Finn had this dopey smile on his face thinking that she joined glee club for him. If he only knew that Coach Sylvester forced them to join so they could spy for her.

"What's up with you blondie? If you can't handle being on top, I'm always right here" said Santana

"Watch it, I'm still your captain and I won't let this captaincy go especially to you"

"Whatever don't twist your panty too much. I'm watching you Fabray" she threatened, with that she walk away with Brittany on her side.

Quinn did anything to forget about Raelan she even let Finn cup a feel of her breast over her shirt but after that she doesn't let him do that again because all she can think of is Raelan doing that to her. She flirts with Puckerman to find that feeling Raelan used to give to her but it's no use, all she can think about is him.

That night she finds herself in the same bench where Raelan and she meet. She promised herself not to go back but often times she would sit there even for a few minutes to see if Raelan will be there.

"Hey" she heard from her back. She knew that voice, she will recognize it anywhere. All feelings that she buried deep inside her rushed to the surface. She can't handle it all. She hates him for what he did to her but she hates herself more because all she wants is to hold him and never let go. So she did what she do best—run. Before she can go anywhere strong pair of arms wraps around her, holding her close and never letting go even when she struggles for release. She didn't realize she was crying until he wipes her tears away.

She looks at him straight in the eyes searching for something she doesn't know. He looks straight at her not backing down, he didn't try to hide anything from her. When she finds it she broke down again, she held on to him. She doesn't know if she wants to push him away or hold him closer. He read her mind, he holds her close to his body, and her grip on him tightens. He can feel that it may take a while, he walk backwards and sat on their bench, and he pulled her to his lap and held her protecting her from any harm. She buried her head on his neck and inhales his distinct smell. She cried everything out, she felt safe and loved in his arms. All the while "I'm sorry" and "its okay" was murmured in her ear.

When she calmed down she snapped up to attention, remembered who is holding her. He felt that she needed space so he let her go. She felt the lost of their connection but she needs to move and think. She composes herself and looks at him.

"Why?" is all she asks. He knew that look, her walls are back and stood as high as ever. He knew that if he wants to fix this he have to be honest with her.

"Because I like you" he said never breaking eye contact with her "I think I'm falling for you" he added. She gasps when she heard his confession, her heart beats faster but she didn't believe him.

"You like me? You have a funny way of showing it" she scoffs "You think you're falling for me? Then why the hell did you avoid me? You didn't even answer my calls and texts, I waited here for you but you didn't come" she was hysterical. He cringed at the sound of her voice and of the hurt he knew he caused.

"I came" he said weakly.

"What?" she thinks she heard wrong.

"I said I came here. I'm so sorry for what I did. I won't ever forgive myself if anything happen to you, so every night I come here watching you. It hurts so much to see you like that but I have to do it. It's hard because whenever I see you cry I want to run for you and hold you close but I didn't because if I will, I won't let you go. When you go home, I would follow you so I can make sure that you get there safe" he explained.

"Why now? What changed?" she asked tiredly. Her emotions were all over the place and its getting on to her. She sat down with space between them. He was disappointed but he knew he deserved that. He cautiously took her hand; when she didn't pull away he held her closer. He looked into her eyes, mesmerized by her beauty even if its tear stained.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't hold myself back even I want to. I really like you, I want to be with you. I want you to be mine and take you out on dates. I want to kiss you and hold you but I know I can't. I know you didn't feel the same way for me and besides you have a boyfriend. I did something that I thought was right, to forget everything about you. But I didn't think that it would hurt this much. I'm really sorry for everything. I didn't think that it would hurt you like this too . I know that this is too much to ask but can we still be friends?" he asked. He looks at her with pure honesty and hope in his eyes. She just looks at him.

"Please say something" he said. He remembered what Kurt and he talked about before he came.

"_I can't do it Kurt, I can't stay away anymore especially now that she will be close to me everyday" he said._

"_I know that, what do you want to do?" Kurt asked. He knows that his best friend is hurting._

"_I'll tell her everything" he said with confidence. Kurt takes a double look at him. "I'll tell her how I feel as Raelan then as Rachel. I'll befriend her at school, when we are close enough I'll tell her the truth then maybe she will fall in love with me too. If not, all I hope is that we can still be friends" Raelan said._

"_I don't know, but if that's what you want I can't do anything about it. But you have to do it as soon as possible before anyone finds out about your secret. Just remember don't get your hopes high up" said Kurt._

He waited for her, when she didn't answer he slumped forward. He somehow knew this will happen. His heart broke all over again, he slowly lets go of her hand and stood up. He takes one last look at her and then walks away.

**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_He likes me..He likes me too! And he wants to be with me. What about Finn? Forget about him, you like him too right? Say something! Anything! Before he thinks you don't like him. Look, we both know how we feel, this is our chance. It's what you've been waiting for right? Speak up before it's too late._

She snapped into reality when she felt cold breeze on her hands that was previously occupied by Raelan's. _What happened? Oh! Wait! _She stood to follow him and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I don't want to be friends" she rushed, afraid that he will leave again.

"I pretty much get that. I understand, I'm so sorry again Quinn. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me" he said sadly, he turned on his heel and walk again.

_What? I thought…he misunderstood! Clear it up! _"Wait! Raelan!" she run after him, he looks over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to be friends because I want to be with you. I like you too" she said shyly.

"You mean like, like me?" _wow that was very verbose _He can't believe what she said, unable to form words "Like you want to date?" he cleared, his eyes wide from excitement.

"Yes" she said. With that one word he felt like his brain short circuited. He just looks at her with wide smile on his face, he doesn't know what to do next.

Quinn rolled her eyes, she finds him adorable. When he just stood there, she decides to make the first move. She grabs the collar of his jacket then crushes their lips together. He felt soft lips against his own he didn't respond first, when he realized what is happening he kissed back and gave everything to it. It was slow and full of passion, everything they want to say to each other was given to that kiss. He grabs her waist and pull her closer against his own, he felt her hands circled around his neck. He didn't know what to do with his hands, he wants to feel her everywhere. He settles his left hand encircling her waist then the other one on her hair. She smells like lavender, her skin is so soft and smooth; her hair is soft to touch.

Quinn feels like she is in heaven, she hasn't felt like this with anyone before. She hasn't had this urge towards someone, it's just kissing but she wants more. It didn't miss her how right they seem, he is not too tall so she doesn't have to tip her toes or cranes her neck too much, he bowed down to her level, a thing that Finn never did for her. His hold is not too strong to the point she is crushing, it's perfect. She feels she can stay in his arms forever. When they both pulled away for air still holding of each other, eyes were close, foreheads touched and breathing heavily against each other's lips. They both have smiles on their face, when they open their eyes they saw something in there that makes their heart beat a little faster, they chuckled. He stole a chaste kiss on her lips, earning him a giggle.

"So what does this mean? Are we like-" he cut himself off. He wants to do this right and he knows what to do. She needs to decide. "What about Finn? Quinn I really like you, I want to do this right. I don't want to be part of something that may hurt other people, you can't cheat on him, you are better than that" he added.

"I don't know but I really like you. I'll break up with him but give me time okay?" she asked. She hugs him, wants to feel his body against her. He held her tighter.

"Okay. Let's get you home, it's getting cold I don't want you to get sick" they walk side by side. His left was wrapped around her shoulder while holding her left hand; her right encircled his waist while holding his right hand.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked when they came up to her front door.

"Yeah, text me when you get home?" she ask with a hint of hesitance in her voice afraid if it's the right thing to say, he nodded. Shuffling on her spot she didn't know if they should kiss or not.

"So goodnight. Take care" she took a step back then turns to enter her house.

"Uhm wait" she turn around so fast she almost lost her balance, thanks to her cheerios training she save herself from embarrassment.

"You okay?" he asked, she nodded her head. He took her hands and holds it close. "I really enjoy tonight, even it's full of tears it feels like a date for me. I really want to kiss you" he said shuffling on his feet.

"Then kiss me" she said a little excited, she tried to cover it up with a cough.

"I can't" he looks at her; she pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because we are doing this right remember? We can't do anything until you are free from him. If we want to make this work we have to do it. I want to give you everything because you deserve it. So if I have to sacrifice then so be it coz you are worth the wait" he said seriously. She swooned, not once someone told her things like that. _He is being respectful _she thought.

"But what if I want to?" she bargained, she really wants to kiss him.

"Then you should break up with him as soon as possible" he chuckled when her eyes widen at him. He steps forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight beautiful" he smiled at her then turns around and walks his way home.

She blushed when he called her beautiful. She was called sexy, hot or pretty before but not once she was called beautiful. She went to sleep that night with a big smile on her face, excited for the next time they will see each other again.

Many noticed the change in Rachel and Quinn especially in the glee club. Rachel is not so high strung and less annoying. Although she sings every time in glee with love songs, she didn't feel like to show up that she is talented. Quinn is glowing, though she still wears her HBIC mask on her eyes tell everything. She's feeling good, she pushes the Cheerios to be the best, and Coach Sylvester acknowledges her new vigor. Also she is less bitchy, to everyone's relief.

"What's gotten into you? You let that giant pull out that stick in your ass?" Santana came up to her, Brittany following close behind.

"Nothing, I felt different and nothing to do with him" Quinn brushes her off, walks toward the locker room.

"Who's the guy? If not him? Oh, you let Puckerman in your pants?" she smirked eyeing her up and down.

"You got some game Q, I thought you're a prune" added Brittany. Quinn raises her eyebrow at her comment.

"It's prude Britt. Yeah Q, never thought you had it in you" the latina still smirking at her.

"Ew, guys shut up. Seriously, all you can think about is sex? I didn't do anything with anyone especially with Puck, he's gross. I told you nothing happens so let it go." She grabs her change of clothes and went to shower.

"What do you think San?" asked Brittany

"I don't know but we'll find out. Come ons Britt, I wants my mack on" said Santana, dragging Brittany along with her.

It was glee, everyone is already there except their coach. Instead of going to her usual seat, she took the empty one next to Quinn. Everyone on the room shot her a look, she just dismiss them. She wants to get closer with Quinn so if it takes to endure her tormentors treatment with her so be it.

"Hello Quinn how was your day?" she asked a little nervous.

"What are you doing here manhands? This is not your place" Santana cut in.

"Hello to you too Santana. I hope that you had a good day" she said looking at Santana though she's afraid of her in the inside. Santana sneered at her. She looks at Quinn again waiting for her answer. Sensing that someone is looking at her, she turns to her side and found Rachel she just raises her eyebrow at her. She is busy thinking about Raelan and excited to meet him tonight.

"I asked how your day was" Rachel said.

"If you want to sit here then don't talk to me" the blonde said, then turns to look at the front again when Mr. Shue came in.

Rachel knows that it will take time so she lets it go. She'll have to try next time. Practice was okay, Finn and her were assigned to do a duet. Though she didn't like it she is a performer and the show must go on. She used this opportunity to get a rise out of Quinn. She pretends that she likes him and flirts with him during the song. During their song she can feel eyes burning her head, she knew who it belongs to. She knows that Finn is making a move on her so she lets him wanting to see how will Quinn react to that.

After the practice, she usually the first one to go but not today, she waited for the hazel eyed beauty pretending to arranged her sheet music. Quinn didn't disappoint, she was shoved in the piano and stumbled a little.

"Manhands" she hissed. "I'm going to ask you as nice as possible. Finn is my boyfriend, you need to back off" she invaded he personal space. Rachel needs space to think, she can't control herself if Quinn is close to her like that. She sidesteps, then walks around the piano.

"I don't know what you are talking about Quinn. If nothing else I'll leave now" she grabs her bag then turns to walk towards the door. Before she gets anywhere Quinn grabs her wrist and spun her around. They both felt electricity when their skin touched, Quinn drops her hand like she's been burned.

"I'm still talking to you treasure trail, you can't walk away from me" she hissed at her face. She doesn't understand why her body wants to be closer to Rachel.

"I can do anything I want Quinn. I'm not doing anything wrong; if it's about the duet then you don't have a problem with that. I don't like Finn, he is not my type. He's all yours" Rachel growled the last fast. She is jealous and hurt. Quinn said that she would break up with him but they are still together. She steps closer to Quinn "I like someone else, way better than him" another step "It's not me you should be concerned about, you should try to put a leash on him he stray all the time" another step "If I were you I will decide who I really want before it's too late" she stops mere inches from her face, she takes a look at her then storm out. Quinn was left there dumbfounded, thinking when their roles reversed. She have this nagging feeling about the last thing Rachel said to her.

Every glee meeting, Rachel would seat beside Quinn and greet her and ask her about her day. At first, Quinn would sneer or insult her but as the days go by she felt tired and she let Rachel do what she wants. She won't admit it but it felt nice someone doing that to her.

"Can't you understand manhands? We don't want you here. Get out of my face before I do it for you" Santana growled at her.

"Santana, stop it. She won't listen to you I've tried. You'll just waste your breath" she let out a sigh.

"Thanks Quinn, I really appreciate it. So how was your day? I heard Coach Sylvester got crazier today more than the usual. You—"she was cut off by a book shove into her face.

"Listen here, I didn't do it for you. I just don't want to be in the middle of a fight. I told you so many times don't talk to me, it's irritating" she hissed turns on her seat and continue reading her book. Rachel noticed that it was the book she recommended for her to read.

For the rest of the week, Raelan and Quinn meet in their bench. If they can't, they would spend the night with their phones glued on their ears. Quinn is feeling guilty, every time Raelan looks at her she could see the hurt in his eyes. She doesn't know how to tell Finn, she still needs him at school but knows that she can't keep doing this to Raelan and Finn. One time Finn cornered her at school.

"What is wrong Quinn? You've been distant lately" asked Finn then he grabs her hands.

"Nothing, I'm busy with the Cheerios and my studies I need to focus" Quinn explained.

"You don't talk to me anymore, when I try to kiss you, you push me away. Tell me are you cheating on me?" he asked, the grip on her hands tighten. She tried to shrug it off but he is too strong so she pushes him away, he stumbled backwards.

"Don't you dare accuse me of cheating on you. Don't get mad at me for wanting to have space from you after what you did. So don't turn this around on me" she was furious but stayed calm walking away from him.

It's been days after the incident with Finn, she found herself at the back of the bleachers with Noah Puckerman after cheerio's practice. At first it was nice talking to him like that, he told her how hot she looked that day. She doesn't know what she's thinking why she agreed to come with him, she felt guilty for what she's done. When he started to touch her rather intimately she got scared, she steps away from him.

"Don't be like that. I know you want me too Quinn, I saw the way you look at me. Don't worry, Finn won't know about this" he steps forward pressing his body against her when she backs away into the wall.

"Get off me Puck! I don't like you. Let go of me now or I will scream" she threatened him. He didn't listen and tried to kiss her, before he can close the gap between their lips, he was thrown at the ground.

"What the-?" he looks up, when he saw who it was he can't believe that something that small can do that to him. Standing in front of Quinn is Rachel, she is breathing hard trying to contain her anger, hands clenched tightly. Rachel was worried when she heard the distress voice of Quinn from afar, she ran towards the bleachers and what she saw made her see red. The next thing she knew, she was behind him grabbing his jersey then with all her strength pulls him away from her then pushes him to the ground. Quinn was shock of what is happening in front of her.

"What the hell Berry? This is none of your business so back off" he hissed stood up to his full height towering her. She didn't back away, she will do anything for Quinn.

"This became my business when you tried to hurt my friend. What kind of a man are you? Forcing yourself on someone who didn't like you and the worst is she is your best friend's girlfriend you're taking advantage of" she was fuming; she wants to punch him for even touching Quinn.

"You need to learn where you belong" he advance towards her with his fist raise ready to strike. He missed her by an inch, he stumbles forward. When she regain her balance she prepares to strike back, when he turn around she sent her fist flying straight to his face. They heard a crack; he fell to the ground with blood dripping on his nose. He tried to reach for her again but she trips him sending him to the ground again.

"You'll pay for this bitch" he yelled holding his now broken nose.

"Puck stop it!" getting out of her stupor but stay still behind Rachel.

"If you still want to play football, I suggest you back off and don't come near Quinn again. I'll make sure Coach Beiste knows who you are if you try anything else on her" said Rachel glaring at him. He sends her a look but didn't say anything then walks away. She is still shaking and breathing hard.

"What do you think you're doing? Going after him like that?" said Quinn angry at her.

_I helped her from him, why is she angry at me? _Rachel thought. She just looks at Quinn trying to understand what she is saying.

"Hey! Are you even listening? Ugh!" she throws her hands up, didn't know why she felt angry suddenly.

"I'm just trying to help" Rachel said weakly, looking at her hands.

"Yeah and kill yourself" scoffed Quinn.

"At least say thank you. I can't forgive myself if anything happen to you especially if I know that I can do something" said Rachel looking her straight in the eyes.

Quinn sighed, she doesn't know why she is reacting that way. She got scared when she saw Puck throwing punches at Rachel. She reaches for Rachel's hand and looks at the damage.

"Let me see, you need to put ice on it. Come on, I'll clean this up" she said gently not letting go of her bruised hands.

Rachel follows her; she was struck speechless by the sudden mood change of Quinn. Quinn cleaned her wounds and bandaged it.

"We need to go to the hospital to see if anything is broken" said Quinn after she finishes dressing her wounds.

"Okay" Rachel is struggling for self control, Quinn is holding her hand.

They are waiting for the x-ray result when Quinn decided to speak.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I said earlier I got scared. Thank you for saving me, I didn't know what will happen if you didn't came" said Quinn looking anywhere but Rachel.

"It's okay; I'll do the same thing if that happens again" she smiled at her.

"Huh, trust me it won't happen again. Seriously though he is so big he can crush you" she pinched her eyebrows to alleviate the onset of headache.

"But he didn't. I may be small but I can protect myself, I have self-defense classes before" beaming at her, proud of what she has done.

Result came in, lucky for her she just bruised her hands. She only needs to ice and rest it. Quinn drops her off to her house. It was silent during the drive, both of them doesn't know what to talk about.

"Thanks for driving me. I'll go ahead. See you at school" she waved at the blonde before going out on the car.

"Rachel, wait" she turn towards her "Uhm, I just want to thank you again and…" she trailed off when she saw her smiling so wide. "Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"You call me Rachel" beaming at her.

"Well, that's your name" she said weakly. She realizes her slip.

"I didn't know you actually know my name, for the many times you've called me names I don't even understand. It's a good thing you know now"

"Don't get used to it. I may still be in shock, my mind is a mess" she said offhandedly. It lacks its usual bite and they both know it. Rachel saw a small smile on her lips before it vanish. She was jumping on the inside, this is the start of their friendship.

"Okay. You should take care of yourself more. You can't trust him like that, he only wants one thing from you and you know that. Stop playing with fire before it burns you" Rachel steps out of the car then walks to her front door.

There was that nagging feeling again. She doesn't know why Rachel saying those things to her as if she knows something. _What is wrong with me? I'm going crazy. Does she know about Raelan?_

**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked. They've been sitting there for almost fifteen minutes now and he hadn't said a word to her.

"Yeah, it's nothing" he said weakly. He gave her a small smile. She knows something was bothering him.

"If it's nothing then why are you not talking to me? You can't even look at me. Did I do something wrong?" she wanted to take back her words as soon as she said it, she have a feeling what this is about.

He turned sideways, look at her in the eyes "You're still with him" he said without anger or question.

Earlier at school, he saw Quinn and Finn together after their practice. It was Rachel's new routine to sit on the bleachers watching Quinn practice. After what happened, they secretly formed a tentative friendship with each other. It was non verbal, she smiles at Quinn when they cross path then she would nod at her though with her hbic face on. Rachel saw Finn came up to her then kiss her and she kissed back, she didn't stay longer to see what happened next.

"Yeah" she mumbled, biting her lower lip. She knows that it was not right but she can't find time to break up with him and still hesitant to do so.

He sighed, stood up and starts to pace back and forth. She's guilty, seeing the hurt on his face even though he always tries to hide it from her. She came up from behind and hugs him. "I promise I will break up with him, just give me a little more time. I don't know what to tell him" she kissed him on the cheeks.

"How long? Don't get me wrong I want this, I'll wait for you but it doesn't feel right. I felt like a liar" he slumped. _Yeah right, as if you are not lying to her about yourself_ he thought.

She turns him around and holds him close. She looks up and said "I'm so sorry Rae; I promise I will this week. Just wait and I will be yours" she tried to kiss him on the lips but he turned his head away. It was frustrating, he always deny her when she try to do that. He knew that she is upset so he envelopes her in his arms and kissed her forehead, for now it will do.

"Hey Q! Have you seen Puckerman's face? He totally had it this time" Santana said. Puckerman sporting a big bruise on his right eye and broken nose. She laughs out loud when she saw him pass them. Brittany laughs with her at the same time trying to touch his black eye.

"Dude, not cool" he said, getting away from her. "Stop laughing at me, this is badass" he tried to defend himself. Quinn raises her eyebrow then gave him that look, he cowered away from them. He was so pissed at Rachel, he promised to have revenge on her. Santana and Brittany laughs more, Quinn joins them.

"I wonder who gave it to him. Wanna congratulate him" Santana said after she caught her breathe after laughing so much.

"I heard he got it from someone from his fight club, he was telling it to everyone" Brittany chipped in.

"If he says it's someone that is 5'2" tall and a girl I will believe him" Quinn said under her breath. She didn't think that she was heard.

"What do you mean? You knew who did it?" asked Santana, getting closer to her, interested with the new gossip.

"Well yeah, I was there he was being an asshole. He deserves it" Quinn said. Getting angry for what he did to her and Rachel.

"Come on Quinn tell us" said Brittany, shaking her shoulders.

"It was Rachel" she said. She looks at them when she didn't hear anything.

"Rachel? Manhands? The midget—Rachel?" asked Santana, she can't believe what she heard. "Come on Quinn, don't give me that shit. She can't even defend herself from us, now you're telling me she hit Puck?" Santana giving her don't fuck with me look. Brittany nodding at the same time.

"Yeah and don't call her that" Quinn said, Santana raises her eyebrow when she heard that "she actually save me from him. He took advantage of me, he tried to kiss me even though I said no, he didn't stop. All of a sudden Rachel was behind him and pushes him on the ground. When he attacks her, she punched him" she explained "Please, don't tell anyone. She can get suspended for that. I don't mind what happens to Puck but she can't suffer because of me" added Quinn, wondering when she cared for Rachel.

"Wow Q, since when did you care for that thing? Whatever, we won't tell but you can't tell me what to call or not to call the dwarf" with that Santana and Brittany left her alone.

Rachel is getting her things for her Spanish class when she felt herself being slammed into her locker then a cold liquid hit her face. "This is just the beginning manhands" she heard. She knew who slushied her and knows that it won't be the last.

"Just great" she said to herself. She put her books back on her locker, grabs her slushy kit then rushes to the nearest bathroom. She is wiping slushy on her face when the door opens. _Just great. _She closes her eyes, prepares herself for the onslaught of insults that will come her way.

"I'm sorry" she knew that voice. She opens her eyes and looks at the door, standing there is Quinn Fabray. "I'm sorry" she said again now looking at her eyes. Hesitant footsteps followed. "I didn't know that he will do that. If I knew I'll stop him" Quinn said with a small voice, looking at the floor again.

Rachel chuckled. "Sorry, it's just I don't know if this is real or I am dreaming. Quinn Fabray is apologizing to me; the Queen Bee is apologizing to me, a loser in this school. You don't have to worry though I've been slushied so many times before I'm used to it" she said non chalantly. She continues cleaning herself.

Quinn felt guilty for what she had done to Rachel. She knew how mean she is to her but despite all of that Rachel still helped her. She walked towards Rachel, grabs some tissue and then helps her wiping slushies off her hair. She took out the shampoo out of Rachel's bag.

"What are you doing?"asked Rachel, disbelief all over her face. She waited long for something like this to happen but still it didn't prepare her for this day.

"I'm helping you. I know this is my fault, that I'm the cause of most of the things that happen to you so I'm sorry. You don't deserve this, you don't have to go through with this" Quinn said, her voice full of remorse.

"It's okay. I can do this by myself" Rachel tried to get the shampoo out of her hands.

"Rachel, please let me do this. It's the least I can do for you" she gently pushes Rachel to sit on the chair she grabs before going after her. Rachel wants to protest but when she looks at her face, she saw that she is sincere so she let her wash her hair.

Rachel is in heaven, she is alone with Quinn. Her eyes are close, she can feel how gentle Quinn massages her scalp doing wonders in her body. She moaned when Quinn hit a sensitive spot behind her ear. She flushed when she realized what she has done and sneaks a glance at her. It's either Quinn didn't hear it or she did and pretend not to, she just continue what she's doing.

Quinn on the other hand is getting confuse, she felt something stir inside her when she heard Rachel moan. _So, she is sensitive there. Her hair is so soft, I can do this forever…what? NO, I didn't think about that. _She works faster, wants to get out of there as soon as possible but not wanting Rachel to know that this is bothering her.

"Okay, it's done" she grabs Rachel's towel and starts to dry her hair. Rachel stood up, took the towel from her to do it herself.

"Thank you Quinn" she said looking at her. She knew something change but can't point it out. Took her clothes out of her bag to change "Uhm, can you—"she raise her index finger indicating her to turn around "I'm going to change my clothes".

"Oh! Yeah of course..Uhm so yeah I'll go ahead now. Bye" Quinn rushed. She hesitated in leaving Rachel, she don't understand why, but she have to because she don't know what will happen if she stayed there. She grabs her things then walk to the door.

"Bye Quinn, thanks again. See you in glee?" Rachel asked with hope in her eyes. She is studying Quinn, she doesn't understand of her mood change but let it go. She'll think about that at a later date.

"Yeah" answered weakly, walks toward her next class. The signal bell for their fourth period rang, Rachel rushed in changing her clothes not to get late to her next class.

_Can I do this? I have to do this _Quinn went to find Finn, she found him on his locker. "Hey Finn, can I talk to you?" she asked. She went inside the empty classroom with Finn following close behind.

"What's up Quinn? Is this about what we talked about the last time?" he asked eagerly. The last time they talked about is on how he wants to have sex with her. She got mad at him that day and never talked about it. _Oh my God, I don't know what my problem is breaking up with him_ she thought.

"What is wrong with you? Is that the only thing that pea brain of yours can think about?" she sneered. She stood in front of him "I can't do this anymore. I'm breaking up with you" she said, hands on her hips with her head bitch face on.

"What? Why are you doing this? You can't do this, you know you need me Quinn" he advance to her.

"No, I don't need you. What you mean to say is that _you_ need_ me_ for your status, you never really cared about me, you only care about yourself. I don't want to end us like this but you are being an ass" shaking her head slightly.

"Come on Quinn. What? Are you cheating on me? Who is that guy?" he asked, his face turning red from anger. He won't let go of her without a fight, it will affect his rep big time.

"I've never cheated on you. I'm done Finn, we are over" she said with finality then turn around leaving him alone. He just stood there fuming, he won't let her do this to him. He will find that guy, he knows that something was up.

Everyone felt the tension inside the room, rumor about the breakup of the golden couple circulated around the school fast. Both are sitting from the other side of the room. Finn glaring daggers at Quinn. When she saw it, she just raises her eyebrow at him and didn't say anything else. Mercedes and Kurt were busy texting with the new gossip while Rachel looks at Quinn with concern.

"Alright guys, who wants to sing first?" asked Mr. Shue, oblivious of what is happening around him. Rachel raises her hand, he nodded at her to come forward. She went to the piano and starts to play. No one knew that she played except Kurt, everyone's attention is on her especially a certain hazel eyed blonde girl. Quinn doesn't know the song, when she heard the opening chords her attention were back to the diva. Rachel's voice surrounds the room.

_Whenever I see you_

_Whenever you smile at me_

_Little by little, my feelings grew for you_

She smile to herself how true it is, whenever Quinn gave her that smile she fell more in love with her. The kind of smile that makes you weak in your knees and whatever she asks you'll do anything to give it to her. She know's she had it bad and its making her scared.

_Now whenever I think about you,_

_Whenever I picture you,_

_My heart won't stop beating_

_I can't hide my feelings anymore_

She doesn't know when it changed but she knew that she is in love. As the days passed by the urge on telling the blonde how she really feels gets stronger.

_I want to give you everything_

_I'm always beside you (next to you)_

_Can't I love you?_

_My heart wants to protect you more than anyone else_

_Can't you accept this?_

_In your heart (in your heart)_

_Can't it be me?_

But she knew she is asking too much especially on the predicament she fell in to. One way or another she'll get heartbroken, she wishes not to come that day. She looks up from the piano, seeing the look on everyone's face but she doesn't care about them.

_I want to be the most precious person to you_

_Come on, please accept my heart_

_Please understand my heart_

Everyone is swaying in time with the song, her eyes fell to the blonde sitting on the back row. She had her eyes close with serene look on her face, she can't help but smile at her.

_Please answer me now that you know how I feel_

_Always by your side (by your side)_

_Can't I love you?_

Suddenly Quinn's eyes open, her eyes connected with the brunette staring back at her, feeling a tug in her heart at the intensity of the look the brunette is giving her. She doesn't understand these feelings whenever Rachel is around her. The connection broke when Rachel suddenly look away.

_My heart wants to protect you more than anyone else_

_Can't you accept this?_

The moment their eyes met she can't take away her eyes from her. Before someone else can figure her out she broke her staring with the blonde and looks at the others. She saw Finn with a big smile looking at her, she grimaced she knew what he is thinking about.

_In your heart (in your heart)_

_Can't it be me?_

_I want to be the most precious person to you_

_Please accept my heart quickly_

They clapped as soon as she finished but it was cut short when Finn stormed out kicking the chair that was on his way. He thought that Rachel was singing it for hem but he noticed that not once she looks at him and that set him off. Everyone was startled, still looking at the way he had been.

"What is wrong with him?" Mr. Shue asked his students still looking to the door Finn went out.

"I don't know if you heard it or not Mr. Shue but Quinn broke up with him. He is just being his usual self" said Kurt then shrugged. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if nothing else you can all go now. See you tomorrow" he rushed outside probably going to Miss Pillsbury again.

They all gather their things and one by one left the room. "Rach, you coming?" asked Kurt. She saw Quinn still sitting in her chair not moving.

"You go ahead Kurt, I need to finish some things" she said. He looks over at her then at Quinn, oblivious to the exchange, he nodded at her. She walks with hesitant footsteps towards her, not wanting to frighten her.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" she didn't respond "Quinn?" she asked again, Quinn was brought out of her musing.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just so many things happened today" pinching her eyebrows to relieve some of her stress. If she is honest with herself, she will admit that it is not only about Finn but more particularly to the brunette standing in front of her. Rachel makes her feel things she don't understand.

"I'm sorry about you and Finn. I know it's not easy to end something like that" sitting beside her.

"I'm not. It's better this way, he is nice but most of the time all he does is annoy and irritate me. I know he cared for me even for a short while but lately all that is important to him is his popularity and sex. I cared about him too but it's not enough" she slumped in her chair, all of a sudden feeling tired but a huge weight on her shoulder were gone.

"It's okay, maybe you are not meant to be together. You'll find someone that you deserve to love and who will treat you right. Maybe they are around the corner waiting for you to notice them" said Rachel knowingly and smiled a little at her. Quinn felt something familiar with her but can't point it out.

"Yeah, I hope so" a small smile grace her lips, she is excited to see Raelan tonight and tell him the good news. Rachel was jumping up and down inside, she is free to date her as Raelan the problem is when she will tell Quinn about the truth.

"I got your text, what is this you want to talk about?" said Raelan, he pretends not to know what she is going to tell him.

"I broke up with him" she said with a smile on her face.

"Really?" he asked. Reaches for her hand, turning her palms up and then makes small circles on them. She shivered on his touch.

"Yeah, so what now?" she is still looking at the play their hands were doing. Suddenly feeling very shy.

"Well, we don't need to rush anything we are both free now. So, are you free this Friday? Uhm, do you want to go out with me? As a date?" he asked, face turning red.

Quinn chuckled "Of course I want to, you don't have to ask" she said looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Of course I have to, I don't want to assume things and besides we are doing this right, right? So I'm asking you out on a date properly" she smiles at him. He can see happiness reflecting in her eyes and so many more. He promised to himself to make her smile like that forever.

While walking towards home, their usual talks began. Quinn started telling him about Rachel. Raelan is interested on how Quinn sees his girl self. It was always like that, any chance that they can be alone together they would take it. He walks her to the front door and just looks at each other. They were so caught up in the moment, gravitated to each other. When they tilted their head to kiss, he move his lips to her cheeks, she is disappointed once again.

"Rae.." pouting at the same time.

"Sorry baby, but you just broke up with your boyfriend. I'm being respectful by giving you space. I really want too, believe me. Let's wait for our first date and by that time if you still want me then we can do it" she held her closer and kisses her forehead.

"Okay" she had a big smile on her face, she was swept off of her feet again.

They just stood there holding each other, when he felt her shivering he wraps his arm around tighter then let go.

"You should go inside, you're cold" running his hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah. Goodnight. See you tomorrow" she wraps her arms around her when he let her go. He leaned down to kiss her cheeks before turning to go.

"Night baby. Sweet dreams" she giggled and blew him a kiss. He chuckled and wave goodbye.

She went inside straight to her room and plop down on her bed giggling like a school girl. Well she is a school girl what can you say. _Baby, he called me baby…yeah I got it bad._

**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**

Song: Can't I Love You

It is a Korean Song. Check out YouTube.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_Pick you up at 7. Just be you.-R_

She smile when she read his text, no one asks her to be herself. Everyone expects something from her even her parents so when Raelan asks her, she fell for him more. She can't wait to end this day, no one can ruin this for her. She grabs her books then closes her locker, walks towards her first class. Brittany and Santana on her sides following behind.

Rachel saw the three Cheerios from the end of the hall, she is still frightened whenever she see that red, white and black uniform. Quinn is wearing her traditional bitch face but she can see the hint of a smile tugging at her lips. Quinn can feel eyes on her, turning her head towards the other side of the hall she found Rachel looking at her. Rachel smiles and waves at her, she responds with a small nod and proceeds to her class. Santana finds it weird, she will not let it slide this time.

"What is going on with you and manhands?" she asked Quinn when they enter their classroom and sat on their desks.

"What do you mean?"not looking at her, pretending to read her notes.

"Don't give me that shit Q, you know what I'm talking about. You and treasure trail" she squints her eyes at her. Quinn looking anywhere but her.

"Don't call her that, there is no Rachel and I" Santana raises her eyebrow "She helped me okay, I'm just being thankful, nothing else so please drop it" getting irritated at her friend then glaring at her. Santana just nod but still skeptical with her answer.

"Fine, so are you coming over tonight? B wants to hangout" asked Santana. Ever since she and Raelan got close, she spends less and less time with her friends.

"I can't tonight. Mom and Dad will be home, they want me to stay have this family time whatever" she lied to her face, hoping that Santana will believe her.

"Can't Q, you have to be there. You always blew us off, you make excuses every time we make plans" crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry S, I really can't tonight. Some other time maybe"

"No, you have to tell me everything. I know you're lying to us so it's either you tell me right now or I will force it out of you" Santana said in her ear, promise of hurt can be heard in her voice. She knew Santana is serious, she releases her breath when the teacher came in. "Were not over Fabray" threatened her.

She knew she can't avoid Santana forever, so when she saw the Latina barreling through the hall towards her she knew it was the end. But she is Quinn Fabray, she won't give up without a fight. Without missing a beat, she turns to the opposite direction away from her. Santana moves faster when she saw Quinn running away from her, she caught up with her in the parking lot.

"Not so fast Fabray, do you think you can get out of this that easy?" Santana spins her around, gripping her wrist tight when she tried to get away from her.

"What is it to you? Whatever I do is none of your business. Let me go" growled Quinn, tugging her arms for release.

"Nope, unless you tell me what is your hiding I won't stop bothering you" she pulls Quinn against her.

"Fine! just let me go will you?" Santana looks at her for a moment, and then drops her hand when she saw that she won't run away from her this time. Quinn rubs her wrist where Santana gripped her. Santana raises her eyebrow, waiting for her to talk.

"I'm seeing someone. No, you don't know him and no he is not from here" she hurried when Santana opens her mouth to talk. "He is from Carmel and a football player. That's all I'm telling you. Now move, I'm not discussing this with you anymore" she said, pinning the other girl with her glare. She pushes pass her bumping into her shoulder. She is angry with her friend right now, how dare she, but she won't let this ruin her day. She hurried to her car and drive away from school as soon as she closes her door.

"If you think that you're off the hook now Fabray, you are wrong. If you won't tell me, then I will find out whether you like it or not" she said to no one. An evil smirk appeared in her face, got her phone and dial a number she memorized by heart. "Yeah, meet me in my car at five bye" she hung up. _This is what you get for messing with me Q_ she thought.

"Will you stay still? I'm trying to help you" said Kurt. He's been helping Raelan since he told him about the date, with his clothes up to the preparation for it. Raelan is wearing a dark blue fitted v-neck shirt hinting off his well toned chest and abs with a black suit jacket as cover up, faded navy blue jeans with some rips on it and his low cut chuck taylor. Kurt styled his hair a messy one but still looks presentable.

"I'm really nervous Kurt; this is my first date what if something happens? I can't mess this up" he keeps biting his lower lip and bouncing his right leg. He is excited for tonight but can't stop over thinking about everything.

"Just relax okay? Be yourself, you don't have to over impress her she already likes you. You should enjoy this and make the most out of it" fixing his jacket one more time.

"Right…you're right. Okay, so let's see when I leave to pick her up you should leave too, she can't see you and—"Kurt covers his mouth.

"I know, we've been running through this every day" he drops his hand; Raelan tried to speak but was cut off again "NO, now on the serious side. You know that I love you and I'll support you in everything that you will do but let me just remind you that this is not the real you. When will you tell her the truth?"

"I know that and I'm working on it. I need her to trust me as Rachel before I tell her anything. She doesn't talk to me when someone is around but she acknowledges me from time to time. We need to spend more time together so she can get to know the real me" biting his lower lip once again.

"Just making sure, I think you're enjoying this too much. Do it soon Rach, you have to be honest if you are serious with her. Whatever you do, it's natural that she'll get hurt at first but if she really likes you then she'll get over it" patting him on the back.

"I hope so too" he continue to prepare for his date.

Meanwhile from the other side of the town, the Fabray house is in chaos more particularly Quinn's room. She's been running around and can't decide on what to wear. Whenever she decides something on and checks herself on the mirror, she'll find something wrong with it and looks for other clothes. A knock on her door interrupts her, her mother stood in the doorway.

"What happened here?" she looks around, pile of clothes were scattered everywhere. She raises her eyebrow at her daughter. "Where are you going anyway? Do you have a date?" Judy Fabray asked.

"Yes mom, he'll pick me up later" she said not looking away from her closet.

"So, where does Finn taking you this time?" she enters her room and sit on her bed, taking a closer look on the mess.

"Mom, it's not Finn. We broke up last week. I'm seeing someone new his name is Raelan" she looks over her shoulder, can't believe that her mom doesn't know that Finn and her broke up.

"Oh, I think it's a good thing. He is a nice boy but you can do better sweetie. So tell me about this Raelan. From the looks of it he is someone special" she smiles at her, picking clothes that she thinks that looks good on her daughter.

"How did you know mom?" she asked ducking her head at the same time.

"Well, you are not like this with your past boyfriends especially to Finn. You don't get crazy over a date. So is he a cutie?" she teased.

"Mom not now he'll be here in thirty minutes and I don't have anything to wear" whining at her mother, she threw away the dress for the hundredth time.

"Honey, you need to calm down. Here let me help you" she stood up, inspecting the dress in her hands.

"Oh and mom can you tell dad to go easy on him? I don't want him to scare Rae away" she looks at her mother with a pout.

"I'll try sweetie, you know your father" she knows that his husband is very strict especially when it comes to his daughters.

"Yeah, that is why I'm asking you for help and distract him from time to time" she puts on another dress and looks over her full body mirror.

"Okay, okay now where are we?" walking over to her daughter.

Raelan parked his car outside the Fabray mansion, he borrowed his dads car for this. _Breathe, I can do this _he releases the breathe his been holding. He walks toward the house, hands fumbling with the bouquet of yellow tulips in his hands. Before knocking he squares his shoulder and puff out his chest trying to unnerve his self.

_Knock knock_

The door opens revealing an older version of the girl he likes. He smiled at her. "Good evening ma'am, I am Raelan and I'm here for Quinn"

"Hi, you can call me Judy, Quinn's mom" he reaches out to shake her hands and she did.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. Now I know where Quinn got her beauty" he smiled at the older Fabray.

"Haha, a charming one I see. Thank you dear, now come inside she'll be down in a minute" she steps back to make way for him.

"Thank you"

He is amazed of how big the house is, they have a very spacious living room with dark wood furniture and hanging on the walls were different paintings and a portrait of the Fabray family. He knew that Quinn has an older sister, but this is the first time he got a look on her. She looks more like their mother but the same gray color of eyes with their father. _Oh the Russell Fabray_ he thought, he knew him as one of the very homophobic people in Lima. He supported and most of the time leads the attacks against his family. He saw him in the corner of his eye, sitting in a very large couch with a glass of wine in his hands. He is wearing a blank expression on his face and it got him more nervous.

"Good evening Mr. Fabray, my name is Raelan"

He nodded, he gestured him to sit opposite him. "My name is Russell Fabray and am I correct that you are here to take my daughter out on a date?"

"Yes sir. We will watch a movie and have dinner" he shifts in his seat when the older man narrowed his eyes at him.

"Okay. What are your intentions with her?" Russell asked. He sends him a hard look, he's sweating in the hands but before he can answer Quinn interrupted them.

"Dad, stop it" Raelan stood up and look behind him, it took his breath away the moment he saw her. She is wearing a light yellow baby doll dress ending in her mid thigh with a light blue cardigan. Her long hair is down and wearing a blue headband. She is wearing heels so the height between them decreases. She looks very simple with a light touch of makeup but he prefers it that way because he can see the real beauty of Quinn Fabray. His mouth closes and opens but nothing came out, someone cleared their throat. He looks down, scratches his neck when he realized what he is doing and chuckle. Quinn giggles at his reaction she really finds him adorable.

"Hi, this is for you" he hands her the flower with a smile. She shyly reaches for it with a smile on her face.

"Thank you" she said in a small voice, tucking her hair at the back of her ear. She turned to her parents and smile at them. "Mom, Dad we're going now. I'll see you later" she kisses them on the cheeks then walks toward the door with Raelan following behind.

"It's nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Fabray. Don't worry I'll take care of her. What time should I take her home?"

"Eleven" Russell said. Quinn looks like she wants to protest but her mom beat her to it.

"Oh hush you..You can take her home by midnight. Just promise me you'll take care of my baby girl" she smiled at them. Quinn mouthed a thank you at her mother she just nodded.

"Yes ma'am we'll go ahead then" He open the door for Quinn and they walk towards his car.

"He looks nice, don't you think?" Judy asked his husband.

He turned to her "I don't know, maybe" he looks back at the teens. Raelan opens the passenger seat door for Quinn, when she is seated he buckles the seatbelt for her, she thank him with a smile. He went to the driver side and then drove away towards his house.

In the car both are silent, sneaking glances at each other. They blush and look away when the other caught the other looking.

"You are really beautiful Quinn, especially tonight" he said looking at her.

"Thank you, you look good too" admiring his choice of clothes.

"It's nice seeing you like this"

"What do you mean?" she quirk an eyebrow then looks over at herself.

"Simple, relax. You have your hair down, whenever I see you; you always had it on pony tail" he stops when the light turned red then looks back at her again.

"Well yeah it's required in the Cheerios, but if you like my hair like this then I think I'll wear it like this more often" she bit her lower lip, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Hey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you don't like it letting down then don't. Don't do it for me" he said reaching for her hands.

"I'm not really, I'm getting bored with it and besides I'm not in school so I can do whatever I want" she shrugged, holding back his hands.

"Okay, so here I need you to put this on" he reaches something from the compartment and hands it to her.

"A blindfold?" looking skeptically at him.

"Yup! It's a surprise. We are near, we are going to my friends house" _my house_ he thought. She reaches for it, tie around her head and blocking her view.

"Trust me okay? I won't let anything happen to you" she nodded although she is still nervous of what surprise could it be.

He parks his car on the driveway, get out and open the door for her. He led her to the backyard near the shed. _Wow, we did good. I'll thank Kurt later._

"Okay, here we are. I'll take off your blindfold now" When she opens her eyes, her mouth hung open. Colorful Christmas lights hanging on the trees, above them were yellow and white ones. It's like the stars came down for them. In front of her is a set for candlelight dinner, she can hear a violin in the background.

"I don't know where to find a violinist so I just look for violin instrumentals and download it. Do you like it? I know this isn't much but if you don't like it we can go som—"he was cut off by a pair of soft lips against his own. When he realized what is happening he kissed back. It ended as soon as it started.

"I love it" she said against his lips. She waited for this and can't wait anymore. "I really love it, no one has ever done this for me. It's always on Breadstix and movies. No one really put an effort for a date for me. Thank you" she kisses him. It was a chaste one but it felt more for him.

"You're welcome. They are idiots, you deserve more than that. Come on, let's have dinner first" he led her to the table. He pulls the chair for her to sit.

He went inside the shed and when he emerges two plates of food in his hand, places it on the table on each of their sides. He prepared a steak with salad on the side and place the bottle of wine and two glasses on the other side of the table.

"Uhm, I hope this is okay. I knew you like steak so I made it my specialty" he said suddenly feeling nervous.

"You know how to cook?" she takes a good look on their food before looking at him.

"Yeah, my parents are not always around so I need to take care of myself. I learned to cook and bake too" he beams, proud of himself for making the blonde impress.

"Wow, you really are something else" she smiled then cut a small piece of meat and tastes it "Hmm, wow this is really good, best one I've ever tasted. Thank you" she then starts to eat her food.

"Thank you, let's eat then" After dinner he went to get the dessert.

"Apple and strawberry cheese cake, my lady" he serves her a slice of it.

"Thank you, it's really good" They talk while enjoying their food and finished their cake and wine.

"Wow, if you don't succeed in your football career, you can open your own restaurant. Thank you for all of this" she wipes her mouth gently, smiling at him as she did so.

"Haha, No, thank _you _for sharing this with me. But we are not done yet, let's go inside" he led her inside the shed. It's not that big but it's cozy, small kitchen in the corner, on the other side of the shed is a flat screen tv. Small couch is in front of it and pile of small and large pillows on the floor. He sat her down and put on a movie, and then he sat beside her. She instantly curls to his side tucking her head in his neck, he drapes his right arm over her shoulder the other on her hips pulling her closer. From time to time he runs his fingers on her hair and kisses her head, she would respond by kissing him in the neck or anywhere that she can reach.

One particular scene of the movie made them hot. He can feel the slight twitch on his pants whenever she scratches his abs through his shirt. He needs to stop it before he embarrasses his self, he disentangles himself from her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked looking him over.

"Uhm, nothing. I think it's getting hot in here I'll open the windows" he tried to stand but she stops him.

"Are you sure? Why are you red?" he tried to answer but when she look down she knew what happened. _Oh so that's why _she smirked. He turns to look where she's looking and he flush more, he grabs the nearest pillow and covers himself.

"I'm sorry it's just that you are so close and you're doing that thing on my abs. This movie doesn't help either" She scoots closer to him and run her index finger to his chest, he swallows hard, she leans in to his ear.

"So I'm having that effect on you huh?" she said lowly. Leaning closer, she puts her hand on his abs near his belt buckle and puts a pressure on it, he shuddered _Oh my god, such a tease, she'll be the death of me_ he thought. Now he knows how boys felt when a girl teases them.

"You can kiss me if you want" her voice became huskier. He looks at her looking if she's playing with him, as if reading his mind she nodded at him to do it.

Without wasting any more time he surges forward, their lips crushes to each other. She reaches for the pillow, throws it over her shoulder and straddles his lap. They both groan at their closeness. She starts to move on top of him, urging him to continue, she circled her arms in his neck and running her hands through his hair tugging it from time to time. He would groan and moan at the feeling. She felt his hands roaming her body, from her hair then shoulders, waist and hips as if he doesn't know where he wants to touch her. He settled his hands in her thighs running it up and down, relishing the smoothness of it. Quinn shivered at his touch; she moaned hard and bucks her hips when he grips her ass tight. She pushes him to his back and lay on top of him, he continues his ministrations when she settles down. Groans and moans of pleasure filled the room, the air is warm their body is covered with sweat but they didn't mind.

They knew that they are going too fast but can't find in their self to stop. They've been waiting for this for a while and the moment their skin met all self control were thrown outside the window. As if his hands have a mind of its own, he reaches up and cups her breast, she stiffened they both stop and look at each other.

"Is this okay?" he asks to make sure that what they are doing is fine with her. She looks at him real close, she knows that he is different from the others. She never let her ex boyfriends to get this far and even if, she would stop them and made them pray together, what a better way to lose the mood. She wants him, she wants this so she nodded, he looks up to her hesitantly massaging her breast, she moan and throws her head backwards _So good. _He continues massaging her breast when he saw that she likes it. Their lips found each other, kissing hard with tongues joining in their dance.

The moment broke when an alarm went off, they're breathing hard against each other's lips with eyes still close. Quinn opens her eyes she smiled at the look on his face, resting her forehead against his. He opens his eyes and smile up at her "Hi" she chuckled "Hello", they are content looking at each other and share short and soft kisses. He runs his hands up and down her back.

"Quinn, will you be my girlfriend? " a tinged of red color his face, it's either from the long make out session they had or feeling shy for asking after what they had done. Quinn smiled with the same expression on her face "Yes" they both laugh at their antics.

"I really had a great time. Best date ever. Thank you" Quinn said looking up at him. They are holding hands, swaying it side by side.

"Me too. I'm really happy. You should go inside its late. I'll see you tomorrow" he pushes her towards the door, she pouts. He rolled his eyes; he leans down and shares their first goodnight kiss. When he starts to pull away she grabs his collar and kissed him hard he kissed back with the same intensity, they pull away when oxygen is needed. He gave her last kiss and back away.

"Good night, girlfriend" she smiled.

"Good night, boyfriend" he chuckled he wave at her and starts to walk to his car. She waits him to get inside and pull away before she enters their house. The house is dark; her parents are asleep so she went straight to her room. She fell asleep with a big smile on her face, everything happens in their date playing in her mind. She is excited for their next meeting.

On the other side of the town, Raelan is feeling the same but something is plaguing his mind the moment he laid down on bed. He doesn't know what this feeling is and scared of what this might mean. After everything he doesn't know if he will have the courage to tell her, and possibly ruining all of this.

**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Sectionals is coming up in about a week. Pressure is getting on their head. While everyone is getting nervous, Quinn and Rachel were in heaven.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down. I know you are all nervous but you can do this. We still have a week to rehearse. Come on from the start" said Mr. Shue.

It was decided that Mercedes will have a solo singing And I'm Telling You I'm not Going then as a group number will be Proud Mary in wheelchair and Don't Stop Believing. For the past few weeks Rachel and Quinn bonded, although they didn't show much to others how close they got because Quinn is still the HBIC and Rachel is one of the biggest losers. It will affect Quinn's reputation if the student population will notice their closeness. Rachel though understands, is still hurt wishing that things are different between them.

As the kids were dancing and singing around, Puck notices how Rachel and Quinn stands or sits close together and sometimes share laugh and smile at each other. He quirk an eyebrow when the said girls giggled to themselves at the back of the room, unfortunately he is not the only one who noticed.

"What the hell! Everybody is trying to hurt me!" Finn stood up from where he is sitting so fast his chair tipped over on the floor causing everyone to look at him.

He pointed at the two girls a few feet away from him "You bitch! I knew you've been cheating on me" he step

forward to them. Rachel unconsciously steps in front of Quinn, she is her girlfriend and she will do everything to protect her.

"What are you talking about? I never cheated on you Finn!" said Quinn from behind the diva.

"If not, then what do you think you're doing with Rachel? You were never friends and now you're like best friends. Even Rachel doesn't want me, now I know why"

"Grow up Finn, not everything is about you! Rachel and I are friends for a while now, happy? But if it's really that important to you I have a boyfriend now so move on" her HBIC mask is perfectly on.

"See, you admit it. How long have you been sneaking behind my back?" he is dangerously close to them.

"Finn…I have to be a boy to be her boyfriend and as you can see I'm not. I never liked you like that Finn so don't blame it on her if I don't want to go on a date with you. Clearly you've proven my point. How am I suppose to like someone that can't trust his own girlfriend but at the same time doing the cheating" Rachel said then took a deep breath "Quinn is just thankful to me for what happened before. Think about this how can the Quinn Fabray, queen bee of Mckinley will fall for Rachel Berry the social pariah and diva of Glee?" she shrugged. Saying those things hit her more than she expected but she is an actress the show must go on. Quinn felt a tug on her heart when Rachel said that, she didn't know why but she wanted to fix it. She felt guiltier when Rachel walked out of the choir room not looking at any of them.

"You know, you should have thanked her. Because when that time you are flirting or whatever you do with other girls, Rachel is there saving me from some asshole taking advantage of me. You are my boyfriend, you should be the one doing that not her" she is glaring at him and Puck. Puck froze when that particular day was mentioned. Finn is trying to come up with words but failed miserably. Everyone stood shock from this new information.

Quinn shakes her head, she'll let him suffer with the idea of how he had become. She walked past them and run towards the parking lot where she knew Rachel would be. She halts when she saw the brunette in her locker, hesitantly she walks toward her. Her heart is beating so fast, what would she say?

"Rachel?" said brunette looks up from her locker, wide brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hey Quinn! Do you need anything?" she smiled at the blonde. She is still hurt though but didn't let it show especially to her. Quinn can see that it's not the same smile the brunette gives her and knew she is hurt.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For earlier, what Finn said…it was uncalled for. I also wanted to apologize for how I treated you before, for every slushy and name calling. What you said about us..uhm you see—" what will she say? but before she can open her mouth again Rachel beat her into it.

"Quinn, you don't have to apologize. I've forgiven you already so let's forget about it. And what happened earlier it's not your fault, it's all on him being stupid. I know where is my place Quinn, so don't apologize"

"But-" _but what?_

"No, I understand. Is there anything else you wished to talk to me about?" she shakes her head "Okay then. See you tomorrow Quinn. Bye" before Quinn could respond Rachel is already walking away from her. There is a heavy feeling inside her growing as Rachel took steps away from her.

"Hey baby, you okay?" asked Raelan. They were in the blonde's house, with no parent's supervision. Wednesday and Friday nights were always spent there because of that. The blonde's parents were always out very late during those days so they took advantage of it. Now, they are cuddling in the couch while watching movie. Quinn is silent since the brunette came over. She looks up from where she perched on his side.

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine just tired from practice. Don't worry about it" she smiles at him but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you sure? Coz' you've been silent since I arrive. Did I do something?" he lifts her chin to look at her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Of course not. I'm just thinking that's all" she shrugged her shoulders.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" the blonde nodded "then tell me, maybe I can help you" he added.

"Well, you know the girl I talked to you about? Rachel?" he nodded "Something happened in glee and it bothered me what she said about the two of us" she shifts a little leaning more into him.

"What is it?" he caress her cheekbones, brushing away the hair that fell from her ears.

"She said that how someone like me would fall for someone like her"

"I don't understand"

"Finn accused me of cheating with her because apparently we were too close to his liking. I told him that we are just friends and I have a boyfriend. He thought that it was Rachel I'm talking about, before he can say anything else she stepped in. She explained things to him and she said that"

"Okay, so what is bothering you? Are you like having a crush on her?" he joked but he is serious and wants to know her answer. She stiffened and pushed him away.

"What? Of course not. Why would you say that?" glaring at him

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry I'm just joking. Come on tell me what is bothering you" he tried to pull her again on top of him.

"It's just…on how she said it, she's really sure. It feels like she belittles herself and I think it's my fault for how I treated her before. For how much I make her a looser in school" she said looking down at her hands fumbling with his shirt.

"Baby, she already forgave you right? You don't have to beat yourself about it. You are friends now and I think you wouldn't do it to her again right?" he wanted to make sure, he doesn't like that part of her re surface again.

"Yeah, but I still feel guilty about it. I saw how much it hurts her and she doesn't even deserve that" tears brimming in her eyes, sniffing a little.

"Then what you gonna do is be a better friend to her. Show her that you've changed and you're not that girl anymore" he wipe away the lone tear that escapes her eye.

"Hm..I think so" she lay on top of him, burying her face against his neck kissing and nipping a little.

"Is that only it or something else?" running his hands through her blonde tresses.

"What?"

"Are you bothered because of the idea of you together like that? Like more than friends?" She stops her movement but didn't answer.

"Is that really that bad?" he asked weakly, nervous on how the blonde will take it.

"How could you ask me that? She is a girl, of course I won't like her that way and besides I have you. What about you?" he slap his chest a little stronger, he winced under her.

"If I happen to fall for the same gender then I'll go for it" she gasps "Wait, let me finish my dad taught me to accept who you are and love yourself no matter what. If I'm gay then they will still love me and support me. I understand that it's hard for you to accept things like this because of how you are brought up, but I won't judge you. What important to me is the person that I've fallen in love with not with their gender" he said cupping her face with both of his hands looking directly at her eyes.

"So you're saying that it's okay to commit a sin?" she narrowed her eyes, big brown eyes staring at her. She felt a tug in her heart and a stir in her stomach seeing those intense beautiful and familiar eyes. She saw that eyes before but not in him.

"No I'm not. Because I don't see it as a sin, I see it as love. Love between two people, found each other in the midst of everything, beyond the ordinary and that is beautiful" he smiled weakly, getting lost in her hazel orbs staring directly at him as if looking in to his soul "I'm not saying this to convince you or anything because I know that you have a mind on your own and you can decide for yourself" he said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, well let's stop this serious talk for now. I want to do something else" her feelings are all over the place, thinking of another person when her boyfriend is under her. She leans forward.

"And what is that?" he smirks then closes the distance between them.

It was the day of the Sectionals, everybody is seated and waiting for the trip to start. All is excited for the competition, maybe except for two people. Quinn is sulking in the backseat, her good mood doesn't last long when Raelan didn't meet her to say goodbye this morning and told her from text that he won't be watching her to perform at the same time she feels like Rachel is avoiding her since last week.

Rachel on the other hand is guilty for what she done to the blonde especially when she saw how hurt she looks when she read the message that Raelan won't be coming. She is sitting beside Kurt, he looks at her closely.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Nope, I feel guilty Kurt. Did you see her face when I sent her the text that Raelan won't be here?" her gaze flick to the blonde on the backseat, sitting by herself.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to talk to her" she got up and went to sit beside Quinn.

"Hi, can I sit here?" she is looking at her but the blonde didn't look her way.

"Yeah sure why not?" head prop up in her hands against the window, looking outside as Mr. Shue talking to other parents.

"How are you?" the brunette tried again, rubbing her hands against her lap.

"Fine"

"Are you sure? I'm sorry if you don't want me here I'll just go back to Kurt" she stood up but halted when Quinn grabs her hand.

"No wait, sorry just not in the mood today. It surprise me that you are talking to me right now for how long you're avoiding me" she let go of the brunette's hand feeling the electricity coursing through their hands.

"I'm not really avoiding you I've been busy and I thought it's what you want. We are not really friends outside of glee" she sat beside the blonde again but with a little more space between them.

"Sorry" the blonde looked down at her hands, a prick in her heart when the friend word is uttered again.

"So everything okay?"

"I don't know. It's just that Rae promised that he will watch and then suddenly telling me that he won't. Lately he is making more excuses, every time I want to meet during the day. We never saw each other in daylights"

"Do you think he is a vampire?" the brunette said with a straight face, the blonde burst out laughing.

"Rach…" she pouted when she regain her breath.

"Sorry, trying to make you laugh. Maybe he has a valid reason for that did you asked him?"

"Yeah, he always said that he is busy in school and football that the only time he can meet me is after. I understand that but even in weekends he won't meet up with me. Sometimes I think that he is cheating on me" she slumped back to her seat, let out a long breath.

"No! I mean no, don't think about him like that. Maybe there is really a reason for him to act like that way or he is going on through something that he doesn't want you to worry about" stumbling and stammering on her words.

"But I am her girlfriend. He can talk to me, he can tell me anything" she chewed her lower lips.

"Maybe that's it. He is afraid to tell you something. Maybe he thinks that if he tells you, you will hate him" she said weakly, she sank into her seat further.

"Why are you saying things like that? as if you knew something?" she snaps into attention, narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

"I don't know anything; I'm just looking at it in a different perspective. Before you judge him, hear him out first" she breathes out a sigh of relief when the other girl accepts her explanation.

All is well except until they reach the venue. They were doomed when they found out that their two school competition has the same song as them.

"You leaked the set list. You don't want to be here. You're just Sue Sylvester's moles" said Kurt, hands akimbo while glaring daggers at Brittany and Santana.

"I know for a fact that's true. Sue asks as to spy for her" said Quinn coming up from behind the two cheerios. Rachel more fidgety than ever.

"Look, we may still be cheerios but neither of us gave Sue the set list" said Santana, arms a crossed her chest.

"Well…I did but I didn't know what she's gonna do with it" Brittany said from beside the Latina.

"Okay look, believe what you want but no one is forcing me to be here…" walks towards the front "but if you tell anyone about this I'll deny it, but I like being in glee club" she shrugged " It's the best part of my day okay? I wasn't gonna go and mess it up" sits in the chair near where Rachel is standing.

"I believe you" Rachel said while looking at the Latina. A small smile appeared in her face before she wipes it off.

"Okay look guys, there's no point in us in arguing anymore. We have to go on in an hour—" Rachel tried to fix their problem.

"And we have no songs" Tina said.

"Perhaps I could improvise some of my deaf poetry jams" Artie said but Tina shakes her head at him.

"No, look were gonna do this the right way. Let's start with the ballad Mercedes do you have anything else in your repertoire?" Rachel stood in front of the other diva.

"Yeah but, it's not as good as anything you're going to sing" Mercedes said getting up and walking towards her.

"No, we agreed—"

"We agreed that I would sing And I'm Telling You and that ain't happening" she is now standing in front of the little brunette "Look Rachel the truth is you are the best singer that we got" smiles a little.

"As much as it hurts me to admit it and it does she's right. Rachel's our star, if anyone who is gonna belt it on the fly it should be her" said Kurt then smile at his best friend, Mercedes nodding in agreement, smiling at the both of them.

"Well I do have something that I've been working on since I was four" Mercedes chuckled

"Then I guess we have our ballad and we can close with Somebody to Love it's a real crowd pleaser" said Quinn smiling, proud to contribute in the group.

"Yeah, that and a can of soup will guarantee as third place. We still need another song we can all sing together" said Puck walking towards Quinn, the blonde frowned moving slightly away from him. Rachel's smile fell, eyeing him.

"Well, what do you suggest?" the blonde growled, he shut up.

"I really want for us to win but I guess it's too much to ask?" Tina said from the corner of the room watching as the other's face fell down. Rachel looks at her team mates faces and defeated posture.

"You're a genius Tina!" she jumps up from her seat and run towards her bag, rummaging inside it " I know a song we can perform" she reaches for her binder with sheet music and when she saw what she is looking for she threw her hands in the air "Yes! Here are the copies. We can share with it, I don't have enough copy for all of us" flitting around the room.

"Do you always carry this around?" asked Finn, passing sheet music to everyone.

"Yeah, you don't know when emergency happens so I have this around me" she went in front of them "Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana you are our best dancers. Figure something out and we will all follow your lead" she said looking at the four hopefully.

"It's gonna be choppy" said Mike.

"Good, we are best when we are loose" she smiled at them; they look at each other then went to get started.

"Look all we have going for us is if we believe in ourselves and what we are singing about. If we can show the judges that, we may have a shot at this thing" she said to all of them she catches the eye of Quinn. The blonde slowly walks towards her biting her lower lip at the same time wanting to say something, Rachel is nervous but didn't let it show to her.

"Are you okay?" asked Rachel when she notices the blonde's hand is shaking.

"Don't worry about me; this is all up to you now. You want the solo, you want the chance to be the star this is your chance. Don't screw it up" said the blonde then smile at her before turning to leave, she was stop by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We will win, this is ours" she squeezed her shoulder before letting go and move to join their other friends. Quinn smiled at her retreating form.

It was a hit, the audience loved them. Rachel received a standing ovation for her rendition of Don't Rain on My Parade and the crowd goes wild when they sang You Can't Always Get What You Want. Now the decisions are left to the judges if they will continue for Regionals and their glee club won't be disbanded. After long hours of waiting but in reality it's only been thirty minutes, the results were in. They are standing in the stage and when they heard their name being announced as the winner they all jump up and down. Rachel and Quinn found their selves in each other's arms but didn't mind their closeness. When Quinn went inside the green room she found a bouquet of lilies and tulips in one of the tables. She reached for it and found a note address to her.

_Quinn,_

_You are lovely as ever. You really did well out there._

_We'll talk when you get back. I don't want to spoil your fun with your friends._

_Don't look for me. See you later baby._

_Yours,_

_R S_

She had a big smile on her face and inhales the flowers in her hands. Her team mates saw the look on her face but she just ignores them. _He was here_

Rachel saw her reaction and congratulated herself while Kurt is looking at her with a small smile on his face.

Later that night and everybody is settled in their rooms that's when they realized that their captain is missing.

"Have you seen Rachel?" asked Quinn looking around for the brunette.

"No, the last time I saw her is when we are on the stage" said Tina, sitting in the bed nearest the bathroom.

"I knew something is going on, she's been acting weird" said Mercedes, popping her head out from the bathroom.

"Kurt, you're her best friend aren't you worried?" Quinn looks at him curious as to what would be his friend's reason would be.

"Nah it's okay. She told me that she wants to go for a walk. Anyway maybe I'll go ahead and look for her. Don't wait up girls" he rushes outside. Quinn is worried for Rachel; she thinks that the brunette is hiding something from them.

Kurt grabs his bags from the boys' room and went to the other end of the hallway. He knocked; when the door opens he went straight for the bed.

"You owe me. I keep backing you up whenever you disappear without telling. I think I will run out of excuses now" Before they join the others in the green room before the competition they rent another room from the hotel the club will be staying so that it will be easier for Rachel to sneak out on them.

"Sorry, I forgot the time. They didn't think anything out of it right?" he is standing opposite the bed, looking down at him.

"It's close. They are asking now, sooner or later they will find out. When will you tell Quinn?" he sat up, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Soon Kurt soon" but in truth he doesn't know if he has the courage to tell the blonde the truth about himself.

_**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

It was few weeks after Sectionals, Quinn and Raelan talked about what happened to them. It was their first fight although they made up, he hasn't told her the truth yet. They got closer each passing day, closer means not just their feelings but they seem can't to let go of each other, they have to touch the other's hand or just sat close.

It was a cold night, they were in the shed where they had their first date. Quinn found herself underneath the boy lips locked with their hands can't keep fumbling with their clothes. The blonde arched her back when his lips found the sensitive spot in her neck, sucking and biting tasting her skin. She found the hem of his shirt, slowly dragging upwards to take it off him; he sat up and throws the shirt over his shoulder. She sat up following him, he groaned at the feeling of her hands running up and down his bare chest. "Your skin is so soft, you don't feel like a boy" the blonde said not looking at him but admiring at the smooth flesh in front of her. Suddenly feeling bold, she leans down placing small kisses on his chest. He moaned at the feeling of her lips on his skin from small pecks to open mouthed kisses. He put his hand to the back of her neck encouraging her to go on.

"Oh god" he hissed when she bit the side of his neck, a bruise is slowly showing. The blonde is in control now and she loves it. He can't seem to stop her when she does that thing with her tongue. Then his back meets the couch, the blonde on top of him grinding against him. _Oh shit, fucking sexy. _He reaches up cupping her breasts on both hands. "Yes baby" she moans. He is getting extra hard with the sounds she is making above him. Quinn can feel the bulge in her thighs, slowly moving closer while grinding against him. "Fuck shit!" she screamed in pleasure when her center brushes against his hard on. He grabs her hips to steady her when she bucks her center against him again. She laid on top of him again while grinding their centers together, lips found each other with bruising force, his hands found her ass and when he squeezes, she moaned hard against his lips.

"Wait baby. Stop" he pulled away from her, breathing hard against her lips. Her eyes are dark and pupils are dilated, she is the same state as he is.

"What?" she asked when she returned back to her senses.

"We-we need to stop before we went too far" he sat down bringing her with him. She sat down beside him.

"But—d-don't you want to? don't you want me?" looking at her hands.

"Baby, look at me…" he reached for her hands and turned her to face him "Please, look at me sweetie" he lift her chin and saw unshed tears filling her eyes. He cups her face and kisses her hard "What's wrong baby?" brushes the tears that fell on her cheeks.

"I don't know. I thought you want this too. I felt like a fool, throwing myself at you like that. I feel like a slut—"tears flowing down her cheeks, humiliated from her earlier actions.

"DONT. Don't you dare finish that" he pulls her on his lap then she buries her face against the crook of his neck "You are not a slut and you will never be. I want you too, God I want you so much baby but we are going too fast. I want our first time to be special, I want it to be romantic and memorable with candles and flowers and music… You deserve that much. Not like this, in a couch and sneaking behind our parents back" he said while rubbing circles on the small of her back. She looks up from the crook of his neck.

"Thank you. But it will still be special because it is you" she said in small voice like an innocent little girl.

"I know baby, same here. But can we still wait for that right time? Are you even ready?"caressing her cheeks.

"I know I want it to be with you but I guess you are right. I'm not yet ready"

"It's okay. I'm not ready either. Besides we've been dating for a few months now and we don't know each other that much. I want this to work and I want to be honest with you" he swallowed hard suddenly feeling constricted. He pulled away from her and stood up pacing in front of her.

"What is it? You can tell me anything" she wants to hold him but as the looks of it, it won't help her anxious boyfriend.

"What I'm going to tell you is a really big thing. I'm afraid that if I'll tell you, you'll get mad and leave me" he said but not looking at her, still pacing the room.

"Come on baby, you're scaring me" she walks towards him and halted his movements, cupping his face with both of her hands.

"Before you say anything let me finish first okay? It's really not easy to do this and honestly I don't know how to tell you" holding her hands against his cheeks tightly.

"Are you cheating on me? coz if you are—"

"No! Quinn no. I won't ever do that to you. Please always remember that I care for you so much and everything that happened is real between us. The truth is—"they both jump to the sound of phone ringing in the distance.

"Wait that's mine" Quinn fetched her phone from her bag "Hey mom, yeah we are on our way. Where are you going? But its late…okay fine. Take care. Bye" she put the phone back to her bag and looks expectantly at him. "My mom and dad are going to a friend's party and want me to go home early. Can you take me now?

"Of course. Let me just…"he reached down for his shirt and put it on. There is an awkward silence surrounding them. Both didn't know if they want to continue their conversation. He opens his car door for her and she smiles back to him. They drove in silence, sneaking glances with each other.

_Come on, this is your chance to tell her the truth. You manage to tell her that much now finish it_ he said to himself while looking forward, dreading when he saw that they are already in the blonde's street. He stops the car in the driveway, the only car in there is Quinn's. They sat there waiting for the other to speak.

"What is it that you are going to tell me? Rae, I'm your girlfriend you can tell me anything" she held his hands in the center console.

"I-I have two gay dads" he said in one breath. _Fuck did I say that? It's not that..Ugh_

"Two gay dads? You mean to tell me you've been acting this way because of that?" he nodded "Baby I don't care about that, what matters to me is you" she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well, you came from a strict Christian family of course I'd be worried and besides what will your parents say if they found out that you are dating the son of freaks?" biting his lower lip.

"Let's not worry about that for now. This is my life, I will date who I want to date. They don't have a say in that" caressing his strong jaw bones.

"You know I'm Jewish right? Isn't that against your religion?"

"Yes baby, all I know is that I like you and I want you. Can't it be enough?" leaning her forehead against his.

"I hope so" he mumbled looking down "You need to get inside its late"

"Aren't you going to come inside? They are not here" she smiles slyly, biting her bottom lip.

"I know and I can't. You know what happens to us when left alone together. My dads will be home early I think they are waiting for me. I'll talk to you tomorrow" he kissed her in the lips before pulling back.

"Okay. Goodnight baby" she kissed him on the lips again but felt something different about it. It's not like the same ones they shared.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams baby" he kissed her one more time before she got out and went inside her house. He waited for her to turn on the lights inside before he drives away. _You are a coward, you should tell her tomorrow._

Quinn is preparing for bed when realization hit her. _This is the first time he didn't open the door for me and he did not walk me to my front door. Something is very familiar with him I can't remember what it is._ Giving up thinking so much she decided to revisit it in the morning and went to sleep.

"So you decided to tell her then?" asked Kurt when Rae finally settles on his bed.

"Yeah, but before I can tell her, her mom called and when I did get a chance I said other things instead of the one I supposed to tell her" scrunching his face with his hands.

"Are you serious?" he nodded

"I told her that I have two gay dads and she said that it's okay"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I have to tell her tomorrow. We almost did it tonight and I don't want to happen anything between us when she didn't know the whole truth" he is looking up at the ceiling hands crossed behind his head.

"You are aware that when you tell her it might be the last time you can talk to her right?" sending him a sad smile.

"Yeah, I just wish that she will give me a chance to explain and believe me. I don't want to lose her Kurt, not now that I think I'm falling for her" tearing up at the idea of Quinn hating him.

"Let's just wish that she really cared enough for you to understand. Whatever happens I'll be here for you okay? Remember that. We'll face her wrath together" he laid down beside his best friend.

"Thank you Kurt. I don't know what I'm going to do without you" he curled against his smaller frame, tucking his head in his shoulder.

"You're welcome. I'm your best friend, that's what friends do" Kurt said while running his fingers in his friend's unruly hair.

As soon as morning came, Rachel decided that this will be the day that she will tell Quinn the truth. When she saw the blonde getting out of the locker she rushed forward before the head cheerio can go any further.

"Hello Quinn, are you busy? Can I talk to you for a minute?" said Rachel fidgeting in front of her.

"Can't it wait? I really need to go back to practice" she said hesitantly, looking at the brunette's pale face.

"Huh? Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later then" slowly nodding her head while talking.

"I'm sorry. Let's talk before glee okay?" she nodded then the blonde left for practice.

Math class just ended, students rushed outside the room. This is the only class Rachel shared with Quinn before glee club. The blonde came up behind her when the room is empty of students only their teacher is left in her desk.

"Hey Rach sorry about earlier. What is you want to talk about?"

"It's kinda complicated, can we go somewhere private?" hugging her books against her chest.

"Yeah sure" she nodded at the brunette. But before they got outside the room their teacher called.

"Miss Berry wait. Can you stay for a while? I need to ask you something about your assignment"

"Can I go back later? I really need to talk to Quinn right now Mrs. Sparks" she pleadingly look at the teacher but unfortunately the said teacher is uninterested in what she is saying.

"If you want to fail this subject then go on" she went back to grading the test papers. Rachel look back and forth between Quinn and Mrs. Sparks, she can't decide what to do until Quinn decided for her.

"It's okay Rach, we have a lot of time to talk. We don't want you to fail right? See you later" she waved a little before going out of the room. The brunette slumped in the chair in front of Mrs. Spark's table.

Rachel and Kurt are walking towards the choir room, after her talk with her Math teacher she tried to look for the blonde but she can't find her anywhere. She even looks for her in the Cheerios locker room, it was a big mistake when the other cheerios saw her and accuse her of peeping at them. She turned so red and nothing can do except run away from them.

"So have you told her?" asked Kurt.

"Not yet, whenever I try to there is always something or someone interrupts us. I'm starting to believe someone is out there that really hates me" she huffs all the way to the choir room believing that someone is out there to get her.

"It's okay we still have glee. You can talk to her after that" patting her on the back.

"I hope so" looking down at her shoes.

Glee club just ended; while everyone is busy preparing to leave, Rachel is frozen in her seat. Before Kurt left her, he sends her an encouraging look. She saw the blonde getting up so she follows her from behind.

"Hey Quinn?" Quinn looked over her shoulder, she stops and turn around when she saw the look on her friend's face.

"Yeah? Are you okay? You don't look so good" she steps closer to the brunette.

"I'm fine nothing to worry about. Is this a good time? I want to tell you something"

"It's good. You're scaring me, what is it?" she held the brunette's arm, they both sat at the front row side by side.

"We are friends right?" the head cheerio nodded "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now, but I don't know how and it really scares me to think of how you will react. This friendship is important to me so I will tell you everything" biting her lower lip and looking anywhere but Quinn.

"Rach…what is going on? You are acting like Raelan last night. Is this something has to do about it?" the pounding on her chest got a little bit faster, leaning forward to the brunette.

"Yeah, kind of but please believe me that I didn't mean for this to happen any of it but it did. I really care about you and what I'm going to tell you will either ruin our friendship or hopefully not" she said looking now at the blonde cheerio who is getting fidgety by the moment.

"Tell me, I need to know if it really has to do with him" clenching her fist around the edge of the desk she is sitting on.

"Um, you see…well Raelan and I are—"suddenly Santana came barreling in between them, her back on the frozen cheerio, looming over the brunette.

"Can't it Berry, whatever it is shut up. I need Q over here" pointing back with her thumb at the still frozen cheerio.

"But its important Santana, you have to wait bef—"

"No, let's go Q. Britt is waiting" grabbing the head cheerio's wrist and dragging her out of the choir room, Rachel slumped back in her chair defeated.

"Wait San, she'll tell me about Raelan I need to hear it" came out of her stupor, trying to tug her arms back.

"Trust me you don't want to hear it. What I'm going to tell you will surely top it off"

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait we'll have to go to B's first" they both got in to the Latina's red convertible and drive to Brittany's house.

"Okay,here we are. Tell me now" standing in front of the other two cheerios, hands firmly placed on her hips, glaring at them.

"Calm down Q. I gots this" the Latina flopped down beside the taller blonde.

"OMG Quinn, you didn't tell us your boyfriend is a hottie. I want a taste of that" said Brittany.

"What? How did you know? You can't touch my boyfriend Britt ever" spluttered at her friend but still standing in her place.

"Woah, I don't think you'll call him that after hearing this" said the Latina, smirking at the confuse look of their head cheerio.

"And what it is? Because I have important things to do than wait for you to blabber non sense" raises her eyebrow trying to intimidate them.

"Your so called boyfriend…is a liar. He is cheating on you Q" said Santana drawing out every word.

"Huh! And now you're making stories about him? What is it you want San? I don't have time for this" Quinn froze for a second before shaking her head and grabbing her things from the floor and going out of the room.

"Wait, it's true. Remember when you told me him being in a football team in Carmel? Well look at this since you don't want us to find out who he is, we did it for ourselves" said Santana, she sat up and then crossed her arms.

"I knew someone from their football team, we made out before in one of the games we are against them and he is so hot and—"said Brittany with a faraway look in her eyes.

"B, get to the point I don't want to hear any of your sexcapades" Quinn snapped at her, getting irritated with her so called friends.

"Watch it Q, you can't talk to her like that" Santana stood up from her place advancing to her captain.

"Anyway I asked him about your boyfriend, he didn't know him. He said no Raelan Sinclair is on the team even their team mates doesn't know about him" said Brittany.

"You are lying, how could you—"Quinn steps back, colliding against Brittany's desk and then collapses on the chair, turning white.

"Not just that, I thought he told you that so you will like him but when I looked for the list of students enrolled this year, nothing came up with that name. It's either he lied to you about his name or he lied to you about everything" said Santana watching her friend closely as the wheels on the blonde's head starts turning.

"No, he won't do that to me. He cares for me, I know that" shaking her head to block off the images her mind concurred about him cheating on her.

"Then, how will you explain that? And those times when you complain that he won't see you except at night? That I call is cheating and we have evidences" said Santana leaning back on the wall.

"What is it? Wait; don't tell me you two have been spying on us? How could you? Its private!" said Quinn glaring daggers at the two cheerios.

"It's your fault, if you have told me the first time I asked you then I won't have to go to this extreme" the Latina shrugged her shoulders "Could you at least be thankful? We've done you a favor, now you knew what kind of a guy he is" she added.

"Yeah and he is gay" said Brittany jumping from her bed to stand close to her favorite brunette.

"What? No that can't be…Tell me everything you knew or else…" Quinn stood up, advancing to them, this is way too much.

"Or else what?...whatever, anyway your boyfriend is doing the nasty with your so called friends" Santana said the last part in teasing.

"Nasty? Friends? Who?" now the smaller blonde is getting more confuse, pacing around the room.

"Berry" said the Latina in a monotone voice.

"and Kurt" added Brittany from where she is perched next to the brunette.

"Kurt? What he has to do with this and Rachel? No, you are mistaken she can't do that to me, they won't do that to me" _Is this what Rachel is going to tell me, Oh god I can't…_

"They already did. We saw him a few times enter her house after he drops you off to your place. Trust me, we waited but we never saw him get out of that house. Your new best friend Berry and your so called boyfriend is sneaking behind your back while you are mooning over him and getting comfy with the midget" Santana is taunting her friend although she knew it's cruel she still finds joy in bringing the blonde down from time to time.

"He was there in Sectionals, we saw him—"said Brittany when she saw that Quinn is not going to say anything.

"I know he told me and gave me a flower" she said but not looking at them, her eyes are unseeing, unshed tears filling her eyes.

"We saw him enter a room with Kurt. It's either he is doing the nasty with him too or Kurt knows about their affair and he is helping them. God Q, you really know how to choose your friends and boyfriends" Santana said laughing a bit.

"I'm sorry Quinn but he is totally cute, I still want to do him" said Brittany giving her a sad smile.

"I-I have to go, uhm my m-mom wants me to..yeah bye" a tear fell down her cheeks and brushes it off quickly, not wanting to break down in front of anybody. She rushed out of the house to her car then to her house, driving like a mad woman.

"Is that okay San? What we did to her? She really looks heartbroken" said Brittany feeling guilty after she saw her friend cry.

"Its fine Britt at least she already knew" the Latina patted her shoulder before enveloping her in a hug.

**6:45pm To Quinn: Where are you baby? Are you coming over? We need to talk. –Raelan **

**6:50pm To Quinn: Is everything okay? Want me to come over instead? –Raelan**

**6:52pm To Quinn: Quinn? Please text back –Raelan**

**7:03pm To Quinn: Baby, I'm at the park are you coming? –Raelan**

**7:05pm To Quinn: Quinn please tell me what is going on. I am worried about you –Raelan**

**7:15pm To Quinn: Quinn, Raelan told me that you won't answer his texts and calls. Is everything okay? –Rachel**

**7:18pm To Quinn: Are you avoiding me too? Whatever it is I am so sorry, please tell me what I did so I can fix it. Is this about earlier? Let us talk tomorrow and I'll tell you everything. Please Quinn –Rachel**

**7:20pm To Quinn: Baby, Rachel told me you won't answer her texts too. I really need to talk to you. If you won't text back I'll come to your house. I don't care if your parents are there –Raelan **

She was in her room moping, what she learned from Brittany and Santana breaks her heart. The two people that she learned to trust are cheating on her with one another. She lied to her mother when asked if she is okay and went to her room locking everything out.

_How could they? I trusted them and this is how they will pay me back? Now, they are talking to each other…they didn't even show remorse when I'm with them. So that is why he is acting like that whenever I ask him to meet my friends, but Rachel how could she…_

She read the brunette's text and can't help but to reply, she is more than hurt than angry with her. Even if she wants to hate the girl she can't do it, the brunette had already dug herself deep into her heart.

**To Rachel: I'm fine but I can't talk right now –Quinn**

She read the last text of her boyfriend or soon to be ex and doesn't want to see him right now. After sending, she shut off her phone and buried herself into her bed and self pity.

From across the town, Raelan is waiting for the blonde to show up when he receive a message from her. His heart broke from what she said.

**To Raelan: No, you don't have to come here. I'm fine, I need space I don't want to see you right now. I'll tell you when but please not right now –Quinn**

He paled, his hands got clammy and almost drops his phone. _What space? Is she breaking up with me? What did I do?_ He was frozen in his place and didn't notice two figure coming his way.

"You okay there? You seem like you have seen a ghost" said the brunette.

"I think he didn't hear you" the blonde taps his shoulder and that is when he notices the presence of the two.

"Huh? Who are you?" he said getting back in character.

"My name is Santana and this is Brittany, we are friends of Quinn" she reaches a hand for him to shake, he did hesitantly.

"Is she okay? She won't answer any of my texts and calls. Have you seen her?" he drops her hand and stood up facing them.

"Nope, but we are here. We can entertain you" said Brittany standing too close to his liking, he slightly moves away from her.

"I'm sorry but Quinn is my girlfriend so no" he shakes his head at the two advancing cheerio.

"I think not anymore" said Santana under her breath.

"What?" he asked leaning forward a little so he can hear clearly.

"Nothing. Here is my number, if you change your mind don't hesitate to call" the Latina whispered in his ear and licking them before pulling away, shiver run down his back.

"And here is mine, I'm blonde too and I bet I'm better than Quinn when it comes to you know what" said Brittany trailing her fingers in his chest; he swallowed hard and steps back.

"Sorry girls but no. I'm not interested" he said tucking away their numbers, still creep out at them.

"Whatever, it's your lost but keep those you'll need it soon. Let's go Britt" grabbing the blonde's hand and walking away from him.

"Bye handsome" said Brittany, looking over her shoulder and winks at him.

He stood there dumbfounded didn't know what to think. His two tormentors are flirting and proposing sex to him, if they only knew. He decided to just go home and sleep everything off and maybe tomorrow he'll wake up and everything is just a dream.

_**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_**We need to talk. Meet me at my place now.-Q**_

Quinn hadn't had slept at all, everything that her friends told her got her. After having some time to think she decided to clear it all up and ask him, she really likes the boy and she wouldn't let their relationship end like that.

_**I'm sorry I can't, can we meet later?-R**_

Her blood run cold, her grip on her phone tightens. Santana's words play out on her head continuously.

"_Then, how will you explain that? And those times when you complain that he won't see you except at night? That I call is cheating and we have evidence"_

_**If you won't see me right now we are over. I am breaking up with you. This is your last chance-Q**_

She sent and waited. Rachel on the other hand is anxious, she doesn't want to break up with her but she can't meet her. The only thing to do now is tell her the truth. She called Kurt to come over before asking Quinn to come over to her house.

Quinn parked outside the house, she recognized it as the house of Raelan's friend. She went to the door and knock, when the door opens her anger came crushing to the surface. _What is she doing here?_

"Rachel? What are you doing here? Where is Raelan?" her tone rising a bit higher.

"Hi Quinn please come in, he is not here. We need to talk." she said in a small voice, hesitant to look at the blonde in the eyes.

They were in the living room, as soon as she saw Kurt she can't hold back anymore.

"Okay, someone needs to tell me what is going on. Where is he? What are you two doing here? Rachel, I trusted you but you betrayed me!" she yelled at the brunette, keeping the hurt inside.

"You knew? I'm so sorry Quinn, I never meant it to happen. I wanted to tell you the whole time but I'm scared and I don't want to lose you. I care so much for you and I'm sorry." Rachel said in front of the blonde, fumbling with her skirt.

"So you admit it? How could you? And does Kurt know?" the boy nodded "My God, how long have this been going on? How long have you been sneaking around with my boyfriend?" her voice is getting louder as she paces the room.

"What? Is- is that what you think? No Quinn that's not what I meant, I'm not—it's not this is for." she tried to calm the HBIC down but it only makes the other angrier.

"And you Kurt helping them to cheat around on me?" she points her finger at the stunned boy.

"No Quinn, no one is cheating or sneaking behind your back. Please listen to Rachel she'll tell you everything." he said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me. Santana and Brittany told me everything. They said that Rae had been spending time with you after we meet and they saw him and Kurt enter a hotel room last Sectionals. Where is he anyway? I need him to explain to me why he lied about his identity." she looks around but didn't see him, the other two follows wherever she goes.

"Lied?" asked Rachel from behind, almost colliding in to her when the blonde suddenly spins around to face her.

"Yes, as it turns out Santana decides to snoop around she found out that no Raelan Sinclair exists in Carmel, no one knows him and no record about him in that school, so where is he?" she advances at the them, the two slowly back away from her.

"That' what we want to talk to you about. Please bear in mind that we didn't plan any of this it just happen and please let me explain before you decide on anything." they went back to the living room and sat opposite each other, Kurt standing behind the couch where Rachel is sitting.

"Fine." she growled narrowing her eyes at the two.

"You see there is no Raelan Sinclair in a sense, he doesn't exist." she holds her hand up when the blonde tried to speak "That is why you can't see him except at night. It was a curse; I think that it was because of it. I don't even know how it happened, one day I am a girl and when the sun sets I turned into a boy. I don't really know how to explain it to you, you see—"Rachel is rambling, her hands flailing trying to explain.

"Wait stop, you are not making any sense here. I don't understand." said Quinn a little harsher than she intended.

"Raelan and I are one, we are the same person. When the sun sets I turn into a boy which is Raelan and when the sun rises I change back to being me, a girl." said Rachel slowly, hoping the blonde would understand.

"Are you crazy? Nothing happens like that in real life. Don't fuck with me Berry; I don't have time for your shit." snapping at Rachel, the brunette froze for a moment with wide eyes, seeing the HBIC re surface again.

"I'm not, I wish this is not true but it is. I don't know how to explain it to you because I don't even know how it happens to me or why me." she slumped back on the couch, looking at the blonde sadly.

"It's true Quinn, I saw her a few times change." said Kurt while nodding as if it will help the blonde to believe them.

"No, I don't believe you. Can you just please tell me the truth and not this crap!" Quinn shoot up from her seat, she needs to move if she wants to remain calm.

"Quinn please believe me it's the truth." she looks at the clock "Look it's almost sunset I can show you." standing up, she went to the center of the room close to the blonde.

"Fine." looking at the two staring at her "So...let's say I believe your story, how long has this been going on?" looking expectantly at the little brunette.

"A week after class starts. It just happened, I don't know how."

The clock strikes sunset, a shift in air felt by the occupants of the room, suddenly Rachel is turning in front of Quinn. Her long brown hair is getting shorter; the small body built becoming larger that her clothes almost can't fit. Quinn's eye bulges at the sight, mouth hang open.

"Oh my god this is not happening. You- You're him…Raelan and Rachel oh my god!...all this time." she covers her mouth "I-I can't believe it, I thought you are my friend I thought you cared for me but no! You lead me to believe that what we have is real." tears start to fall, still not believing on what she is seeing.

"It's real Quinn, everything what we had all of that—"he was cut off by hard slap from the blonde.

"Then why didn't you tell me? If Santana didn't force to tell me, I'm still oblivious to everything." choking back a sob, Raelan is crying with her but didn't dare to go near him. The brunette is the last thing that she wanted right now.

"I did...God knows how many times I tried. Please believe me I didn't mean to keep this to you I just don't know how to tell you. Yesterday, at school this is what I'm trying to tell you but every time someone interrupts us." he steps towards her but she backs away from him. Kurt is heartbroken for his best friend.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore, you lied to me. Now it's clear to me, those times when you just say random things and how it felt familiar when I'm with you. You did this, you planned this don't you? You wanted to get close to me and make me fall for you..Well I hate to say it but no; I'm not going to fall for someone like you." she spat, heart breaking as well as those words comes out of her mouth knowing it's not true. She wanted to take it back when she saw his face crumpled in pain but she is mad and hurt.

"Please, I'm so sorry I really mean it when I say that I like you and no, I didn't plan any of it. At first, I got curious because you are so different from the Quinn I knew inside the school but when I got to know you I saw the whole different side of you and then I started to like you. I don't know when it happened but it did. If I had I choice do you think I want to be like this? Do you think it's easy to like someone like you when I know that you won't share the same feelings the instant you know the truth? I got scared, scared that when you know the truth you'll just left me and forget everything that happens."

"I don't know anything anymore, just don't go near me. I don't want to see you again or Rachel whoever you are. I'm done, we are over." she turned on her heels and out the house before anyone can say another word.

"I'm so sorry." the brunette said weakly, falling on his knees and sobbing uncontrollably. Kurt made his way to his broken form and held him tight.

It's almost a week of heartbreaking silence, Rachel tried to talk to the blonde again but she avoids her like a plague. It was better before when Quinn would insult or slushy her at least then the blonde acknowledges her presence. Now Quinn acted as if nothing happened, as if Rachel doesn't exist. Rachel would leave notes and flowers on her locker or sometimes in front of her house before the blonde's parents come home.

"What do you think happen to those two?" asked Mercedes, they look at the brunette and the blonde on each side of the room.

"Well whatever it is I don't think I wanna know." said Artie beside Tina still looking at the former friends.

The bell rang for the end of the period, everyone rushed out for their next period. Rachel is walking towards her locker when a cold sticky liquid hit her. She stood frozen in her place, slushy dripping in her face. Wiping her face out of slushy, she saw Quinn standing in her locker with shock and anger in her face, when the blonde saw that she is looking she made it look like that she is not affected.

"Hey Rach come on lets clean you up." said Kurt coming to her aid as soon as he saw the jock threw the slushy at her. When they enter the girl's bathroom that's the only time she let the tears fall down.

"Are you okay?" he rolled his eyes at his own question, of course she is not okay.

"It hurts so much Kurt." weeping silently, she doesn't want to attract any more attention from outside.

"I know sweetie, just give her time. She'll come around." running his hands up and down her arms, grabbing tissues and wiping her face out of the slushy dripping her face.

Quinn is in her room locked up from the rest of the weekend. Judy noticed how her youngest is more depress than the usual, she hadn't seen her like this after meeting Raelan. She had a feeling what her daughter is going through right now.

"Honey, I haven't seen much of your boyfriend recently. Are you okay?" she sat at the younger blonde's bed beside her daughter who is curled up with a pillow in between her legs.

"We broke up mom." Quinn said her face is buried on her pink pillow.

"What? Why? But he looks nice and a gentleman." the older blonde snatched away the pillow she is holding tightly to see her daughter's face clearly.

"It didn't work out mom" she looks down at her hands, picking at her nails.

"I'm sorry honey, I thought you'll have it this time you looked good together." she had one arm around her daughter and squeezed tight.

"Can we not talk about it? I just want to forget about him." biting her lower lip, not wanting to cry again remembering her ex-boyfriend.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" asked Judy while running her fingers through the younger blonde's hair.

"Nothing I'll be on my room." then lay down on her side, her back is facing her mother. Judy sigh and went to leave her at peace.

At night when no one is looking both are being miserable without the other. Quinn is getting confuse of her feelings for them, she knew that she likes Raelan but Rachel? It's not new to her that she finds the brunette beautiful she accepted that for a while now and with all her qualities it might be possible that she likes the brunette too that way.

Another note and flower, Quinn shut her locker and went to find the culprit. She found her in her locker and drags her to the nearest bathroom. Rachel was shocked by how she was manhandled but she shut her mouth when the said note was shoved in to her.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought I told you I don't want to do anything about you? Don't you get that?" the head cheerio in bitch mode, tapping her shoe against the cold hard floor.

"I understand perfectly but I choose not to do what you want. I meant what I said and I will prove to you that my feelings are true and for you to forgive me" the brunette stands her ground although she is nervous by how Quinn is looking at her.

"But I don't like you, you're a girl. So please for both of our sakes, stop all this." Quinn said a little weakly, flash of vulnerability slips from her facade but her walls came back as soon as it broke down.

"I know, but I still care for you and I want you to be part of my life even as just friends. I know it's too much to ask but I will take that out of nothing. I know you still care for me too." she looked up at the blonde through her eyelashes, the blonde almost gave in.

"Geez, when will you learn? I don't want anything from you!" backing away from the tiny diva, this is getting out of hand she needs to leave.

"I don't care what you say Quinn I won't stop until you forgive me." said Rachel and smiled at her before going back to the hall and to her next class. Quinn leaned at the bathroom walls, breathing hard. _What is happening to me?_

Weeks past of no communication and Rachel is getting tired of it all but she can't stop to make this last effort. It was a very good opportunity thanks to the boys.

"_Hey, since Regionals is coming up, let's go party before Mr. Shue decides to kill us in practice." said Puck when he enters the choir room._

"_Yeah, I know this new bar downtown it's awesome." said Finn._

"_Okay, that's it then let's all meet Saturday 7pm and everyone will be there." they all look at Rachel and she just smiled at them._

"_Oh come on, you never hangout with us." said Finn getting closer at her, Quinn glaring at him from the other side of the room._

"_Well I've been busy but I'll try." their little diva shrugged her shoulders, inside she is going through plans on how to make a certain blonde cheerio fall for her._

"_Fine, so everyone okay?" asked Puck, some yelled in agreement at him while others just murmured and nod their heads. Kurt is looking skeptically at her, knowing his best friend something big will happen._

Now he is standing at backstage preparing his song for Quinn. Kurt is friends with one of the members of the band and they asked for his help. Raelan is looking through the curtain in the blonde's direction. She is with the other glee kids but somehow on her own world.

"I thought Rachel would be here. Hey Kurt where is she?" asked Finn. The boy rolled his eyes at him, he is persistent.

"Uhm, she's busy. Finishing a project." Kurt said not looking at him.

"Whatever, forget about the midget let's start with this party!" said Santana bringing a glass full of beer close to her mouth. Everyone joins in.

They ordered booze and foods and the band that was scheduled started playing. It was after a while when the vocalist announces a special number.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, what's up?" Everyone shouts at the same time.

"Okay! So this is a special night, I have my friend here and he wants to sing a song for someone. Everyone let's give him a round of applause, hey come over here!" Everyone clapped and most of the girls fell off their chairs when they saw Raelan come up the stage with an acoustic guitar hanging his neck. He is wearing tight black jeans, white fitted shirt with a v-neck showing a hint of chest hair, a leather motorcycle jacket and black converse shoes. His hair is little longer but stylishly messy thanks to Kurt, his bangs almost covering his eyebrows.

"Oh my God, he is so hot. I really want in that. Thanks Q, you made it easier for me." said Santana eyeing the blonde who is squirming in her seat.

"Whatever, I don't like him he is all yours." but deep down she is getting all hot and bothered on how he looks up that stage. With that look and his self confidence it makes him hotter in her eyes.

"Oh really? So it won't be a problem if I get into his pants right? Sure Brittany will be happy about this." Santana smirks, Quinn stiffened at her implications but didn't show how affected she is.

"Really Quinn? You dated that guy? Wow he is a hottie. If I have someone like that I won't ever let him go." said Tina eyeing the brunette in the stage intensely.

"San, do you think he will agree to us this time now that Q and I broke up?" asked Brittany sitting beside the Latina. She can't wait to have a go on him. Quinn snaps to the blonde, _This time? When did they talk to him? _She thought.

"I'm sure Britt. He is a guy he has needs, something I'm sure Q over there can't give" Quinn glared at her but didn't answer her she just looks back at Raelan fixing his instrument.

"Hi! I'm Raelan you can call me Rae" the girls in the audience screamed like fan girls at him "I'm here for a special someone. I'd like to say I'm sorry… again. I meant everything that I said; I hope you find it in you to forgive me. Maybe I'm selfish for doing this considering of what you ask of me but I will still say it, the first and maybe the last time I will." He looks straight into the hazel eyes staring back at him "I'll do what you want, from now on I'll stay away from you but before that…this is for you." He looks at the band and cue in to start, once again looking at the blonde "I love you Quinn Fabray, the only girl that I loved, believe it or not but I do." the audience awed at the same time looking at the said blonde cheerio.

Quinn was holding her breath since Raelan started speaking and let out a gasp, eyes wide open when she heard those three words. She broke out of her trance when she heard a familiar tune blaring in the speaker. When Raelan started to sing, the place was once again full of girlish yells from his fan girls.

_I'm gonna love you, when our time is right_

_Be thinking of you, every day and every night_

_To think you're somewhere in this world and someday I will make you my wife_

_So every day we're not together I hope you know that you'll be alright_

He never looks away from her, if this will be the last time he would do this then he's gonna make sure to do it right, the Rachel Berry way. Most of the people inside swaying in time with the music, the only people who blatantly showed annoyance is the two football players. Puck more annoyed because he attracts more girls than him and Finn scowling at him, finding out that he was the one Quinn dumped him for.

_Cuz I...I'm gonna make you feel, like you're the only girl in the world_

_Like you're the only one that I'll ever love_

_Like you're the only one who knows my heart_

_(Oohh)_

_Like you're the only one that's in command_

_Cuz you're the only one who understands_

_How to make me feel like a man_

As the music plays, one by one staff of the bar walks towards the blonde carrying different flowers three of each kind. There were roses, tulips, lilies, camellias, daisies and others and hands it to her smiling. Every girl in the place is jealous of her and she can't keep her smile to herself.

_And when you're lonely, I'll keep you company_

_Like this world was only made for you and me_

_And when it doesn't feel right with another, I hope you believe_

_That in a world with no light, I will be all that you need...to see_

"My God Q, where did you find him? Does he have a brother?" asked Mercedes, getting jealous of her friend now.

"Nope, the only one" she answer them but still looking at the flowers coming her way. If it won't stop she won't fit it in her car. She looks up at Raelan and when she does her mouth went dry and a lump formed in her throat. There standing in the stage singing his heart out is not Raelan but Rachel, she can see it clearly now, it's always been Rachel from the start.

"You're so lucky Fabray." She can't stop looking at him and when their eyes meet her breath caught in her throat, those gorgeous brown eyes, Rachel's, it is the brunette's eyes who is she looking at every time. _Why didn't I notice it before? He told me…He gave me clues but I didn't…Oh my god. _When he steps down the stage and slowly walk towards her, her heart beats faster than before _What is he gonna do?_

_I'm gonna make you feel, like you're the only girl in the world_

_Like you're the only one that I'll ever love_

_Like you're the only one who knows my heart_

_(oohh)_

_Like you're the only that's in command_

_Cuz you're the only one who understands_

_How to make me feel like a man_

Raelan is staring so deep into her, she felt like she is burning. Every way he took, girls tried to touch him or want to have his attention but he has eyes only for her. She looks around the bar and everyone's eyes are on them. Some are smiling and some are glaring at her, she raises her eyebrow and sneer they look away and she smiled to herself. _You still got it_

_Ta da da da_

_Ta da da da_

_Ta da da da_

_Ta da da da_

_(Wooah oohh)_

The accompaniment slowed down, only the guitar he has is left playing. He stops in front of her and smile handing her three gardenias with a green ribbon wrap around it and singing the song only to her. She reaches for the flowers but didn't say anything; he frowned but continues to play for her.

_I'm gonna make you feel, like you're the only girl in the world_

_Like you're the only one that I'll ever love_

_Like you're the only one who knows my heart_

The music starts to gain crescendo; he looks one last time at her and smiles sadly. He walks backwards from her, back to the stage and then spins around when he reaches the corner and climbs the stage again. Kurt stood up from his seat to meet him backstage.

_Like you're the only that's in command_

_Cuz you're the only one who understands_

_How to make me feel like a man_

_Ta da da da _

_Ta da da da_

_Ta da da da_

_Ta da da da_

_(Wooah oohh)_

"Thank you! Hope you have a good night!" he bowed down and went straight to the backstage. Roaring fans stood up from their seats cheering him on to sing one more song.

"Hey! You are so good out there; did you see how those girls are falling all over for you?" happy for his friend. If they are not best friends and he didn't know who he truly is, he will be one them fawning over him.

"I'm not interested in them; there is only one I want. And based on how she reacts out there I don't think I'll get it." he looks down at his hands and shrugging. It hurts to know that the only person he loves that way doesn't feel the same.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What will you do now?" he wraps his arm around him, rubbing his back.

"I can't do anything, the ball is in her court now." with that he left the bar with Kurt following behind. Unknown to them a certain blonde is watching them closely.

_**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**_

Song:

Only Girl – Boyce Avenue

Sorry for the late update,busy.

Thanks for Comegetit for the beta of this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

_I Love You Quinn Fabray, the only girl that I loved, believe it or not but I do_

Everything is still fresh in her mind what happened in the bar even after a week. True to his or her words Rachel didn't bother her anymore, no calls even texts. She got what she wanted but she is not happy, she misses the brunette so much. Whenever she sees, Rachel her heart aches for her but she can't be gay, not her so she pretends that everything is okay. She was interrupted by her two friends sitting in between her, she looks at them from side to side but as if they didn't notice her.

"So, we really gonna do it tonight San?" asked Brittany, looking at the Latina over the other blonde's head while poking her salad.

"Yup, after this date I'll make sure that this time we'll get it from him." Santana nodded firmly, smiling at her blonde counterpart, not even bothering that Quinn is listening to them.

"What if he doesn't want to?"

"Trust me Britt, with both our looks and how hot we are he won't say no. Besides I'm sure he'll want it because on how the looks of it, Q didn't give him any" Quinn froze in between them can't actually understand what they are saying but as soon as she realized what it is said her head starts spinning.

"What?" she almost yelled at the two.

"You heard me were going to take Rae's vcard...tonight" Santana said licking her lips at the thought of him above her.

"How did you know that he is still virgin?" asked Quinn, clenching and unclenching her hands from under the table.

"He told me the last time we went out. I have to step up my game so I'll bring Britt with me, no one can refuse that offer" she said with a smug smile on her face.

"Do you mean you went out before? When?" the head cheerio asked a little eagerly, trying to hold in her emotions.

"I don't think it's your business but as a friend I'll tell you. Last Saturday after that performance he pulls off. He is really nice you know; now I want him more than ever"

"And me, San promised me that we can both have him now that you don't want him anymore" said Brittany feeling left out from their conversation.

"What makes you so sure that he likes you?" growling at her second in command.

"Oh please, no one wants us. So thanks Q for dumping him." she winks at her before shoving a forkful of salad in her mouth.

"Whatever, you can have him I don't care what you do." she forced out of her mouth, deep inside she is hurting _He move on too fast…_

"Don't worry we'll tell you how good he is." the two cheerio left her after finishing their food.

Santana and Brittany is not her only problem but since he broke up with Finn the boy started to make a move on Rachel. The brunette looks like she is very much enjoying the attention. The blonde is more than hurt because after telling her that Rachel loves her she is now flirting with others that is not her. As if she can blame the other girl for moving on but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt her.

"Okay guys we have to start practicing for Regionals, Wait, where are Finn and Rachel?" As if on cue the two enter the room laughing together, not even noticing the others looking at them. They both sat in the front row besides each other. Quinn looks up from the book she was reading when she heard the two, she earlier noticed that Rachel is still not there but she didn't think that they would be together. She clenched her hand of how the two sat too close, she is trembling in her seat wanting nothing more to rip them apart and hold the brunette in her arms and never let her go.

"Hey Q, are you okay?" asked Brittany

"Yeah I'm fine" she said under her breath, glaring daggers at the boy's head.

"Are you sure? Coz you look like you want to murder someone." she looks around and saw what is bothering her friend "I thought you two broke up, are you still in love with him?"

"Huh? Of course not Britt just let it go I don't want to talk about it." she pretends to read her book again but her mind is not anywhere in the task.

During practice, she can't take her eyes off the brunette unknown to her two pair of eyes watching her every move.

"Rach, are you sure what you're doing? What if it back fires?" asked Kurt when he is sure that no one is listening.

"I'm sure Kurt and besides I'm not doing this just because of her. I'm trying to let go because no one knows if she still wants to be with me. It's been weeks but she doesn't say anything and besides I'm just making friends nothing is wrong with that right?"

"Yeah but be careful okay?"

"Okay, thank you Kurt" they separate ways going to their own classes.

"You said you love me" Quinn followed her in the bathroom after their class. Unfortunately they shared it with Finn. He is all over the brunette and the head cheerio can't control the green out of her.

"I do." said Rachel, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Then why?" crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why what?" she sighed, if the blonde would continue to talk to her this way they won't get any further.

"Santana and Brittany and then Finn." the blonde spat their names, grimacing when she remember what Santana said earlier.

"What about them?" the brunette go back to re-touching her makeup, but deep inside she is jumping up and down that her plan is working.

"Don't play dumb with me. You tell me you are in love with me then you go around flirting with them. What is that?" she steps behind the diva looking at her in the mirror.

"I don't know what you are talking about. And besides what is it to you?" she puts down her blush and crosses her arms over her chest, challenging her.

"Right, what is it to me? I don't even care about you." she froze a little but instantly came back. She backs away from the diva.

"Hey, come on. You're the one who corner me, might as well tell me." Rachel faced the retreating blonde. _Did I get too far?_

"Nevermind." she rushes past her. _What am I thinking? talking to her?_

"So we meet again. How about you, I and my friend here go somewhere more private?" asked Santana when they came up behind him. Raelan is one again on their bench after his nightly run.

"Where?" He is not surprise anymore when the two cheerio appear next to him. The duo always finds him in there. They are actually nice if they stop insulting or harassing him and others.

"We can go to my place no one will bother us." said Brittany, standing close to him.

"I don't think so." he shakes his head, scratching his neck.

"Come on as if you're doing anything. Let's have some fun, it's been weeks since your stunt, Q doesn't want you." Santana invades his personal space massaging his biceps, he backs away slightly.

"I know that but it doesn't mean I don't love her anymore." he is still in love with Quinn and even though they are broken up, he is feeling guilty for even considering what the other two proposes, he feels like he is cheating on the blonde.

"Who says anything about love, we just want to hang out okay?" she stands on her toes and whisper on his ear.

"Yeah, you look so sad." said Brittany running her fingers in his expose arms.

"Fine, but I can't stay long." _nothing is wrong with that right?_

"Deal." both girl grabs his arm and drags him to the taller blonde's house. All the while a certain blonde is watching them from a far.

Quinn bursts in her room and closes the door with force it echoed around the house.

"How could he? They are really going to do it. What the hell is wrong with me? This is my entire fault!" pacing around her room, unshed tears filling her eyes.

_Knock knock._

"Honey, everything okay?" Judy asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes mom." her voice tremble, she sank down tin her bed when her knees gave out.

"Now I know something is wrong. Why don't you tell me? Maybe I can help." her mother enter her room upon hearing her broken voice, she sat down beside her crying daughter. She told her mom what happened to them except that Raelan is really a girl that turns into a boy every time the sun sets.

"If you really like someone then fight for it." holding the younger blonde tightly after she calmed down.

"Mom, it's not that easy he lied to me." she sniffs a little and wipes her eyes with her hands.

"Okay, so he made a mistake the question is can you look past that and give him a second chance?" she didn't answer "You don't have to answer right now, think about it then that's the time to make your decision if you still want to be with him or not." she said looking down at her, the younger blonde looking up at her mother.

"Thanks mom." then buried her head in her mother's chest.

"So Q, do you want to know how good he is?" Santana said walking beside her, not missing a beat when the blonde turns in the corner.

"I don't want to hear any of your sexcapades." she walks a little faster not wanting to deal with the Latina this early of the morning.

"Well your lost, damn I can't believe he takes Britt like that. That boy can go on the whole night. I'm still sore and my legs are still a little numb" she said casually, looking at her reaction from the corner of her eyes. She smirked when the blonde's face hardens and her mouth purse in a thin line.

"Yeah Q, he doesn't even sweat. It's been a while I have someone take me like that, can't wait to do that again. He said we can do it regularly" said Brittany came up between the two. She saw them talking so she decided to join in.

"Whatever." Quinn pushed past them not even glancing, when she turn in the corner she quickly wipes away a single tear that fell from her eyes.

"You had fun?" she locks the door of the bathroom when she saw Rachel enter. Her friends is messing with her, she wants it to stop. She knows what she wants and what she wants she gets.

"What do you mean?" a little startled when the blonde came out behind the door.

"Santana and Brittany, they told me." leaning sideways into the sink, looking at the brunette expectantly.

"What exactly did they tell you?" she honestly didn't know what this is about. She sighed out loud, she loves the girl but she is getting under her skin.

"You tell me." she raises her eyebrow, crossing her arms intimidating the brunette but her eyes tell otherwise.

"What this is about Quinn? You came here, at least tell me what I did." she face the blonde hands on her hips "If this is about last night then yes I had fun, happy now?" she snaps a little, instantly regretting it when the blonde looks like she is about to cry.

"So that is why you didn't want to do it with me. You said you want it to be perfect and romantic and that for us to be ready but the moment those two come to you, you can't wait to stick that to them." looking down, mumbling at first but getting stronger suddenly glaring at the other girl.

"Of course I want our first to be perfect and romantic. What are you talking about? What stick to who?" suddenly a realization hit her "Oh my god! You think that we had sex?" almost yelled at her, the head cheerio steps back a little with wide eyes, opening and closing her mouth to say something.

"What? Yeah it's what they said" Rachel raises her eyebrow "Well they implied that you did…" fumbling with her cheerio skirt.

"And you believed them?" the brunette asked incredulously, she steps forward "what if we did, what are you going to do?" another step, the blonde snaps back in to her "What is it to you?" now she is standing in front of the blonde.

"Nothing, as if I care about you or what you do." she said with her bitch face on again, but Rachel saw how she is struggling to hold back her jealousy.

"Then why are you here? If I didn't know any better I'll say that you are jealous." the blonde scoffed but didn't deny, Rachel smirked "What if I tell you how good Santana is with her hands? Oh god those mouth can you imagine what they can do?" Quinn is now glaring at her. "and Britt, I didn't know how flexible she is but damn I didn't know anyone can do that. Those legs, soft and so smooth and how strong they wrapped around me." Quinn is looking at the floor clenching her fist together "Santana...I knew she had a beautiful voice, the edge and sultriness in it when she sings? but it's so much better when she is groaning and moaning my name under me, writhing and arching her body against mine." she closes her eyes as if imagining the night before "You know, before I didn't understand why boys are always fascinated with big breasts now I do, how it feels good in my hands, so big and soft to—"she was cut off by a slap in her face. She looked at the blonde stunned her hands in her abused cheek.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to, oh god Rach I'm so sorry" she choked out a sob, her hands covering her mouth. The brunette is frozen in her place. She saw the blonde crying and trying to lessen the sound of it but failing. She reaches forward hesitantly but the blonde steps back, she continues until she traps her against the wall. Slowly, she wraps her arms around her and let the blonde collapse in her with "I'm sorry and 'it's okay." were heard from both.

"It's okay baby, I'm so sorry. I won't ever do that to you I love you so much." Rachel said against her ear while rubbing circles in her back. The blonde cheerio stiffens when she heard those three words again and pushes the diva away.

"No, it's not okay. It's your fault I'm like this, why I'm feeling like this. You confuse me…you scare me."

Still crying but doesn't back away when Rachel steps closer to her.

"What are you so scared of?" caressing her cheeks, gently wiping her tears away.

"I'm scared of these feelings when I'm with you. I'm not supposed to feel this way, it's wrong. I can't be gay but I miss you so much and it hurts when I see you with Finn or Santana and Brittany." her shoulder slumped and defeated. All her energy left her after her admission, tired of suppressing this for too long. The brunette holds her hands and look up at her.

"I missed you too. Not a day I don't think about you. Every time I see you, my heart beats so fast I thought it will leap out from here." she placed her hands in her chest "I'm sorry for what I said I promise you we didn't have sex. At first they tried to convince me but it's no use because I know what I want and who I want and that is you" she said looking straight to the hazel eyes boring in to her, she smiled "You are the one that I love, no one else not ever, you better believe me" she swayed their arms, the blonde flushed smiling and ducks her head mumbling.

"What did you say?" Rachel leaned in to her to hear her better. Quinn looks in to her eyes getting lost in her gorgeous brown orbs. The second their eyes meet, she knew she can't fight against it anymore. She wants the brunette and she needs her more than ever.

"I love you too." she said in a small voice, brown eyes widen "I love you Rachel Berry, I have for a while but I tried to fight it. I tried to hate you, to make you hate me but everything I do is useless. All I can think about is you, your voice and your amazing personality even your diva attitude it's kind of adorable." they chuckled. Rachel held her hand tighter "I loved you as Raelan but I loved you first as Rachel and somehow in the back of my mind I knew he is you. I'm just blinded to see what is in front of me, what you are telling at the same time not. I'm sorry for everything I put you through especially this one" she caress the reddening cheeks of the smaller girl "And for putting you in this situation." the brunette scrunched her eyebrows together "I think I know how you became like this and it's my fault if I'm right." biting her lower lip and looking anywhere but the brunette.

"What do you mean?" the diva cups her face turning to look at her.

"It was a few days after school start, the three of us went to Britt's house to unwind from Cheerios, we watched movies and somehow we got drunk. It was very late when I woke up, Britt and San is passed out beside me on the floor. I got thirsty and hungry so I went to the kitchen, when I was looking through the cabinet I saw a bottle of wine. It has something to it that got me interested, like I was gravitated to it. I think it's a special kind because it has writings I don't understand maybe from Britt's family. Anyway I took a sip from it and the next thing I know I almost drink the half of it." she took a deep breath and squeezes the brunette's hands.

"What is it got to do me turning into a man?" head tilt sideways, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Well…you see that night I kind of thinking about you" the brunette raises her eyebrow "fine, I'm thinking about you so much that I imagined how would you look like if you are a boy and how it feels to be with you like that" she said in one breath, a tinge of pink coloring her face.

"You mean you want me to be a boy? Why?" pulling back a little from the blonde.

"No, I don't want you to be a boy. I just thought what would it feel like and how it will be easier if you are. But I didn't wish for it for you to be like this. I'm so sorry." she held the brunette's hand tighter when she tried to let go of her hand.

"I can't believe this, how can that happen? We are not in a movie this is real life." shaking her head from left and right, hair splaying on her face "What is it? A magical wine that when you drink it and wish it will come true?" she shakes her head, she needs to move but the blonde is holding her so tight.

"I didn't wish for anything I told you. I don't know anything else that can explain your situation, you said you started changing the week after school started right?" the brunette nodded "it's the same time so I don't know, it fits" shrugging her shoulders, slumping a little.

"Okay, okay so is there a way I can change back to who I really am?" wide brown eyes looking at the blonde hopefully.

"I don't know. That's the only thing I remember." the blonde said weakly, sadly looking at her. The diva just nodded her head.

"Alright we'll figure this out. Maybe we can talk about this in my place?" reaching out to hold hands with Quinn.

"Okay." they walk side by side to the parking lot. They need to talk about lots of things and it's a long time coming.

_**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**_

_Thanks for reading, next chapter will be posted soon, still waiting for my beta._

_Thank you Comegetit for the beta of this chapter._

_By the way, The Gift Of Your Curse is already done but I'm still making few changes with the subplots. Few chapters more and we are done. Looking forward for the sequel, if inspiration strikes._


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"You love me." Rachel still can't grasp that Quinn share the same feelings for her "You are in love with me." She is again looking for another confirmation. They are in her house, cuddling in the living room.

"Yes Rachel, I am in love with you. Believe it. This time I won't run, but I'm still scared" said the blonde cheerio while holding the brunette's hands, caressing her knuckles.

"I'm scared too, but we have each other now. And together we will make this work." they leaned down at the same time. Soft lips against each other, hands grab anywhere they can reach. Pulling and pushing, wanting to have the others closer.

"Wow. It's like the first time but different." said Rachel then runs her tongue on her lips, tasting the cherry flavored lipstick of the blonde.

"It's different, because this is our first as you and I and this won't be the last." the blonde leans down for a peck earning her a giggle.

"How long have you felt this way?" asked Rachel, biting her lower lip.

"I loved you for a while now but I accepted that I'm in love with you when you sang to me in that club. That's the first time I really saw you, not Raelan. I've been attracted to you for a while and that is why I've been mean to you before. I tried to tell myself that what I'm feeling for you is hate because I'm in denial." She looked down at her lap, "I'm so sorry for the slushies and name callings, and for insulting you. I just don't know how to handle all of these feelings."

"I understand and I have forgiven you. When I get to know you, I knew you didn't mean those things that you did. It did hurt me but now I understood. Now that I have you, everything that I've been through is worth it." She smiles at the blonde and lean forward to kiss her again. She grabs the taller girl's neck kissing her deeply. Rachel runs her tongue on the other girl's lip asking for permission, the blonde slightly open her mouth and the brunette shove her tongue inside tasting her again after a long time. Quinn massages the smaller girl's tongue against her own dueling for the upper hand. When air is needed, they pull back slightly, forehead leaning against each other.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Quinn when she regains her breath after that breath taking kiss.

"We can do whatever you like." said Rachel in a small voice, still out of breath.

"I want to be with you but I can't come out right now. I want to kiss you whenever I want and spend time together."

"Then we will do that. We can get to know each other better. We will stay as friends in front of the others, but when no one is looking you are mine." Rachel looking at the blonde expectantly, quirking the corner of her mouth a little. "Say it."

"What?"

"Ask me. I'm the one that asked you before, now it's your turn." said the brunette slyly. The blonde rolls her eyes but smiles at her, squaring her shoulders and turning fully at the other girl.

"Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" holding both of her hands together.

"Yes" they kiss again "now excuse me I have to change." She went up the stairs and to her room. Quinn looks around the house. She looks at the pictures of a younger version of her girlfriend and Rachel with her fathers, smiling as she did so.

"Hey" she looks up and saw Raelan descending the stairs, she missed him. The moment he was on his last step she threw herself on him. He braces himself against the banister and waited for the impact.

"I missed you." she said against his chest.

"I missed you too." he said, nuzzling his face in her hair smelling her fragrance around them. He leads her to the couch and sat close together. They just sat there and look at each other.

"Rachel?" she asked, looking in to his eyes. She can finally see the brunette in there.

"Yes baby?" he said not blinking. He knew that his girlfriend is looking for something in him.

"How is it for you?" she caresses his face down his jaw and neck.

"I feel the same if it's what you are asking. It doesn't mean that when I change body everything else changes. I have both memories. Whatever happens to this body, I will still feel it when I change back to my original self and the other way around." He cups the girl's face with both of his hands, caressing her cheekbones. "It is still me Quinn,Rachel, just inside a man's body." The blonde nodded and kissed him, he kissed back. He pulled back and chuckled.

"Well since you are my girlfriend, do you want me to be your boyfriend again?"

"Of course, I thought its obvious." they chuckled; she leaned back against him resting her head in his strong shoulder.

"So you are not freaked out? Are you okay with our set up?" He encircles his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"No I'm not, since it's kind of my fault you are in this situation. Besides I have the best of both worlds. I have an amazing and beautiful girlfriend and then I have this very handsome and wonderful boyfriend, what can I ask for more?" she looks up at him smiling and then she curled in to him.

"Yeah you are right. I have this gorgeous blonde for myself." he pulls back "But seriously, you think I had sex with Santana and Brittany? How long have we been dating and you thought of me as that?" asked Raelan as he narrows his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry okay? It's what they said and how they say it. How good you are and how you can go all night. Then S told me how you take Britt and she agreed that it's been a while since someone did that to her. What will you think if they told you that?" she pouted.

"Okay but even if they tried, nothing is going to happen. Anyway Britt is really that good." He smiles when he remembers what the other blonde did.

"What did you guys really do?" she tightened her hold on him and growled "If they touch you one more time I swear…"

"Hey, don't worry I won't let them. Any way, we played Dance Revolution II all night. I almost gave Britt a run for her money. You should see Santana's face, she can't keep up with us." he laughs as remembers the Latina's face.

"She said you had a date before, what is that?" squinting her eyes and crossing her arms but didn't back away from his touch.

"Date? We never…oh, maybe it was that time when she saw me eating at Breadstix. She actually invited herself to join me and as a gentleman I didn't tell her to leave so I let her stay." he shrugged.

"That bitch! If she doesn't stop I swear I'll end her. She has been telling me that you two are dating and doing the nasty." She growled, thinking of ways to hurt the other two cheerios.

"Haha, don't worry about her or Britt they are wasting their time for nothing. What do you think will happen if they found out that I am Rachel?" he snickered.

"Ha! That's what I want to see." She said then laughs with him.

"So how are we going to fix this? You said you knew how this happened, maybe there is something that we could do?" he said with uncertainty plaguing his mind.

"Maybe, I don't know but we will fix this together. I'll find a way." She promised with a kiss.

Quinn came barreling towards Santana. She shut the Latina's locker with a force it echoes down the hall.

"Sup Q? Wanna know what we did last night?" said Santana. The brunette didn't show how much she was affected.

"Shut up S! I know everything. You are a lying bitch! sh-he told me everything. Nothing happened between the two of you. You just made it all up." said the blonde lowly, breathing deeply.

"What? Are you two back together now? Cause if you are, I won't promise that we'll stay away if that's what you are here for." She gives the blonde cheerio a half shrug and a smirk.

"Yes. I'll say this one last time, back the hell off. We were best friends or so I thought, so I'm asking you as nice as I could." She sneered at her second in command, hands akimbo.

"Whatever Q, control yourself. Green doesn't look good on you." The brunette flipped her hair and turned on her heels to find her blonde counterpart.

"What now San, I still want to play with him." said Brittany pouting at her friend.

"Don't worry Britt he'll come around. When he realizes how prude Q is, he'll be the one crawling back to us, you'll see." The Latina said while picking her nails, her legs crossed over the other.

"But Q is our friend I don't want to hurt her."

"Do you want him or not?" throwing her hands up, the blonde nodded "And besides we won't do anything for now, let's have them enjoy this and then we will strike. It will be their loss and our gain." the Latina said smirking.

"You say so." The taller blonde mumbles as she follows behind the Latina when the other girl stood up to leave.

"Hi Quinn" said Rachel. She comes closer to the blonde when she saw her standing at her locker.

"Hi Rach" the blonde smiles at the brunette then closes her locker and faces the brunette fully.

"Um, since we have the same destination can I walk you to class?" asked the little brunette as she rocks back and forth on her heels, looking up at the other girl through her eyelashes.

"I'd love to" she bumps at the brunette lightly and walks past her.

"How was your day?" asked Rachel as they walked side by side, with space between them. Every student in the hallway had their mouth hang open and eyes are wide as they watched the head cheerio talks to a glee club looser.

"Pretty good actually, except Santana." The blonde whispered, and glares at the students looking at them. Scared for their lives they scamper away from the duo.

"What did she do?" asked Rachel. She is not oblivious on how their interaction attracts the interest of so many so she gestured the blonde to the bathroom. She looks inside if it's empty before locking the door.

"The usual, I warned her but she acts as if she doesn't care at all. We are friends but she doesn't even respect that." she let out a deep sigh, sagging against the sink and crossing her arms. Rachel steps in closer and uncrosses the other girl's arms and holds it on her own.

"Hey it's okay, don't mind her. You'll just waste your time." She caresses both of the blonde's hands and smiles up at her.

"How can you be so calm? Don't tell me you're enjoying this?" she huffed, tugging her hands away but the brunette held strong. She steps in between the blonde's legs earning her a sudden gasp, and then encircling the taller girl's arm around her waist.

"I'm not. I just don't see the point that is. Even how many times you tell them to stay away they won't listen. I know what I want and who I want you know that. Don't you trust me?" asked Rachel. She put her arms around the blonde's neck and plays with her baby hairs.

"Of course I trust you it's them I don't trust." she pouts and tugs the brunette closer, their front almost touching. They leaned down at the same time and meets in a passion filled kiss. The bell rang interrupting them, the blonde groaned when the smaller girl pulled away giggling. They rushed outside to their classes.

"I love you." said Rachel in a small voice so the blonde can only hear.

"I love you too." she smiled at the brunette and broke the eye contact when they reach her room.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" she asked the blonde while bouncing on her heels.

"Yeah, bye." she smiled one last time at the brunette before entering her room waving a little.

"Hey Rachel" the giant oaf walks besides her, smiling down while scratching his neck.

"Hi Finn. What can I do for you?" she put on her best showbiz smile, internally grimacing of what she knew was about to come.

"I want to ask you out on a date tonight. Since I am single and you are single too. Now we can date." he stood tall, chest puff out waiting for her answer.

"I have an appointment tonight. I'm sorry Finn; I am not interested in you. I like someone else, so you should stop this and try with other girls." She said then smiled sadly at the boy and patted him on his right arm.

"I will accept this for now. I know you like me too Rach and soon you'll be mine." he nods once then smirks at her before turning on his heel and stalk off then winks at her over his shoulder. The brunette almost gags at the sight.

"What does he want this time?" Kurt came up to her after the football player left.

"He asked me out on a date. I told him that I'm not interested and I like someone else. You know what he said?" he shakes his head "That soon I'll be his and that I like him too, the nerve!" she throw her hands up and then pinches her eyebrows together, trying to ward off her impending headache.

"You think he gets it the third time but he's really persuasive." they chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe if he was like this before I might go out with him but thankfully he's not. I am happy where I am right now and I couldn't ask for more." she smiles to herself, thinking about her blonde girlfriend waiting for her.

"So you and Quinn…"

"Yeah, we are starting to get to know each other again and it's nice. Anyway enough about me, how are you and Blaine?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows, the boy blushed.

"Well, we hang out with the other boys from time to time but he didn't ask me out yet." He said while tugging the hem of his jacket and then brushes off invisible dirt on it.

"Why don't you ask him out?" she asked simply, the boy froze.

"No! I can't, what if he doesn't like me that way? And besides I don't know if he is gay or he is just being friendly."

"Oh please he is totally gay. He just didn't let it show too much. You wouldn't know if you don't ask, at least if he doesn't feel the same then you could move on before you fall for him more." she said with a nod, placing her hands on both of his shoulders.

"You're right. You have to help me though." He said looking dead serious.

"Okay, so what I have to do?" the bell rang for the next period; they walked a little faster dodging other students that are rushing to get in class on time.

"Later, I have a plan."

"I can't, Quinn and I agreed to meet tonight." the boy pouted "Okay fine I'll tell her or maybe ask her that you'll hang out with us, deal?"

"Deal, bye off to go." He kissed her left cheek before they went their separate ways, barely managing to get in class on time.

"Hey Quinn" said Puck, leaning in to her locker sideways, looking at her up and down.

"Puck" she nods and looks at him once before closing her locker and turning on her heels.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm sorry okay… you know for what happened the last time. We had something Q, you know that." he grabs her wrist to stop her but didn't let go. She struggles from the boy's strong grip but not so much not to attract attention to them.

"No Puck we don't, if there is then I'm sure it's only yours. I have a boyfriend and I don't plan on messing that up" said the blonde and grits her teeth as the boy tightens her hold. Rachel watches them from her locker. She clenches her fists when she saw the mohawked boy came to her girlfriend and the blonde is oblivious to it.

"Who is never around, come on Q no one ever see or know him. Besides he won't know anything. I bet he doesn't go to this school, if there is really someone." He lets go of her hand but steps a little closer to her.

"Oh you'll be surprise, he knows everything. Just stop it okay? You're wasting your time, find someone who is interested." She pushes him away, not looking back when she passes him.

"Suit yourself, anyway party on my place Friday. All the gleeks will be there, bring your boyfriend if you want." he said then stalks off to another cheerio, she shakes her head when she saw it. She saw a small familiar brunette standing at the end of the hall from the corner of her eye and smiles to herself; when she looks up her smile vanishes with the look her girlfriend is giving her. The brunette turns on her heels after putting away her phone, her phone beeps for a new message.

_2__nd__ floor bathroom now_

_What did I do? Oh my god, she saw us…_ she rushes to the bathroom. When she saw her girlfriend leaning on one of the sink she hesitantly steps forward.

"Lock the door." the brunette said firmly, Quinn automatically did what is asked.

"Look Rach, whatever you saw it doesn't mean—"she was cut off by a bruising kiss, the diva pins her against the door not giving her chance to back away. Her books fell from the sudden rush. She moans when the brunette's hand starts to massage her breast, she bucks in to her. She kissed back with all intensity, arching when the diva's mouth attaches to her sensitive neck. The diva bits, nips and sucks her pulse point. She was sure that there will be a huge bruise after that but she can't stop the other girl for what she is doing, it feels too good. Suddenly all contact was seized, she was left hanging and breathing hard while leaning against the door.

"Rach? Why did you stop?" she said a little breathless with eyes still glazed.

"Now, everyone will know you are taken." the brunette growled.

"Are you jealous of Puck? Coz you don't have to be, it was nothing. " the blonde asked, still a little breathless. Rachel didn't answer but look away.

"What does he want? Why are you so close to him?" asked the brunette diva still not looking at the blonde. Upon clearing her mind from the haze her girlfriend had given her she steps toward the brunette and held her hands.

"He did flirt with me" she put her finger against the diva's lips when she tried to speak "Shh, let me finish. I didn't give him a chance, I shut him down. I love you Rach and I won't mess this up for someone like him or anyone, not ever. You understand?" the brunette nodded.

"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't do that to me. But the moment I saw him with you, I remember that day in the bleachers. I just saw red and I don't like anyone touching you but me."

"Now you know how I feel when San and Britt are making a move on you and then there is Finn." she wraps her arms around her little brunette, squeezing her.

"I'm sorry baby. And I'm sorry for this I got carried away, I didn't know what I was thinking." she traces the forming bruise on the pale skin of her girlfriend with her index finger sending shiver on the blonde's body.

"Its okay sweetie next time talks to me okay? Though it's kinda hot when you did that…getting possessive and jealous." she pulls away and winks at the smaller girl.

"Now, you're making fun of me" she pouts, the blonde pecks her lips "Is that all he wants?"

"There is a party this Friday. He said I can bring my boyfriend, you up for that?" She brushes away a loose strand of brunette hair away from the girl's eyes.

"Well why not? Maybe after that he won't bother you again." The smaller girl stands on her toes, kissing her girlfriend slowly. The blonde tightens her arms around the other girl's waist. They pulled away when their chest aches for air.

"Oh by the way Kurt is coming over later, he said he needs my help. You don't have to stay over tonight."

"Why not?" asked the blonde, still in each other's arm.

"You'll bore yourself and knowing Kurt, we won't have any alone time if he is there. You can hang out with Brittany and Santana if you want." She buries her face on the taller girl's neck, leaving small kisses on the blonde's skin.

"It's okay. I'd rather bore myself with you than be with those two right now. I'm sure they won't appreciate it me disturbing them. Don't you want me?" she asked and moans when the brunette's tongue licks her neck, tilting her head to give her more access.

"I'll always want you baby. I just don't want you feeling awkward or left out." She mumbles from where she is perched on the blonde's neck.

"I'm okay, I'll come over later." She pulls away from the brunette when the bell rang. "Anyway, I have to go before Coach sends a search party for me. Love you, bye." she kisses the brunette hard before inspecting her neck at the mirror. She sends a playful glare to her girlfriend before turning to the door.

"Bye baby, love you too." She waves at the head cheerio before going the other way.

It was time for glee, although the two lovers are okay they still sit few chairs away from each other. Rachel sat with her best friend Kurt hunched over and mumbling with each other. Quinn sat on the back row with her usual bitch face on flipping a book, occasionally looking at her secret girlfriend. One by one gleeks enter the choir room and soon Mr. Shue came in.

"Okay guys. We really did well in Sectionals but we have to step up for Regional. There will be more competitions and we don't need to slack off. Any ideas?" Everyone looked at Rachel but she is busy talking with Kurt that she didn't hear anything the teacher said.

"Rachel?" the diva snaps up "Do you have any suggestions for Regionals?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shue, I've been preoccupied lately and I forgot about that." They take a double look at her as if she grew another head "What?" she looks around for their reaction, even her secret girlfriend is staring wide eyes at her.

"Ohh…since when Rachel Berry is not prepared?" Mercedes asked from the other side of the room, Quinn glared at her but unnoticed by everyone. Before anyone can say anything else Finn raises his hand.

"Mr. Shue, I have something I'm working on."

"Go ahead Finn" said the teacher and gets a stool and sits near the piano.

Finn went to the front and looks at Rachel giving her a smile that looks like he is in pain. _Oh God _she thought when she saw the way he's looking at her. The boy grabs the mic and prepares to sing. She slumps in her seat and sends her best friend a defeated look when she heard the chords of the song, everyone else groans. A certain hazel eyed blonde is fuming; if looks could kill he is already buried six feet under the ground.

_Oh Oh yeah…_

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterfly I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills I feel on our first date_

He walks around the room singing and not looking away from her, smiling and trying to be cute. Rachel stops listening after the first verse, pretending to look interested. Quinn glaring daggers at him, she crosses her arms and taps her foot against the seat in front of her. The others look bored and some are enjoying him making a fool out of himself.

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when the storm in_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning_

Finn doesn't notice the look everyone is giving him; he just thought that they are enjoying it as much. He walks towards the diva and sings directly at her, Rachel subconsciously backs away. Quinn growled from her seat. Santana and Brittany looks at her but let it go thinking that she still has feelings for the lumbering giant. Everyone is silent when he finished while he is smiling down at Rachel. She tried to smile back but it came out as a grimace. Mr. Shue claps and everyone else follows.

"Uhm that was very nice Finn, anyone else?" said the teacher; the bell rang for end of the period "Okay so be ready for your songs tomorrow." with that he rushes out of the room.

"Bye Rach, see you tomorrow." said Finn then winks at her and turn to walk away. She almost gags, then suddenly strong arms envelopes her from behind.

"You are mine" Quinn growled in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Yours" she turned around in her embrace leaning for a kiss but was stop when someone cleared their throat.

"I'm still here guys. Can you do it when I'm gone? and besides you don't want anyone see you close like that" they turned to face Kurt and broke apart.

"Sorry, ready to go?" Rachel asked the two, the blonde nodded.

"Sure, let's meet up in your house I have to get something first for my dad. Bye guys." said Kurt then left the two alone.

"Bye" the two girls said in unison.

"Looks like we do have a little alone time huh?" the blonde husked on her ear.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for? The faster we get out of here the more time we have before Kurt comes over" they run towards the blonde's car and drove fast towards the brunette's house.

"Mhm…baby you're so beautiful." Raelan is hovering over his girlfriend, sucking and biting her pulse point, his hands roaming her body. She runs her hands on his bare back, scratching and digging her nails on his skin.

"Oh god baby, right there." She held his head to stay in place against her neck. Her back arches when he cups and massages her breast over her bra. He trail his hand down her abdomen massaging her smooth skin, he plants open mouthed kisses down her collar bone down to the swell of her breast .

"Mm, yes baby" he sucks and bites the soft skin of her breast not covered by her bra. The blonde circles her arms around his head tugging his hair. He grinds down her legs both moans at the contact. They breaths and pants against each other, moans and groans of pleasure fills the room. No one hears the door downstairs close and open, so when the door to the brunette's room sprung open they jump away from each other.

"Everybody decent?" asked Kurt hands covering his eyes while standing in the doorway.

"Kurt! Don't you know how to knock?" said Rae while helping his girlfriend in putting her cheerio top on "Go back downstairs, we'll be there in a sec." the boy turned on his heels and closes the door.

"You okay babe?" he asked, brushing away the hair across her eyes. Her cheeks are flushed and chest is heaving.

"Yeah, I'm just shocked. He knew how to ruin a moment." they chuckled, she palms his chest and runs her hands up and down his muscular arms "Your skin is so smooth" she plants small kisses on his bare chest.

"Thank you. Why don't you go downstairs first before Kurt comes back here? I need a moment" they looked down at his lap at the same time. She giggled when she saw the obvious erection between his legs; he blushed and scratches his neck.

"Okay, see you" she went to open the door then looked over her shoulder "Don't you want me to take care of that?" she giggled when his eyes bulge and turned redder.

"Quinn, please don't tease." Rae pouted at her girlfriend, covering his boner with his hands.

"I'm sorry I'll wait for you downstairs, don't take too long okay?" the brunette nodded. She winks before closing the door.

Quinn and Kurt where preparing their snacks when Rae found them in the kitchen. He stood in the doorway while listening to their conversation.

"How are you and Rae? Can't keep your hands off to each other I presume." Kurt said, looking at her in the corner of his eyes.

"Well yeah, but we are not ready to take the next step yet" Quinn said as she chops few vegetables for them.

"_We_ are not ready or _you_ are not ready? Coz from what he told me he is just wai—"Rae cut him off storming inside.

"So! What are we having?" he asked rather loudly. Quinn narrowed her eyes at him; he just smiles at her and steals a piece of carrot she's slicing.

"Chicken salad" said Kurt "Rae you need to go shopping. You won't have anything to eat in the next few days, this is everything left in your fridge." He added, his hands placed on his hips.

"Yes father" he mocks him and put the leftover carrot in his mouth and chews.

"Baby, don't talk to him like that, he is just looking after for you." said the blonde sternly, he nodded and stick his tongue out when Kurt snickered behind the blonde "Rachel!" using her boyfriends real name when she is being serious.

"Sorry, he is laughing at me" he pouted, Quinn glared at the other boy and that made him to shut up. She walks around the table beside Rae and ruffles his hair.

"Why don't we go shop together after school sometime this week then you can get a new haircut. I like looking at your eyes" she brushes his hair back with her fingers while scratching his scalp knowing he has sensitive spot in there. He moans when she brushes pass it.

"Not too short though, I don't know how much will it affect my original hair." He said as he leans in to her more. She nodded before standing and getting their plates.

"Okay, here eat this." She placed a plate of chicken salad in his plate before sitting beside him "What are you guys want to talk about?" she asked the two boys but looking at her boyfriend while eating a forkful of her greens.

"Well, Kurt over here has a love problem. He doesn't know if the boy he likes is gay or not so he wants me to help him to find out." He said after chewing his own greens and then mouthing a thank you to his girlfriend.

"Who is this lucky boy?" she asked Kurt.

"Blaine, he is from Dalton Academy that we met in the club. He is from one of the band that played there and helped us that night when Rae serenaded you." he said after chewing and swallowing his, fork in between his thumb and index finger flicking as he talks.

"So what is the plan?" she looks at her now silent boyfriend, he is busy eating as if he hadn't eaten the whole day. He senses that someone is looking; he swallows his food and smile when he saw the blonde staring at him with her eyebrows raise.

"That's the problem there is no plan yet." he said with a toothy grin.

"Then find someone who can…I don't know maybe flirt with him? And when he fell for that then you will know if he is gay or not." she said while digging to her own salad, the two best friend share a big smile then looks at the blonde knowingly. When no one answer her, she looks up and saw the two looking at her with big grin on their faces.

"What?" she asked looking at them back and forth.

_**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**_

Song:

Perfect Two by Auburn


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"I love you so much baby," Rachel said leaning in to her while looking around the store for anyone who might be looking. She is pushing the cart while her girlfriend is grabbing anything that interests her.

"I can't believe you guys convinced me to do it." Quinn shakes her head remembering what she did last night. She glared at the brunette when she heard her laughed.

"Come on, it's not that bad and besides if not for you we wouldn't know if he is gay or not. Let's be thankful now that Kurt won't bother us so much." She steals a kiss from her after looking around; hazel eyes soften and smiles at her pouting a little.

"You're right, you still owe me though. You let your own girlfriend flirt and seduce someone," she said lowly, cheeks burning a little.

"I'll give you anything you want baby just say it." The blonde gulped at the intense look of her girlfriend "Even though we asked you to do that, it doesn't mean I'm okay with you flirting with other guys or girls. If he is not gay, I would totally punch him," Rachel said showing her clenched fist to the blonde.

"Anything?" Quinn husked getting closer to the smaller girl.

"Yes," Rachel said without missing a beat.

"Okay. I'll think about it though. Are you free this Saturday?" She drops the subject before they can't stop themselves being intimate for other people to see.

"Uhm yeah. I have dance class in the morning but after that I'm all free why?" The brunette reaches for bags of chips, two of each kind but the blonde stops her. Her little diva juts out her lower lip and widens her eyes; the blonde gave in picking a few before putting back the others to the shelf. The brunette gave her girlfriend her best megawatt smile.

"I want to take you out on a date, as Rachel and Quinn, you were always the one that asks me out. I want to do it for you. It will have to be somewhere private though but I will make it special for you."

"Baby, everything is special when I'm with you." She leans towards the blonde but stops herself realizing where they are. The blonde swooned and kiss her cheeks before anyone can see.

"She is such a charmer. Is everything in here? We have to go now it's almost sundown."

"Yup, I think this is all. We can just go back if we forget something. Don't you think this is too much?" she picks up tubes of tissue in different colors and scents from their cart, then new sheets and another pair of toothbrush.

"Nope, you'll need those. I know coz mom always let me go with her when grocery shopping. Let's put this first in the car and you should change." They paid for the groceries with her father's credit card before walking out to go to another shop.

"Right." After Rachel changes her clothes and got a new haircut, they went back to the brunette's home.

"This suit you better Rae, it's not too long and not too short." She is playing with his new haircut, messing then fixing it again. He holds her hand caressing it, then kisses the back of it.

"Thank you for coming with me. My dad's supposed to do this but as you know they are both very busy," he smiled sadly. She held his hand and brought to her lips.

"You don't have to thank me baby. I'll do anything for you."

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Rae," She said leaning forward to kiss again, not wasting time to feel each other's skin again.

"Are you ready for tonight's party?" asked Quinn when they met for lunch. They sometimes have lunch with the other gleeks and Quinn with the cheerios but most of the time they spend it together in the auditorium, away from prying eyes.

"Yeah I'm a little nervous though. It is Puckerman's party after all. Surely there would be lots of people there."

"Don't be, you're stuck with me." She kisses the brunette's temple before going back to her food.

"You made it Q, where is your other half?" asked Santana with beer in hand. She looks past above the head of the head cheerio for the brunette boy.

"He'll be here; he's running a little late." She walks past her second in command.

"So how are the things with you two?" The Latina follows her. The blonde saw the glee kids in the far corner of the room before she went there.

"Everything is fine; you don't have to worry about us S. It doesn't suit you." She turned to look at the Latina, hands on hips.

"Oh trust me I don't, you should be the one to worry. With all the girls in here, I am sure he'll have their attention. If you don't satisfy your man enough, he has so many to choose from." She drinks the rest of the liquid in one take before throwing the cup behind her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Did you two had sex already?" She crosses her arms, smirking at her.

"It's none of your business." She turns to walk away from the brunette but the Latina grabs her.

"Oh so you didn't, this is sweet. You know Q, guys have needs and if you don't give it to them they will find someone who can. I wonder how long he'll take before he does that," she said while tapping her index finger on her chin, the head cheerio backs away slightly.

"He won't ever do that to me. He loves me," she said firmly, the Latina laughs at her.

"How sure are you? Love is different from lust; you can have sex without feelings."

"Whatever S, you are just jealous." She shakes her head as she walks away from the Latina.

"Sure Q, believe what you want. Don't come to me crying and I'll tell you I told you so."

The blonde went to find the other gleeks, they were in the far corner of the house with cups in their hand.

"Good for you to join us Quinn," said Mercedes.

"Yeah" still thinking what Santana told her. _Will Rachel do that to me?_

"Has anyone seen Rachel?" asked Finn.

"I saw her earlier but I don't know where she is now," said Tina.

"You guys, I told you something is going on with her, and I happen to know what it is," said Mercedes then smirks. All eyes turn to her, two pair of eyes very much interested and at the same time panics if the girl's secret had found out.

"You know why she is always gone and don't join us?" Everyone nodded hanging to every word she says. "It's because she is meeting someone." They gasp especially a certain blonde head cheerio that didn't know any of it.

"And not just someone, you know Vocal adrenaline right? We are in competition with them in Regionals. Their male lead Jesse St. James, I saw them together last week in the local library being all sweet and so close, they even sang together and he played the piano for her." She nods, as they look at her stunned.

"No way, he is an enemy why Rachel would date him?" asked Finn, annoyed at the idea of having a competition for the girl.

"I don't know, maybe she doesn't want us to know so she kept it a secret." Everyone is putting his or her own cents in the new gossip while Quinn was frozen in her place. _Rachel didn't tell me any of this, why would she keep it to me? Maybe Santana is right she is looking for someone…_

"Hey, you don't believe her do you?" asked Kurt, hand on her shoulder shaking her little.

"I don't know what to believe. Why would Mercedes lie to us about it? And if it's true why Rachel didn't tell us?"

"Quinn calm down, let her explain before you make an assumption okay?" The blonde nodded, he is right "Anyway Rae is already outside maybe you should talk first before you come in." Quinn got up and went to find her boyfriend, she saw him near his car.

"Hey baby sorry it took me so long my car is acting up...Are you okay?" asked Rae when he saw the blonde tensed beside him.

"No, I happen to know that you've been lying to me again." She crosses her arms, taping her foot on the ground.

"What are you talking about? What happened when I'm gone?" He walks toward her but she backs away from him.

"Mercedes told the gleeks that you have been meeting with someone, which is why you are always gone. That someone is Jesse St. James from our rival show choir. Care to explain that?" Her eyebrows rose dangerously high.

"Oh"

"Oh? That is all you can say? How long have you been cheating on me Rach? I loved you and you said you love me too, how can you do this to me?" She is tearing up, holding herself protectively.

"Wait, wait I'm not cheating on you. Geez, can you give me credit more than that? Whatever Mercedes told you guys is a misunderstanding. I'm not seeing Jesse St. James; I met him once and the last time in the library. I was looking for a new Barbra sheet music when he came up to me and introduced himself. He wants to make an acquaintance and asked me for a date but I ignored him so he follows me around. He won't stop bugging me if I don't go out on a date with him but I still said no so he asked me to sing with him instead. I agree just to shut him up and that's all, nothing happened," he said in one breath, gulping a much needed air.

"Why you didn't tell me? It is important, you should have told me." She leans against his car with lips trembling.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you because it means nothing to me. It's not important to dwell so much and I forgot it happened so I didn't get to tell you. Do you believe me or you still thinks I'm cheating on you?" He runs his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry for assuming so much and for doubting you. I got scared, I don't want to lose you and hearing what Mercedes said it thrown me off guard. I'm sorry baby." She sniffs before walking to where her boyfriend is standing and hugging him.

"It's okay but please next time, talk to me first before you accuse me. It hurts when you doubt my love for you. You have to trust me Quinn coz I'm in this relationship 100%." He returns the gesture but his voice shakes a little.

"I'm really sorry I promise it won't happen again." They hug and she kissed him hard before pulling away.

"Okay, let's go inside? I think someone is waiting for me?" He wipes away her tears before kissing her on her nose.

They enter the house and the moment Rae sets his foot inside all heads turn on them. Quinn didn't enjoy how the girls looking at her boyfriend, she tightens her hold on his arm and drags him to where the gleeks are.

"Hi guys I want you to meet my boyfriend Raelan, Rae they are from the glee club."

"Hey guys" He waves at them and smile, they smiled back.

"So you are the infamous boyfriend of Quinn Fabray, glad to put a face on the name," said Puck from behind "I'm Puck by the way." He looks at him up and down, sizing him up, Rae didn't back down.

"Rae. It's nice to meet you." He reached for a handshake but Puck just nodded.

"I'm Finn and that's my ex girlfriend. So you are the one she dumped me for." He sneered, slurring, a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Don't mind him, I'm Kurt, this is Tina, Mercedes, Artie and over there is Mike and Matt. There is one more our captain, Rachel is not here apparently." He points each one of them "It's nice to finally meet you. I heard so much about you from Quinn," said Kurt.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"Santana appeared from the doorway with Brittany standing beside her.

"Hi Rae! I thought I won't see you again." Brittany bounces forward but Quinn steps in front of him.

"Hi Brittany, Santana."

"What are you doing people? This is a party, grab your drinks" said Puck.

Quinn attached herself to her boyfriend not leaving his side. Rae although looking amused at her, enjoys her possessiveness and all the while two football players glaring daggers at him. Santana and Brittany are still making a move on him. Overall, it was a good party.

"You okay baby? Want me to take you home?" He asked his girlfriend who is perched on his lap curled on his front.

"I'm fine, they won't stop making a move on you even though I clearly showed them who you belongs to," she growled. She almost hit a cheerio for flirting with her boyfriend when she is practically in front of her.

"Don't mind them. Let's get out of here it's rather getting late and I happen to remember that I have this date with a gorgeous blonde tomorrow, I don't want to look like a zombie in my date." He whispered in her ear, stroking her back up and down.

"Let's go I almost forgot. Hey Kurt we are going, tell everyone. Thanks," said Quinn not waiting for his response.

"Bye Kurt," said Rae, the boy waved at them nodding.

It was a silent drive, Quinn sneaking glances at him biting her lower lip. Rae notices this but he wants her to tell him without provoking. She mumbled something he didn't hear.

"What is that baby?" Rae asked not looking away from the road.

"I'm ready," she said louder, her face flushed.

"What?!" He suddenly steps on the brake jolting them forward "What do you mean?" he asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm ready. I want to make love to you tonight. My parents are gone so we have the house to ourselves." She is fumbling with her hands not looking at him.

"But—are you sure?" She nodded but he saw hesitance in her eyes.

"You are lying, what is this about?"

"I want to give you something special. You've been so good to me and patient. I know you are ready to take the next step, I saw it when you cut off Kurt when he is about to say something and I want to give it to you." She is trembling, convincing herself that she can do this.

"You're giving it because you want to or because you think you have to? Tell me, has Santana had to do with this? Did she tell you anything?" The Cheerio nodded, looking down at her lap.

"What is it? Tell me."

"She said that guys have this needs and if can't satisfy they will find someone else. And me not putting out with you, you'll find someone to replace me and I got scared. That's why I got like that about the Jesse thing. I thought you're replacing me with him. "Tears filling her eyes not looking at the brunette.

"Baby, look at me." She didn't look up, he lift her chin to see her face "Oh baby please don't cry." He wipes away the tears that escape her eyes. "You remember that I am a girl right? Not a boy? So I'm not like that. Even if I am, I won't look at anyone else beside you. I love you so much Quinn and I will wait for you however long it takes until you are ready. I won't force you to do something that you don't want to. Do you understand?" The blonde nodded but still crying.

"I'm sorry I let Santana get into me. I just love you so much that it hurts to think of you with anyone else. I thought this is what you want so…" She sniffed, the brunette reached for her hands and squeezed.

"I want too, I want you so much but not until you are ready okay?" she nodded. He leaned down to kiss her softly in the lips.

"Okay. Can you stay for a while? I don't want to be alone right now," she said looking up through her eyelashes, red nose and puffy eyes but still beautiful.

"Of course anything for you baby." He squeezed one last time before turning to the wheels.

"Thank you." The brunette turns the ignition on and drove to the blonde's house.

The house is dark; Rae held her close not wanting her to trip or fall. The blonde went to her en suite bathroom to clean herself while Raelan is waiting for her in her bed. She emerged from the bathroom with her silk nightgown, laying down on the right side of the bed.

"Please stay," said Quinn in a small voice. The brunette lay beside her.

"Hold me?" she asked.

"Of course sweetie, you don't have to ask." He wraps her from behind and interlaces their fingers in the blonde's abdomen. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you. Good night baby." She looks over her shoulder and kisses him on the lips.

"Good night, sleep tight. Love you," he said close to her ear. He reached over her to turn off the bedside lamp engulfing them in the dark.

"Love you too." The blonde fell asleep in his arms, following her not long after.

_Good morning, I have to go. I didn't wake you up, you look so adorable when you sleep._

_See you later. I can't wait for our date. I Love you always._

_-R_

Quinn woke up with a smile on her face, it was the best sleep she had for the past years. Sleeping with Rae beside her is one of the most wonderful feelings to have, she could get used to it. Now to prepare for that date, she got up and starts to get the things she needs.

"_Hello?"_

"Kurt, its Rachel."

"_Okay, so what's the problem?"_

"How did you know I have a problem?" The brunette is pacing around her room, biting her nails.

"_Well you sound anxious and besides if that is not so important you'll wait and drive for 15 minutes here but as you can see you phone me, you can't wait so it must really be important."_

"I think it's going to happen tonight," she said in a whisper as if somebody is spying on her.

"_What?"_

"She'll want to do _it _tonight after our date." Enunciating every word emphasizing more on the _it _word.

"_Oh, what makes you say that?"_

"She asked me last night when I take her home, though she is a little drunk and had a little misguided reason. She is thinking about it."

"_Then what is your problem? I thought you are ready, this is what you want right?"_

"Yeah, but I'm nervous. This is my first and I don't know what to do. What if I don't satisfy her and make a fool out of myself? I can't handle that." She flops down on her bed, burying her head on her pillow.

"_I don't think that I'm the right person to ask this but you should calm down, don't over think so much. What is important is you love her and she loves you, just let it happen. If you will do it then go if not then don't. You know her better than anyone else, just be sensitive and make her feel comfortable. I don't think right now is you need tricks but show her that you love her and what you're going to do is out of love."_

"Thanks Kurt it really means a lot to me," she said with her mega watt smile.

"_Don't mention it just id anything happens at all don't tell me the details okay? I can't handle that, now I'm going to bleach my brain from the images just enter my head, eww."_

"Haha, don't worry I'm not up for sharing. Bye Kurt see you tomorrow," she chuckled, hanging up her phone the breath out a sigh of relief.

_**Hi baby, how was dance class? You ready? I'll pick you up in 30 mins.-Q**_

_**The same as always, what am I going to wear?-R**_

_**Anything comfortable, we'll be having dinner-Q**_

_**Dinner? It's only lunch time-R**_

_**I'll explain later, trust me okay? Love you, see you in a few-Q**_

_**Love you too baby-R**_

The doorbell rings, Rachel rushes down, before answering she looked over her appearance in the mirror near the door. When she is satisfied, she opens the door with a big smile on her face.

"Hi this is for you," said Quinn handing her a bouquet of yellow tulips with a blush on her face.

"Thank you they are lovely. So are you," said Rachel looking at her girlfriend up and down who is wearing a white sundress with yellow satin wrap around the waist. Her hair is down the way Rachel likes it and wearing small amount of makeup.

"You look lovely too." A blush crept on her face more when she noticed how gorgeous her girlfriend is wearing a fitted black dress that hugs her curves, long tan legs showing and that cleavage. Quinn can't keep her eyes away from them. _How does she hide those? It's so much bigger now I can…_Someone cleared their throat and when she looks up Rachel is smirking at her.

"Like what you see?" She giggled when the blonde turned like a tomato.

"Are you ready? Were gonna be late for our reservation." She took the hands of the brunette when she nodded.

"Where are we going Quinn? No one serves dinner at this time of the day." The two teenagers walk hand in hand.

"It's a secret and trust me I know a place. By the way, did I say that you are lovely?" She squeezes at the little diva's hands gazing at her with a love on her eyes.

"Yes baby this is the second time," she said before going inside the car after her girlfriend open the door for her.

"Well good coz I don't plan on stopping telling you how beautiful and lovely you are." She peck the girl's lips before closing the door. Climbing to the driver's seat then buckling herself after she checks her girlfriend buckled up then start driving.

"Aww you're so sweet, I want to kiss you but you're driving." The blonde stops the car and leans sideways to the brunette.

"Kiss me." They both surge forward connecting their lips.

"We should stop we still have that date right?"

"Right" said Quinn breathless.

"It's your house," Rachel said upon seeing the familiar structure of the Fabray residence.

"Yup, wait here." She opens her door, get out, and open the door for her girlfriend.

"Thank you, you're so chivalrous." They walked towards the house, the blonde open the door and the brunette follow her from behind.

"Why is it so dark?" They went to the dining and the diva gasp on what she saw.

"I prepared a candle light dinner. I want us to pretend that this is a dinner date. I always wanted to take you out on one but I can't coz of our situation so I think of this. I hope you like it." The brunette looks at the set up and she tears up. There is a dinner table with lit candles on the middle the chandelier is lit from above giving a comfort feeling, a beautiful music in the background.

"It's my favorite song," the brunette said in awe while gazing at her beautiful girlfriend. The warm glow from the candles and chandelier making the blonde more breathtaking.

"I compiled everything and made a CD. I'm sorry this is not much I promise to make it up to you—"

"Shh, this is beautiful baby. Just knowing that you did all of this for me is enough. No one made me feel special like you do. I love you so much. Thank you." She leans hard against the blonde, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you too. Let's go eat then." She places a kiss on the smaller girl's temple before pulling away and leading her to the table.

"Let's go upstairs I have a surprise for you."

"Wow you did all of this?" she nodded. "Why?" asked the brunette. There are small candles lit scattered the whole room and rose petals on the bed and the floor.

"I want this day to be special for both of us. I'm ready Rach, I only want you. I want to give my virginity to you. I love you so much and I want you to have all of me. If you are not ready, I'll understand. We can just cuddle." They were standing in the middle of the room facing each other, only the lights from the candles illuminating them.

"I want you too. I'm ready, I'm just waiting for you and I also want you to have everything of me but are you sure? If this is about last night…" The blonde puts a finger to her lips.

"No. This is what I want for a while now, I'm just scared."

"It's okay I'm scared too, we can take this slow. We don't have to rush, I'm not going anywhere." They continue to sway at the music.

"I love you Rachel Berry. You are the first person that I actually fell in love with. I didn't know that I'll feel this way about you but I'm happy that I did. You are my most important person and I promise to you that I will always love you and be with you." She is nuzzling her face against the brunette's.

"I love you too Quinn Fabray, never in a million years I thought that you'd be here in my arms like this, loving me. I promise to always love you and protect you, to put you first in everything that I do." Brown orbs boring with love to the hazel ones "Look at us, the gift of your curse. You are mine and I am yours".

Holding each other close with arms wrapped around each other still swaying with the music in the background, they stared into each other's eyes. Slowly they brought their lips together and shared a powerful and passionate kiss. Rachel grabs a hold of her neck and runs her fingers in the silky blonde hair. Quinn's hands make its way around the shorter girl's waist pulling her closer. Without breaking the kiss, they work to take off the other girl's clothes. Pulling away for air, they look at each other and awed at the sight in front of them. Rachel is left wearing a black strapless bra with matching black lace panty while the blonde has white cotton lacey bra and a matching thong.

"You are so beautiful Quinn." She slowly reaches up, cupping the blonde girl's breast massaging gently earning her a moan. Quinn's hands made its way to the brunette's shoulder for support.

"Oh God Rach, that feels so good." The brunette brought their lips together and lips locked for another passionate kiss while she massages the blonde's breast. She starts backing them to the bed, falling on top of the blonde.

"Is this okay?" Tan hands reaches for the front clasp of the bra to take off the offending material, the head cheerio nodded and arches her back when the diva's hand grazes her stiff nipple.

"Fuck baby." She let out a loud moan when Rachel's hand met the soft and smooth skin of her breasts. "More" Quinn husked, the brunette cups harder while pinching and tugging her erect nipples.

"Hmm, you feel so good Quinn." Her head is buried in the blonde's neck kissing and sucking the soft flesh, leaving purple bruises on her while working her magic on the blonde's gorgeous mounds. Her lips left hot open-mouthed kisses trailing to the collarbone down to the swell of her breasts.

"Rach!" The blonde arched her back with the sensation of hot mouth encasing her nipples, sucking and biting while the other is being played by the brunette. Quinn making all these beautiful noises is only turning her on more. Her hands wander south past the blonde's panty down to her center. The brunette's breath hitched when she touches her girlfriend's hot and wet pussy through the thin fabric. She runs her finger in the blonde's engorged clit.

"Fuck! Rach, I need you." The brunette looks up, gazing at her while hooking her fingers the side of the blonde's thong asking for permission. The blonde gave her a small nod, she drags the soak fabric down her legs and off her feet. The brunette settled between her legs, she raked her eyes over her lover's naked form.

"Gorgeous," said the brunette, slowly leaning down to kiss her lover but the blonde stops her.

"I want to see you," she said in a small voice. The brunette nodded, sat up and reaches behind her to unclasp her bra then throws the black fabric over her shoulders. Quinn gasps as she took in her girlfriend's beautiful body, hesitantly reaching up to cup a feel. Rachel moaned and arched her back to the blonde's hands.

"Mm, yess…" The blonde squeezes and pinches the dark nipple in between her fingers. The brunette hisses on top of her. Rachel hovers over her girlfriend, caressing her face. Her lover pulled her down kissing her hard both groaning as hot, bare skin met. The brunette pulled away to take off her own panty, uncomfortable with her wetness.

The blonde drinking the sight of her naked girlfriend in front of her, licking her lips. Rachel crawls up in her knees, lying on top of the blonde again. The blonde pull her for a kiss, light kisses turned into heavier nibs and bites, sucking the others' tongues. Bracing in one arm, not stopping their mouth works, the brunette drags her hand over the blonde's abdomen down her aching pussy.

"Jesus, Rachel! I need you now." Fingers slips through her wet folds and then up to her sensitive nub. The blonde bucked her hips to her lover's hands who is rubbing and pinching her abused clit.

"Baby, please I need you inside," she said whimpering, breathing hard through her mouth. The brunette experimentally slips one finger inside, moaning at the warmth and tightness of her channel before pulling out.

"Are you sure?" She positions two fingers in her entrance, the blonde looks at her in the eyes before nodding her head. She wraps her arms around the brunette's neck, bracing for the pain coming in her way.

"I Love You Quinn" Rachel whispered close to the taller girl's ear, pushes her fingers slowly, the blonde's walls squeezing her digits painfully. She met a resistance; she pulled out an inch before pushing through the barrier, taking her girl's innocence.

"Rach!" The blonde clung to her tightly digging her nails on her lover's back, gasping for air as she adjust to the intrusion. The brunette stops pushing, waiting for the blonde to get used to her fingers.

"I'm sorry baby, I can pull out." The blonde shakes her head.

"No, just give me a minute" she breathed out; Rachel peppered her neck with kisses while the blonde rakes her hand up and down the brunettes back.

"Okay, you can move now." Rachel slowly pulls out and thrusts in. The brunette moan as the blonde's walls keep squeezing her fingers inside.

"Fuck baby you're so tight." The blonde arches her back, meeting her girlfriend's thrust.

"Baby more. Faster" The brunette slammed her hands against her hard and fast. "Yes! Baby like that!" The blonde is writhing under her, hips bucking uncontrollably. The brunette's head buried on her neck biting and sucking, marking her for the entire world to see. Feeling heat coiling in the pit of her stomach, she thrusts her hips in time with the brunette's fingers. She wants to feel this with her girlfriend, she drags her right hand in between them pass her lover's curls down to her soaking center.

"Shit!" Rachel bucks in her hand instantly, stopping all her movements falling on top of the blonde. Quinn runs her fingers through her wet folds, wriggling her fingertips at the brunette's entrance. Rachel grinds down her hands, moaning and groaning against the blonde's chest.

"Are you sure baby?" Quinn slowed down her fingers; the brunette looks up with eyes dark and pupils blown, breathing hard.

"Yes baby, I want you please." She kisses the blonde's lips and bits. She runs her index finger a few times against her folds before entering her with a fast clean thrust. "Ahh!" The brunette tensed gasping for air, the blonde stops. By the sudden shock, Rachel pushes her fingers hard inside the blonde, the blonde took in a lungful of air.

"Rach, are you okay baby?" she asked running her free hand on the girl's hair, kissing her head. The brunette nodded still laying on top of her lover. After getting used to her blonde's finger she moves her own fingers inside the blonde's pussy. Feeling the sensation again, Quinn slowly thrusts her finger inside the brunette.

"

Faster Quinn." The blonde complied, thrusting faster in and out of her. Rachel thrusts in her in time with the blonde. Lips finding each other again, kissing and biting hard. Walls start to clench, squeezing fingers tightly, impending orgasm nearing.

"Fuck Rach I'm so close." She furiously slams against the brunette. She is breathing against the brunette's mouth.

"Me too baby. Come with me." She braces herself on one arm again, her hips move instinctively with her girlfriend giving additional force to her thrusts. She thrusts her hips and fingers at the same time going deeper into the blonde.

"Fuck!" both moaned, hips bucking and thrusting with no rhythm.

"Oh god! oh god! Rach! RACHEL!" her body shook and trembled then goes numb as electricity runs to every inch of her body.

"Fuck! QUINN!" She threw her head back as jolts go down her back and wetness pool between her legs. She sagged down her lover's spent form, breathing against each other's skin.

"I love you Rach. Thank you that was amazing" Her hands wraps around the brunette who is still on top of her.

"I love you too Quinn. You are amazing." She shifted closer, kissing her neck before settling her head against the blonde's shoulder. They hold each other and fell in to a deep slumber.

_**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**_

_**Here you go. Sorry it took a while, hope this makes up for it.**_

_**Thanks for Comegetit for the beta of this chapter.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews. Keep them flowing. Yay!**_

_**Thanks for following and making this story your favorite.**_

_**I'll update sooner than I expected :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Why are you avoiding me?" Quinn corners the brunette before glee, it's almost a week after their first time and since then the shorter girl is a little distant with the blonde. "Did you regret what happened? Please tell me so I can fix this." Rachel led them to an empty classroom.

"I'm not avoiding you, I've been busy." She bits her lower lip, looking anywhere but the blonde.

"Don't lie to me Rach. You are an amazing actress but a terrible liar. Just tell me now, is there something that I did?" She asked glaring at the brunette, hands on hips.

"No! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I'm not really avoiding you, just putting some space between us. I didn't regret what happened. It's the happiest thing I ever had. Ever since that day all I could think about is that, how I want to kiss you and feel you all the time." She reaches for the blonde's hands and squeezes it tight.

"Then what is the problem? I want to kiss and touch you too."

"I can't control myself when I'm with you and I don't want to hurt you…again." The brunette said in a small voice, looking down at her feet.

"What are you—oh baby, come here it's not your fault." She wraps her arms around the brunette's waist, swaying them gently.

"It is!" She stomps her foot, mumbling in the blonde's chest "That night should be special and wonderful but I ruin it all and I hurt you. I don't want to do that again." She buries her face to the head cheerio's front.

_Rachel and Quinn made love until the sun sets, they were breathing and panting from the exhaustion of their orgasm. Rachel turned into Raelan few minutes ago and holding his girlfriend against his front._

"_Rae...I want you. I want you to make love to me," she said looking up from where she buried her head from the boy's neck._

"_Now?" the blonde nodded "Okay" Rae pushes her to her back and hover above her. Quinn traces his naked body with her eyes and gulps when she saw his rigid member standing in full attention._

"_Rae...you are so big. I don't think I can…" Her voice trembled, staring at the nine-inch and a half penis of her boyfriend._

"_Shh, It's okay we don't have to, we can just lay here and sleep." He kisses her and brushes the hair away from her eyes._

"_No, I want to, please be gentle." She wiggles underneath him, finding a comfortable position. The boy's hard erection is poking her inner thigh._

"_Always, but I want to taste you first." The blonde took a sharp intake of breath, he trailed kisses down her body until he came face to face with her treasured gold, he inhaled and took in the smell of her girl. _

"_You smell so good, I wonder if you taste the same." He let an experimental lick along her folds._

"_Oh god" She moaned above him, eyes scrunched shut. With just a small taste of his girl he is already addicted, licking, lapping and sucking on her pussy. With his thumb and index fingers, he spread her wet folds to reveal her glistening clit; he sucks and licks hard. "Fuck Rae! Yes baby don't stop." The blonde is trashing under him, grabbing his head to stay him in place. "Oh God give me more baby," he sucks harder, slurping sounds were heard along with the ragged breathing of the blonde._

"_Baby you taste so good, I can do this forever." He looks up but didn't stop his tongue in bullying the girl's clit out of its hood._

"_Baby don't tease please I want you inside...w- why did you stop?" She looks down then groans at the look of his face, his mouth and chin is glistening from her wetness then suddenly two fingers enter her with a swift thrust "Fuck!" He thrusts inside and out, slow then fast while sucking her clit nonstop. "Yes! Baby I'm gonna come. OOhh Fuck right there! Rae! Rae! Oh my...RAE!" He didn't stop thrusting, prolonging her orgasm while lapping her juices sending shivers again to her body. _

"_Hmm so good." He sucks his fingers clean not wasting any drop of juices from her girl. The blonde is panting hard, sweat covering her body with hooded eyes staring at him while sucking his fingers. He feels his dick harden and twitch at the look of her, hard to the point it hurts. After the blonde regained her breath he lies on top of her and kiss again. He got up but was pulled down on top of the blonde._

"_Where are you going?" She grabs his neck with both hands._

"_Protection, we don't know if I can get you pregnant. It's better to be safe." He places small kisses on her face._

"_We don't need one." She mumbled against his lips._

"_Huh? Why?" He asked pulling away a little, looking her in the eyes._

"_I'm on pills, birth control. I have for a while, I want to be ready when we are gonna do this and I want my first without it." She blushes hard; she realized how eager she is now on how it sounds._

"_Okay." He leans down to kiss her again, hands roaming and scratching her body. Her hands took residence on his back scratching and digging nails leaving red marks on it._

"_Are you ready baby?" He settles between her legs, spreading her thighs wider. Rae caressing the smooth skin of the blonde in front of him._

"_Yes." She looks down at his hands where it disappears. He inserts two fingers in the blonde, gathering wetness before palming his erection coating it with her juice. She held her breath when he lines his dick to enter her._

"_Are you sure?" the blonde nodded. _

"_Go slow." She bits her lower lip, bracing for the penetration._

_He runs his dick against her clit before entering her, both moaning at the first contact; slowly he enters her girl "Oh god!" She cried out feeling the stretch in her walls, few tears fell. _

"_Baby you are so tight." He continues until he is all the way inside the blonde. He looks up when he felt the girl underneath him stiffen. _

"_Are you okay? I'm so sorry do you want me to pull out?" He peppers her face with kisses. _

"_No, just give me a minute, you're so big baby." She breathes hard through her mouth; he just lay there not moving, brushing hair away from her face. _

"_I love you Quinn. You are so beautiful." He kisses her eyes and lips. She returned it with a smile._

"_I love you too. You can go now just slow," he nodded. He pulls out until the head is only inside thrusting slowly not to hurt her. Looking at the blonde's scrunched face and open mouth; he continues to go in and out. He grunted at how tight the girl is._

"_Baby you're so warm, fucking tight." The pounding continues, moans and groans getting louder._

"_Fuck Rae!" He open his eyes when he heard her cry out, she has tears on her eyes. "Oh god! Baby stop! Please stop!" He stops his movements hearing her desperate calls. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He pulls out and saw small blood drips on her sheet. She curled against him and cried in his chest. _

"_It hurts so much," she mumbled in his chest, tears streaming down her face. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much baby. I'm here I won't go anywhere. I'm really sorry." He wanted to cry, his tears welling up, beating himself for hurting his girl. "I'm sorry, I love you," he mumbled in her ear._

"_It's okay, please hold me." He grabs the nearest blanket and covers them before he wraps himself around her, all the while whispering sweet nothings in her. Eventually the blonde calmed down and fell asleep; he stayed up watching her and let his own tears fall. _

"Baby, you didn't want that to happen. I'm not mad. I'm just thankful that you were with me and held me all though out." She cups the brunette's face, caressing her prominent cheekbones.

"I'm really sorry. You ache for days; I saw it whenever you walk. We won't do that again, I don't want to hurt you more than I did." She nuzzles her face against the blonde's hand.

"Now I'm going to be mad at you. We made love and we _will_ make love. I want to be with you in every way possible. I want us to try again." She cuts off the brunette when she tried to speak. "Yes we will, I'm not scared if it's going to hurt because it's supposed to. It is my first and it's not your fault that I can't take your not so little friend. You really are big you know." She smirks at her little girlfriend.

"Okay, if you really want to."

"Yes I want to, now let's go before Shue send out a search party for us." They turn to leave but she grabs the brunette before going out. "I love you" and she kissed her hard before letting go and out to the choir room. The diva stood stock still until the bell rang and she run towards the choir room.

"Nice for you to join us Rachel," Mr. Shuester said. The diva is glaring at her secret girlfriend while walking to her best friend; the blonde is smiling at her with an innocent look.

"Alright class, all of you knew that this weekend is Regionals. It is a two day competition so we have to stay in a hotel. The good thing is we don't have to pay for the rooms, Figgins gave us additional budget. Is that good?"

"Why is he suddenly became supported to us?" asked Artie.

"Well, I think it's because coach Sylvester gave a part of the cheerios budget to us," said Mr. Shue, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't think it's a good idea, maybe Sue is planning to sabotage us again," said Mercedes.

"I don't care what it is but anything for free I'm in," said Puck, leaning back to the hard plastic chair.

"Anyway, we can't do anything about it. We have four rooms reserved to us. And now I have the room assignments," everyone groaned. "Alright first room goes to Finn, Puck, Mike and Matt. Second Artie, Kurt and I. Third room is Mercedes, Tina and you will share it with Ms. Pillsbury. The last will be Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel."

"Oh hell no Mr. Shue, I won't share my room to that dwarf," said Santana, standing up from her chair.

"Mr. Shue if I may, I think it's not a good idea. I don't want them to give them a chance to kill me in my sleep. I suggest that I share room with Tina and Mercedes," said Rachel standing up as well, walking towards their teacher.

"Oh no, it's what Mr. Shue wants so stick with it," said Mercedes with crossed arms, Tina nodding vigorously. Quinn is glaring at their supposed friends but is a little hurt that Rachel doesn't want to share a room with her.

"If that so then I'll have my own room, even if I have to pay it myself. What if they decided to terminate me during my sleep? What will happen to the world if there is no Rachel Berry talent anymore?" They rolled their eyes at her she huffed.

"It can't be Rachel, look at it as a team bonding. Get a chance to know your team mates," he clapped twice. "Now that it is done, let's start practice." They groaned but stood up and went to their places. Quinn and Rachel were sneaking glances with each other with coy smiles in their faces. Kurt elbows his best friend from the side.

"Cut that out, you're being obvious," he whispers harshly beside her.

"Sorry." She ducked her head when he raises his eyebrow at her. At the end of the practice, Quinn side stepped on her and whispered.

"Meet me in the locker room after." Then she was gone as soon as she came.

"Quinn? Where are you?" Rachel is slowly walking inside the locker room; she shouldn't be here, any minute now she'll turn into a boy. She doesn't want any one finding out her secret and besides how will she go home not having boy clothes with her.

"In here." She found the blonde sitting in a bench facing her open locker.

"What is it? You know I have to go home before the sun sets." She sits beside her girlfriend, looking sideways.

"I know, that is why I asked you in here. Change in to this." The head cheerio handed her sweat pants and hoodie with red WMHS logo in the back. The brunette took the clothes but didn't move to change.

"What is wrong? We can talk about this later." She placed the clothes besides her then puts her hands on top of the blonde's that is nearest to her.

"No I can't. Mom and Dad are at home, I can't go out." She smiled sadly "Why don't you want to share a room with me? I know I've been a bitch to you and I'm really sorry about that, if I could turn back time and change it, I will." Tearing up as she remembers how she treated her amazing girlfriend before.

"Baby, this is not about that. Well maybe to Santana and Brittany, they didn't really hide that they hate me, I don't know why. I've already forgiven you and moved on, you should too," she said squeezing her girl's hands, shifting closer to her.

"Then why? We can spend a lot of time together," asked the blonde, pouting.

"That is my problem actually. If we are in the same room together, I don't know if I can control myself knowing that we might share the same bed and besides what if those two figure us out? I don't think Santana is the best person to find out our secret." She shifts some more, both of their sides are touching, leaning forward to the blonde.

"You're right. I really miss you," said the blonde, lips breath away from each other.

"I miss you too." They lean to kiss. Rachel grabs her girlfriend and pushes her to the row of lockers. Back connecting with the metal doors with a bang resonating in the room. "God, I miss you so much." The brunette sucks her pulse point while running her hands on the other girl's thighs. Quinn grinds down to the shorter girl's leg in between hers.

"Fuck Rach! I miss this, I miss your touch." She continues to grind her center, spreading wetness in the diva's legs. Rachel pushes her legs harder against the blonde's center. She moaned feeling the wetness in her, she grope her girl's breast under those cheerio's tops. "Yes…I want you now Rach." She bit the diva's shoulder to suppress her moan.

"You want me baby?" The blonde nodded her head tuck against the shorter girl's shoulder. The brunette runs her hand up her thighs a little higher then groan at the heat coming off the other girl. Quinn bucks her hips to the hands cupping her wet pussy. Rachel traces the blonde's clit with her fingers then pushes aside the last barrier. She runs her fingers along the blonde's wet folds and pinches her clit from time to time.

"Rach!" Quinn hit her head on the lockers when she arched her back, Rachel dive back to the blonde's expose neck kissing and biting. Positioning two fingers in the other girl's entrance, she looks at her before entering. The blonde senses her hesitance; she nods her head before kissing the brunette hard. Rachel enters her girl in one clean thrust. "God Rach!" She swallows the screams her girlfriend is emitting. Quinn bucks her hips and thrusts her hips with her, groaning and moaning, gasping for air.

"You're so tight baby, I'm all wet just hearing you moan out my name." She leans on the blonde's shoulder watching as her fingers disappear inside and out of her girl. "Fuck baby you're dripping," she thrusts harder feeling the girl's wall tightening around her fingers.

"Wait baby." The blonde breathes out, pushes her away a little. She starts to pull out when a hand stops her. "No don't. I want us to come together." Quinn reached inside the brunettes panty down to her curls and wet hole. " Rach you're so wet," sliding her fingers up and down her folds before entering her with two fingers, thrusting fast.

"It's what you do to me baby. Oh god I'm so close already just watching you." She continues to enter the blonde with the same phase her girlfriend is giving her. She positions a third finger in the blonde's entrance and when she pull out she slammed three fingers inside her. "Fuck! So good!" Pumping furiously together, curling, and scissoring their fingers. With a few well scratch the blonde is breaking down in her arms. "Rachel!" gushes of heat flow in her hands and with the whimper of her name from her girl put her on edge and she came after. They are holding each other leaning on the lockers, fingers still inside in each other's channel.

"I love you so much Quinn." She kisses the girls wet temple.

"I love you too Rach, that was amazing." She pulls out of the brunette and wipes her fingers on her skirt before throwing both of her arms around her girlfriend. The brunette pulls out at the same time sending shivers in the blonde's body, moaning hard.

"Still going on?" asked Rachel, rubbing the girl's back up and down.

"You are that good." They chuckled, holding each other a few minutes inhaling each other's scents before Rachel pull away.

"I should probably change." She kisses her one more time before disappearing on one of the stalls. The blonde slumped down on the floor with a content smile on her face.

"All right guys, here are your room keys. Remember, no exchanging of rooms, I will check on you later. Go back in the lobby after you finish, practice after 30 minutes." They all groaned but do as he says.

Rachel rushed in to their room claiming the right bed, which is away from the air conditioning, but Santana beat her to it by flopping down herself on the bed.

"No way Berry, this is mine and Britts. Go over there with Q." The brunette huffed but walk to where her secret girlfriend is sitting.

"Hey, is it okay if we share the bed? Santana claimed the other bed with Brittany." She rocks back and forth. Quinn looked over the other bed where the other cheerios is busy talking to each other but eyes are on them.

"Um yeah. As if I have a choice. Just keep your hands to yourself." She said indifferently but her eyes telling her how sorry she is. The brunette nodded, she knew that they have to keep up appearances, though she didn't like it she understands their situation. She kneeled down her bags and starts arranging her things quietly, her phone beep from her pocket.

_I'm so sorry. Santana is watching us, I can't let her think that something is up, I'll make it up to you later. Love you-Q_

_Its okay, I understand. Love you too-R_

"Hey girls! Mr. Shue wants us downstairs," yelled Mercedes from the other side of the door. They all got up and leave.

All in all their last rehearsal is good except one time when Finn face planted on the floor during a dance number.

"Haha! Oh my god that was hilarious. Timber! You should have seen your face." Santana bend over with her hands supporting her abdomen for laughing out too much.

"Dude, what's got into you? It's a simple dance step, I can do that in my sleep," said Puck patting him on the back.

"It's not my fault, someone tripped me!" He looked at them one by one and glared at Quinn "You did this!" the blonde hold her hands up, shaking her head.

"Of course not, why would I do that? Don't accuse me. You just can't tell where you're right and left is," she said glaring at the red-faced boy, crossing her arms together.

"I know you did this," said Finn, advancing towards her.

"Stop it Finn, let's just start again from the top," said Mr. Shue, standing in the front of the room.

"I know you tripped him, don't lie to me Quinn I saw you." Rachel whispered to the blonde, eyebrow raised.

"Well, if he just keeps his hands to himself I didn't have to do that. If he ever tries to touch you again, I will make sure he won't stand up next time he falls." She gritted her teeth, fists clenched together.

"You look hot when you are jealous. I like it." The cheerio blushed, the diva winked at her before going back to her position.

"I'm so tired," said Santana lying in the bed.

"Where is Rachel?" asked Brittany from the Latina's side.

"I don't know and I don't care, much better if she is not here at all," said Santana, crossing her arms behind her head as a pillow.

"Will you stop it San? She is not that bad," said Quinn sitting in the other bed with an open magazine on her lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you are best friends again," she said dripping with sarcasm. "Why so close suddenly? She tried to take your boyfriend away remember?" leaning up with her elbows, eyebrows raised.

"Rachel and Rae are friends even before I met him so they are close. I just found out recently, that is why you saw him going to her house. Rachel and I are being civil again that's all," said the head cheerio not looking at her second in command, she flips the pages with a little force.

"Make sure, coz I don't want to get drag down with you because of your friendship with Berry," snarled the Latina.

"San, I'm going to shower can you wash my back?" asked Brittany, smiling sweetly at her.

"Sure B." They both run to the bathroom closing the door loudly.

Her phone beeps from the drawer.

_**I'm staying at room 308, Kurt is with me -R**_

_**I'll be there when these two is asleep, save a space for me okay? –Q**_

It was the day of the competition, it was nerve wracking. The entire show choir that joined is good competition. They gave their best and at the end it was all up to the judges who will win. All the groups are standing in the stage waiting for the announcement.

"And this year's Central Ohio Regional championship goes to…Vocal Adrenaline!" The commentator gave the giant trophy to the jumping and screaming members of the show choir.

New Directions was stunned holding each other, the judge gave them the runner up trophy. Quinn saw her girlfriend's defeated look; she holds her hands from behind and squeezes them. Rachel looks back at her and smiled. They go back to the green room with less energy as usual.

"You did a very good job guys. I am so proud of you. We may not have the trophy but we won. We gave everything for this performance and we had fun," said Mr. Shue. His eyes are red, brimming with tears but smiling at them.

"Mr. Shue is right guys, although it hurts that we lost, I am happy. We don't have the trophy but we have each other, we are a family although a strange one." They laughed with her. "What is important is that we learn from this and come back stronger than before," Rachel said, standing tall. They cheered and hugged each other.

All the gleeks are hanging out at the girl's room celebrating for their almost win. They were gathered around the floor, cookies, biscuits and chips on the center. Each of them has a can of juice or soda in their hands.

"Where is Rachel?"Asked Finn, he is excited to spend this time with the brunette but when he looks around and not seeing her, he slumped. They turned to look at Kurt from the far side of the group.

"I don't know but I'll look for her. She may say all those things but I think she's not taking it well," Kurt said getting up from the floor. He honestly didn't know where his best friend went, getting a little worried for her.

"Maybe she is with that Jesse St. James. Do you think maybe she tipped them what could be our song choices?" asked Mercedes, backing away when Quinn and Kurt glared at her.

"I don't think so. She already told us that Jesse and she are not together. Didn't you see her looks when they announced the winner? She is devastated," said Tina, sitting beside Artie's wheelchair, defending the brunette for the first time.

"She is right, Rachel cares for this group more than anyone so I don't think that she'll do that to us." said Quinn, can't keep her mouth shut when Mercedes started making assumptions on her secret girlfriend. She is worried too; it was already dark so she knew that her brunette already turned. She hasn't receive any texts or call from her though.

_Knock Knock_

Mike opens the door and all the girls gasps when they saw who is at the door.

"Hi! Um Rachel told me that you guys are in here, she said that she wants to take some air so Kurt don't worry about her. May I speak with Quinn?" Brittany sprang up her seat and run towards him, pushing Mike away and drags him inside. He takes small steps further in the room, his right hand was grabbed by the taller blonde tightly and his left was behind his back.

"Of course. Come sit with me." Brittany sat on her previous space, pulling him down with her.

"I don't think so Britt; he is my boyfriend so he will sit with me," said Quinn, she drags him with her. She sat on the foot of their bed, leaning back on it. Raelan sat closer to her, legs crossed.

"Hi," he said to Quinn "For you" He handed her a bouquet of flower, smiling shyly. "Red Camellias, it means you're a flame in my heart," he whispered in her ear. The gleeks are watching them while pretending doing something else.

"Thank you, same here," she said shyly, kissing his cheeks before pulling away. She didn't expect Rae to see her that night with the others so she was surprised when she saw him in there.

"I watched your performance; your group is really good. I thought you will win, I still think that you guys are better than the others."

"What are you doing here?" asked Finn narrowing his eyes at the new comer.

"Yeah dude you are not welcome here," said Puck, crossing his arms.

"Shut up Puck, he can stay here if he wants," said Santana winking at Raelan.

"Actually I'm here to ask Quinn for dinner and maybe go see some movies," he said while looking at Quinn and smiling as he did so.

"Of course, I'll just change." She went to her bag for a change of clothes and her makeup kit and went to the bathroom.

"When did you get here? We didn't see you earlier," asked Artie.

"I came before you guys were up; I didn't come here before coz I still have some errands to finish at home."

"Hey." Santana got up from her seat and sat where the head cheerio previously vacated. "What about after your date with Q? You go find me and Britt, no one has to know," she whispered but everybody heard her. The said blonde just steps out of the bathroom, heard what the Latina said. She waits for her boyfriend's answer. He moves away from the brunette and stands; he didn't notice his girlfriend standing behind him. Everyone is watching him.

"Santana I'm going to say this one last time, Quinn is my girlfriend. I want her and only her. I love her so much and I won't let anyone break us apart." He glared at Finn and Puck. "She is your best friend and for the sake of that friendship, please respect our relationship. She is hurting every time you guys make her jealous and I don't want her to get hurt so please stop. Stop whatever it is you plan on doing because I won't fall for it," said Raelan gently, he didn't want to give them a speech but as soon as he opens his mouth he can't stop it from working. Quinn felt weak in the knees; he just proclaimed his love to all of them. She walks slowly towards him and hugs him from behind.

"That is so sweet. I love you too, so much," she whispered in his ear. He was shocked when he heard her voice so close to her. When he turns to look at her, there is a small tinge of red on his cheeks. He put his right arm around her shoulder leaning down to her ear.

"I didn't know you where there but I'm glad you heard it, I love you too." He kissed her on the forehead. They awed and someone gagged from behind.

"Whatever. You can have her, it's your lost." The Latina shrugged her shoulder but deep inside she is jealous because her best friend found someone that really cares for her and not just about getting in her pants.

"Are you ready?" the blonde nodded "Let's go." He holds her hand and led her towards the door.

"Bye guys, see you later." Quinn said over her shoulders.

"Take your time Q!" Brittany waved at them from the back, they just smiled at her.

"So where are you taking me?" asked the Cheerio while they are walking towards the front door holding hands.

"I found this small diner last night, they have the best lasagna I've ever tasted," said Rae. He squeezes her hands as they continue to walk down the road.

"Were walking?"

"Yup! It's a good night and its only two blocks away, let's enjoy the night." They walked hand in hand, swaying back and forth.

"This is nice. I really missed you today. How are you holding up? You looked really heartbroken," said Quinn, looking at his eyes.

"I really wanted for us to win but I'm fine now, the fresh air helps to clear my mind before facing everyone. It's just sad that this is our last competition, no more glee club next year," he said softly, sagging a little.

"I know, I can't believe that I'm saying this but I'm gonna miss everyone but most of all I'm gonna miss you singing your heart out on that stage where you belong."

"I can still sing for you though. Look here we are." They enter _Macy's_ where few patrons were already there.

"Good evening. Dinner for two?" A red haired waitress came up and led them to the table at the back of the diner.

"Yes please" he said. He pulls out a chair for his girlfriend to sit on then sat opposite her.

"Here is the menu, call me when you are done." She handed both the menus to each.

"Thank you" said Quinn.

"What do you want?" asked Rae after browsing the menu; he placed it down the table and looks up at his lover.

"I want to try that lasagna you're talking about." She closes the menu and places it on top of his.

"Okay, how about some wine?"

"I think that's lovely." He waved at the waitress, who is watching them from her station.

"Hi, um two of your house specialty lasagna, Caribbean green salad, and a bottle of wine please," said Raelan, looking at his girlfriend if she wants anything else.

"Is that all?" they nodded "We have a promo going on starting this night. Since you ordered two of our house specialty you're getting two slices of blueberry cheesecake. Do you want them to be served as well or take out?" Rae looks at Quinn.

"We'll have it take out, thank you," Quinn said to the waitress smiling.

"Alright" She took the menus back and went back to have their order.

"Why take out?" asked Rae when the waitress is out of hearing range.

"I don't want to stay here any longer. She's giving you the eye. I don't like it." Her arms crossed, glaring at the waitress' direction.

"What eye?" His head tilts to the side.

"It looks like she wants you. I'm here and she has the nerve to flirt with you." She huffed, looking at the red hair one last time before looking at her boyfriend again.

"Baby she is not flirting with me. She's just doing her job." He reaches for the blonde's hands that are still crossed over her chest.

"You are so oblivious sometimes, I know what I saw. Oh here she comes," she said sarcasm dripping her voice.

"These are your order, anything else you want?" she asked Rae again, smiling and batting her eyelashes.

"No thank you that would be all." He smiled at her a little.

"Okay, if you need anything else just call me." Then she winks at him before turning to leave.

"See, I told you. Where is the manager? It's not a proper way to treat a guest—"She is looking around the place, when she had a sight of someone who might look like the manager, she pushes her chair back and stands. Raelan grabs her hands before she gets away.

"Baby, calm down don't let this ruin our night." He stood as well, pushing her gently back to her chair "I don't like it either; I already have the most beautiful girl in front of me. That girl? She doesn't compete. Besides, red hair is not my type, I have a thing for blondes," she raises her eyebrow at him "with gorgeous hazel eyes, the head cheerleader of my school and happens to capture my heart with her smile," he said gazing at her with love in his eyes. She turned red down to her neck.

"Thank you, you really have a way with words." She gives him the smile that he loves so much, a smile so bright and with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I try," he shrugged and then both laugh, few of the costumer looks at them.

They eat and talk. When they are done and went outside Quinn turns to Rae and grabs his collar and crushes their lips together, he returns the kiss as much. When they pulled away, Quinn looks over her shoulder and smirked at the red haired waitress watching them.

"What was that?" he asked a little daze.

"Nothing, I just need to make sure people know you're mine." He chuckled and held her hand again.

"Do you want to see a movie?"

"No, take me back to the hotel. I know something that we can do." She winks at him, smiling slyly. He felt his not so little friend twitch inside his pants.

They hurried inside their room, as soon as the door is close and locked; their lips found each other with a passion filled force. Raelan pinned her against the door, her hands pinned back above her head. He continues to kiss her hard down her neck and sucks the soft flesh presented to him.

"Hmm baby so good." She brought her right leg up his hips to feel more of the friction against their centers. He grabs her ass with both hands and lifts her; the blonde's legs circled his waist and continue grinding down his full erection. He backs her up again in the door groping her breast with his right hand.

"Baby I want more." She grinds down faster feeling the heat building in her stomach, she wants release and she wants it fast. He felt her frantic moves so he moves away.

"What? Baby I'm so close." Her eyes snaps open when she feels the lack of friction between her legs.

"Wait, let me take care of it. This will be our first time together. I want this to be special like our other first time," he said as he kissed her pout away.

"Okay." He led her to the center of the room, eyes connected, holding each other's hand. He runs his hands up and down her arms slowly taking off the blonde's light blue cardigan. He steps behind her and brought his hand to unzip her yellow dress slowly, he leans down kissing every flesh expose as he drops her dress down the floor. Turning around, he looks up and down her beauty.

"Beautiful," he whispered in a trance. He just stands there drinking her almost naked beauty. Quinn suddenly became conscious, brought her arms across her chest but he stops her.

"I know it's not that big like the other girls—"he kisses her hard, cutting her off.

"Stop, you are beautiful. It may not be as big as the others but it is perfect for me. I love how your breasts fit perfectly in my hands, not too big not too small." He reaches up to cup hers and massages it softly. He kisses her again while cupping her breasts with both hands.

"Mm, baby so good." She moans as he squeezes her breasts firmly, pinching her nipples over her bra. The blonde's hand wanders south, slowly making its way to his boyfriend's erection. Small hand cups the bulge between his legs, palming and squeezing making the brunette harder. He bucks his hips against her hand while sucking the blonde's neck.

"Baby, you're so hard," she said when her chest aches from the lack of air. She pulled away, looking down where her hands is and squeezes watching as Rae moaned hard and buck in to her hands.

"Fuck baby you're a tease." He pinches her nipples harder; she hissed but didn't back away. She run her hands up his chest feeling his firm muscles, tugging the hem of his shirt before pulling, taking it off of him. She trails her fingers down from his chest to his six packs, dragging her nails on his firm muscles.

She got down on her knees. Looking up at his boyfriend, she reaches to unbuckle his belt and undoing the button. She palms the bulge again before slowly moving her face and taking the zipper between her teeth pulling down; the boy's knees almost gave out. She had a playful glint in her eyes, pupils blown with lust. The blonde tugs his jeans down and the brunette kicks it off all the way. She came face to face with his large cock, its mushroom head peaking from his boxer shorts, pre cum leaking from the slit. The blonde licks her lips before grabbing the offending material down his thighs, his dick springing out of its confinement. She grabs the base of his cock; it's so thick she can't close her grip on it, she rubs it on her cheeks.

"Geez baby, are you trying to kill me?" He moaned and starts bucking his hips when she starts pumping his dick "Yes baby so good." He felt himself grow even harder under her touch. Quinn leans in tasting the pre cum on his head before swallowing him whole. "Oh GOD!" His hip bucks by the sudden warmth his dick envelopes to. He held the blonde's head and starts shoving his rigid member, the blonde sucking and bobbing her head up and down. She looks up at her boyfriend; his eyes shut, mouth hang open, sweat forming on his torso. She sucks harder, pumping up and down, grabbing his balls, and tugging it away from the base. "Oh Shit! Mm, Quinn…" He shoves his dick deeper touching the back of her throat, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Baby Im-im gonna come, l-let me pull out." The blonde bobs her head faster and sucks harder. "Quinn, oh my, Shit! Im gonna come BABY!" Thick ropes of cum shoots to the back of her throat, he pulls out his dick softening. She made a show by swallowing his cum with a loud gulp. Seeing his lover with cum dripping in her mouth, his dick sprang into life.

"Quinn? Baby, are you okay?" He was breathing hard from his intense orgasm. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to come in your mouth but you are so good and you won't let me pull out, I re—"He was cut off by a pair of soft lips against his own, he moaned tasting himself on the blonde's mouth.

"It's okay baby, I want to taste you. I wanted you to come in my mouth," she said licking her lips. Feeling his dick twitch, he surged forward claiming her lips again. He pulled away before reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Dropping to his knees like the blonde had done earlier, he came face to face with the blonde's twin mound, he cups the left and attached his mouth to the right, playing with it the same time. She runs her hands through his hair tugging and gripping, he hisses, breast still in his mouth. He sucks and bites her breast while pinching and tugging the other. He leaves open-mouthed kisses down her abdomen, sucking and biting leaving marks or her pale flesh.

"So good baby, more…" she moaned, looking down at him licking all the way down her covered center. He inhales and smells her sweet musky scent.

"You smell so good baby." He presses an open-mouthed kisses on her covered pussy, licking, and sucking. The blonde buck her hips against his face.

"Baby, take it off." She is breathing hard, her chest rising up and down. The brunette tugs down her white cotton panties before throwing it over his shoulder.

"Gorgeous." He stares at his glistening pussy, pinkish in color. He reached around her, cupping her ass and pulling her closer, his nose buried on the blonde curls. He gave her a broad lick from her opening up to her clit in one hard motion.

"Rae! Baby more!" She humps his face, moaning and groaning as he flicks his tongue against her engorged clit. He spread her legs wider, pushing his tongue inside her tight channel as deep as he can. "Yes! Oh fuck Yes!" He pinches her clit hard while thrusting his tongue in and out of her. She bucks her hips in time of his thrust. "Oh baby! I'm gonna come!" He pulls out from the blonde attaching his mouth to the girl's sensitive clit while shoving three fingers inside. "FUCK! RAE!" She almost tipped back by how much she arched her back. "Yes baby! Faster!" He slams hard and fast, curling his fingers, scratching her walls while sucking her clit furiously. "RAE! IM GONNA COME! RAE!" She shook and tremble above him, he held her up in one arm while slowing down his fingers dragging her orgasm. Hot, wet cum dripping her hole when he pulled out, he lean forward sucking her pussy clean. She moaned and bucks a little, still sensitive down there.

"That was unbelievable Rae, one of my best orgasms." She panted above him; her knees are trembling only Raelan is keeping her up. The boy stood and smiled at her, crouching then lifts her up carrying her bridal style to their bed.

"You are so beautiful when you come. I love you so much Quinn." He lays her in the center, following lying beside her.

"I love you too Rae." She kisses him on the lips lightly, both still spent after their orgasm. Light kisses turned into heavier nips and bites, Rae bit her lower lip tugging. Hovering above the girl, the brunette lay gently on top of the girl; body sliding together, wet skin met wet skin.

"Shit, you're so hard baby," said Quinn feeling his rigid member poking her in the stomach.

The boy reaches down her center, running his fingers between her folds. "So wet" slipping his index finger inside her tight hole. The blonde arched her back at the sudden stretch.

"Ready baby?" asked Rae, settling between her legs pushing his self up with both arms at the sides of her head, cock gliding along the delicate lips of her pussy.

"Take me Rae." She cups his face with hands, love, and trust reflecting in the hazel eyes. The boy leaned down to claim her lips before grabbing his dick, he pushes forward sheathing himself inside her tight passage. "Oh GOD!" they both moan, Rae for how tight the blonde is and Quinn for how she was stretched so wide. The blonde breath through her mouth, eyes shut tight, clawing his back. Rae stayed still waiting for his girl to adjust to his girth.

"You can go now." She pulls the boy down for a kiss; Rae pulls out until only the head is inside before pushing inside slowly. Quinn is moving in time against his thrusts.

"Baby harder," moaned the blonde. Rae pushes himself up, he thrusts inside her faster and harder, wet skin slapping together. "Yes! Just like that baby!" He pulls out before slamming his dick inside with one clean thrust. "FUCK!" the blonde is arching her back so high, her vaginal muscles clenching his meat tightly.

"Shit! So tight baby." He groans as her walls tighten around him, sucking him inside. "Baby, you're swallowing me." He buried his head at the crook of her neck, pounding the girl furiously.

"AHH!RACH! BABY MAKE ME CUM!" Her hands clutched at the sheets as her body is begging for release, feeling the familiar coil in her stomach. "BABY! AHH! AHH! MMM!" She wraps her legs around his waist, pushing the brunette's hips deeper in to her.

"BABY! SO CLOSE! Gonna come!" Her walls is clenching around his meat painfully, squeezing him hard. He leans forward, foreheads resting against the other. "RACH! RIGHT THERE! AHH!" The new angle is hitting that spot that makes her toes curl and rolls her eyes at the back of her head. "YES! Oh baby you're so big." She thrusts her hips meeting up his thrusts.

"You look so fucking hot right now." The pounding in her pussy continues without rhythm, he can feel his arms and abdomen burning, ready to shoot his load in his girl. "BABY I'm gonna come." He pushes her legs wider, pounding relentlessly.

"Me too! Come inside me baby!" Her nails digging, clawing his back, red marks burning his skin. He grabs a hold of her hips, sheathing himself deeper, rolling his hips hitting her at every angle.

"YES! YES! OH GOD RAE!" Her walls clenched around him hard, her body goes numb as orgasm took over her body, and she is shaking and trembling.

"FUCK! FUCK! AHH! QUINN!" With a few more thrust, and the tight walls gripping him, he lost his load inside, painting his girlfriend's walls with his seed.

Hot breath hits her neck as he buries his face in her as the brunette collapses on top of her. Sweat covering their bodies, smell of sex floating in the room. She runs her hands up and down his back, breathing at the side of his ear. The brunette pulls out and lay beside her, chest rising up and down. His mouth opens slightly, taking in a much-needed air.

"Mmm" The blonde groaned as she felt empty inside, mix cum dripping her hole. She shifted closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "That was intense baby. I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." She kisses lightly his bare torso.

"Yeah, best orgasm ever. I didn't know you can get that loud." He runs his fingers through wet blonde hair.

"Only for you, I can see this happening regularly." She winks lying on top of him, grinding her pussy against his hardening meat.

"Geez! Fuck! You're insatiable baby." He bucks his hips against her, dick slowly standing into attention.

"Well, let's see how many times you can make me cum," said the blonde lowly, gliding her soaked pussy in his rigid member.

"Is that a challenge?" His eyebrows raised, she nodded with a smirk on her face. She is flip on her back with the boy in between her legs ready for penetration. Her smirk widens then screams when he entered her hard and fast. Oh she could really get used to this.

_**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**_

- SEQUEL: Yes or No

- Do you want Raelan to turn back to Rachel permanently or still the same set up for the sequel if ever?

This story is already done, just waiting for the beta of the next few chapters.

If ever you have suggestions, you can tell me and let's see if I can insert it with the story map I've been planning.

Reviews and Comments are very well appreciated. Thank you all.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"Quinn baby, its okay they going to like you," said Rachel, the two are still in Rachel's car. She reaches for her girlfriend's hand and squeezes gently.

"I'm nervous Rach, what if they hate me? With all of the things I've done to you, I'm sure they will." She bits her lower lip, looking anxiously at the brown-haired woman.

"No, they won't. I always tell them what happens to me so they knew about school. However, they also knew how much I love you and that you love me back. They knew you've changed and you didn't mean anything what you did in the past," she said as she rubs the taller girl's knuckles, kissing her hand from time to time.

"Okay. I hope I come out of this alive." They chuckled. Rachel gets out of the car first and runs around to the passenger side to open the door for her girl. She held her hands out helping the blonde to get out.

"Thank you," said the blonde-haired woman and then pecks her in the lips.

"Thank you for doing this for me baby. It's really rare that they are at home the same time and they wanted to meet you." The brunette said looking up at her, bowing her head slightly.

"I'll do anything for you baby." She whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Same here babe." They walked hand in hand to the brunette's front door. Before they even reach the last step, the door swung open, inside standing a tall black man with a big smile on his face.

"Thank God, I thought you two won't come in. Get inside, your other father is waiting." said the tall black man. He is bouncing on his heels and a huge smile on his face, gesturing them to get inside the house. Rachel chuckled at her father.

"So this is the girl my daughter is in love with?" asked a smaller man from the living room when he saw them get inside. He stood up from his chair and walk towards them.

"Dad, daddy this is my girlfriend Quinn Fabray. Quinn this is my dad Leroy and my daddy Hiram." said Rachel not letting go of her hand, her right hand pointing each of her dad.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mr. Berry. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." The blonde smiled shyly but looking at them in the eyes.

"Oh dear please call me Hiram and my husband Leroy. It makes us older when someone calls us like that," said Hiram, the smaller man with eyeglasses on, they all laugh.

"Such a lovely lady Rach, you set your standards high sweetie," said Leroy, the taller of the two, teasing her daughter. The two teenagers blushed.

"So how are you Quinn? Is my daughter treating you right?" asked Leroy looking at the blonde, the couple was sitting side by side in the couch opposite the brunette's father still holding hands.

"I'm very good Leroy, Rachel is nothing but the best to me. She is always sweet, very protective and treats me with respect. I can't ask for more." She smiled at the two men as she glanced back at her girlfriend who is turning red beside her.

"That's my baby, I thought you well." Leroy puffed out his chest, Hiram pats his back a little stronger, and he coughed out a little.

"Oh shush you,_ we_ thought her well. Kidding aside, although we heard so much about you I still need to ask, what are your intentions with my daughter?" asked Hiram firmly, looking straight at the blonde's eyes.

"Daddy!" Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's okay Rach." She patted the brunette's hand in her lap then squares her shoulder "Rachel told me that you knew everything so I want to explain why I did what I did. I want to say sorry for whatever things I put her through. Back then I was so in denial about my feelings for her, she made me feel things that I shouldn't have and it makes me confuse and scared at the same time. I thought that if I should hate her, these feelings will go away but it never did, I didn't know what it was but I feel so strong for her. Then this happened, I fell for Raelan not knowing that it was Rachel. When I found out and she explained, deep down I knew and I felt that it was her. Sir, I love your daughter so much and I will do anything to make her happy so I'm asking for your blessings to date her," said the blonde. She let out everything in the open for them to see that she is serious with their daughter and that she meant everything that she said.

"You don't have to ask, seeing as how you made our daughter happy. We are happy that she found someone like you especially in this case that she's under," said Hiram, smiling at the blonde.

"What about your parents? We all know how they are not open about this kind of relationships," Leroy asked.

"They don't know that I'm dating her but they do know that I am in a relationship with Rae. I love her but I'm still scared of what others will say and how my parents will react. I don't know what they will do if they found out." She clenched her fist together. Rachel took her hands again and interlaced their fingers.

"Dads…Quinn and I talked about this and we decided that it's best to keep our relationship a secret except with Kurt. We don't want them to judge us and I want us to be safe, you knew how people in Lima handle this kind of lifestyle. We don't want them to ask questions and then eventually finding out my other secret," Rachel said while massaging her girlfriend's hand that is looking at the two men silently. They nodded their heads, smiling sadly at them.

"We understand honey, just so you know we are here for both of you okay? My family is still not talking to me after they found out that I am gay. So I understand how scary this is for both of you," said Hiram, compassion filled his eyes. Leroy brought his arm around his husband's shoulder squeezing them.

"Thank you daddies." Rachel gave them a watery smile, knowing what her daddy went through when his family threw him out when he is still a teenager.

"Thanks Leroy, Hiram," said the taller girl and gave them a grateful smile.

"Okay, so what I wanted to tell you both is that we wanted you to be careful. We don't want to know what you are doing when we are not here because we are teenagers once, we've been there we knew." Hiram looked at them sternly, the teens blushed "We trust you both, we wanted you to be safe and be a responsible individual, is that clear? Rachel? Quinn?" he looks at them in the eyes.

"Yes Hiram we are being careful. We promise not to do anything that will disappoint you both," said Quinn, Rachel nodding at the same time.

"That's good, we don't want to have unexpected pregnancies in the future although it's quite nice to have babies in this house," said Hiram with a dreamy look in his eyes. The brunette chocked on her saliva, coughing out loudly, the blonde patted her back gently.

"Daddy please stop talking, your embarrassing me," she pouted "And that baby? It will be after 10 years before I plan to have a kid." both of her dads pouted and surprisingly Quinn too "What? I still need to be on Broadway and have my EGOT first before I have my first child; it's on the life plan." She crosses her arms with chin up.

"You're making me wait for 10 years Rach? It's a little too long don't you think?" The blonde whined beside her. All this baby talk is making her hot.

"Yes baby, don't worry though I'll make your wait a worthwhile." Whispered the brunette, her eyes darkening the same as the blonde boring in to her.

"Promise?" asked the blonde with a playful glint in her eyes. The parents giggled watching them.

"Promise." They leaned down for a kiss but cut off when one of her father clears his throat, they both back away with flushed face and ears.

"As cute as you two are, we don't want to see our daughter sucking faces with her girlfriend. I hope you don't mind," said Leroy, mock glaring at the two with a hint of smile on his face.

"Absolutely," they said at the same time. The brunette's alarm went off, it was almost sun set.

"That's my cue. I'll go ahead and change, continue what you are doing." She brushes a soft kiss to her girl's cheek before she run to her room.

"Quinn" she looked up to Hiram "we are asking you this now because we don't want Rachel to hear us." the blonde nodded "We are thankful of you, for being with Rachel but we also want to ask you to take care of her. We know that we are not always around and it's making her lonely even if she denies it. We trust you to take care of her and love her, for us. Please don't hurt my baby girl." said Hiram.

"I promise I won't intentionally hurt her and I will always love her," she promised with a nod. She loves the girl and she'll be damned if she'll hurt this amazing person who loves her so much.

"Thank you. We prepared dinner, you two should eat before going to this party," said Leroy, standing up going to the kitchen with the other two following behind.

"Where is this party again?" asked Hiram as he prepares the table, Quinn helping him.

"It's on Kurt's. Although we didn't win in Regionals we still want to celebrate. Maybe this will be the last time that the glee club will have a party together. Figgins wanted to disband the club," said the blonde, placing spoon and fork on each plate.

"I think it's harsh. Is it only the glee club or there will be other students?" he asked again as he sits in one of the chairs in the dining.

"Yup, it's only the glee club." The blonde said as she sits at the opposite of the man as well.

"What only us?" asked Raelan as he appears in the doorway looking at his two father and girlfriend. Leroy was a little shock as he hears a deep manly voice behind him.

"I'll never get used to this. We are asking her if there is any other students will be in the party," said Leroy, as he looks up and down on his daughter that now is his son.

"Nope just us, maybe Kurt will invite Blaine," said Rae, sitting beside his girlfriend.

"I don't know what food will be in there so you should eat first," said Hiram passing him a plate of beef casserole.

"Thanks daddy." They eat until it's time for the teens to go.

"Well better get going dad, daddy. See you later," said Raelan opening their front door, his other hand is on his girlfriend's lower back.

"My baby girl is a grown up man now," said Leroy pretending to sniff and brush away tears in his eyes. They laugh at him.

"Don't be silly dad." He pushes him from the side; he stumbles a little then pouts at his son.

"Good night Leroy, Hiram," said Quinn standing in the front porch.

"Be good you two and don't drink too much. Wait, what time will you be home?" asked Hiram from his husband's side.

"I don't know. We'll be at Quinn's after, her parents are still out," said Raelan, rubbing his neck.

"Okay just remember what I said earlier, if ever things got out of hand," said Hiram winking at them earning blush from the two.

"Rachel, you take care of your lady and Quinn, don't let her drink too much she's a light weight," said Leroy sternly.

"Yes daddy." "Yes sir." They hugged before walking towards the brunette's car.

"Your dads are cool. I love them," said Quinn, they walk hand in hand.

"I love them too. I told you everything is fine. They adore you so much," said Raelan. Quinn looks at him for a moment before kissing him on the lips gently he kissed back.

"I love you," said Quinn, she caresses his face and gives him another peck on his lips.

"I love you too. What was that for?" he leans in against her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I just want to kiss you and it's been a while after our last. I missed you," she said as she placed her hands on the nape of his neck.

"I missed you too. Now come on before Kurt gets hysterical on us." He opens the passenger door for her then went to the driver's side. They drove away to Kurt's house.

"Thankfully, I thought you two got stuck in your bed," said Kurt upon opening the door, he ushered them inside and pushes them all the way in.

"Thanks Kurt. Where are the others?" asked Quinn looking around at the empty house.

"In the backyard, Quinn can you go ahead? I need Rae's help for something," Kurt said and he gives her a small smile.

"Okay, see you baby." Rae nodded as she walks past him.

"What is it?" asked the taller brunette, leaning against the kitchen banister.

"Nothing really, Blaine will be here later and I want you to hang out with him for a while. I don't want him to feel out of place, he knew you so I think it will be fine." He shrugged, asking him silently.

"It's okay Kurt." He smiled at his best friend before patting him on the shoulder.

Quinn steps out of the house, looking for her friends when Santana came up from behind. "Hey Q, you finally came. Where is your other half?"

"Hey S, he's with Kurt he need some help." She nods at the brunette before walking again towards the others.

"Sup Q? I thought you're not coming, is Rae here?" Brittany looked around but did not see him.

"He is still inside B." They walk towards the others already drinking. Mercedes, Tina, and Artie are talking near the edge of the pool. Mike and Matt throwing football from one another while Puck and Finn is manning the grill. There are different colors of lights hanging above them, music blaring in the background. The cheerios sat down near the three gleeks gossiping around.

"Hey guys," said Quinn to the three.

"Hey Q." They said in unison.

"What are you talking about?" asked Quinn.

"Rachel," said Tina without looking at her. The blonde raises her eyebrow at her and Artie noticed.

"Mercedes saw your boyfriend leaving her house in a rush the other day and she didn't follow him," said Artie, wheeling himself around, beer can in between his knees.

"You know about that Quinn?" asked Mercedes, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, he told me that they hang out a few times." She shrugs her shoulders, drinking from her cup.

"Be careful Quinn, one day he is your boyfriend and the next thing you know he is not," said Artie, nodding to himself.

"Its fine guys, nothing to worry about. I trust them and besides they've been friends since long I came," said Quinn while looking at each one of them, the others slowly nodded.

"Where is she by the way?" asked Tina.

"At home," said Raelan walking towards them; he cannot help to eavesdrop a little. "She's with her dads. They just came home and needed a family moment. It's been a while after the last time they spend time together. So she stayed before they are off again somewhere," he said sadly, no one noticed except his girlfriend. She stood up and led him to the chair she is sitting on and let him sit there. She sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck while kissing both of his cheeks. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her closer as a thank you for understanding.

"You are so sweet guys but not everybody here has a cuddle partner so tone it down," said Mercedes looking at them. They chuckled and blushed at the same time.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my friend Blaine. Blaine these are my friends from the glee club and sure you remember Rae and Quinn," Kurt said dragging a willing Blaine with him, he is short almost the same height as him with curly brown hair and thick dark eyebrows.

"How will I forget?" Blaine asked, the four laughed, others looking oddly at them.

"Hey Blaine, want to join us here?" asked Rae motioning for the empty chair beside him.

"Sure will do," said Blaine; they talk to the new guy before Kurt announces karaoke. Rae got a little excited and stands up. He almost forgot that he has his girlfriend on his lap; he grabs her on her waist before she falls completely on the ground.

"Rae!" She pouted but still in his arms.

"I'm so sorry baby I almost forgot I am not Rachel," he whispered in to her ear. She giggled and sat on his lap again. Since she sat on top of him a while ago she never leaves her place, she glares at Santana or Brittany when they would tease her.

"Will you sing for me baby?" She whispers lowly on his ear, trailing her fingers up his chest and down to his firm abdomen.

"Of course, what do you want?" He is nuzzling on her neck, lightly kissing and nipping at her expose neck. She giggles when he does that. Both of them had drinks but they are not to a point of drunk. The others stop telling them to not be so obvious then minding their own business while a certain mohawked boy and his quarterback is glaring at them with a sour look on their faces.

"Anything baby, I just want to hear you sing." She sucks and bit his earlobe, while grinding down lightly. He groaned, his dick is twitching inside his pants getting a hard on.

"Okay I'll be right back." He kissed her on the lips hard before lifting and depositing her on his chair. She winked at him. He stands on the make shift stage and when he is done looking for the perfect song, he looks at her and blew her a kiss, she pretends to catch it and puts it on her pocket.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
Every song on my lips I'm singing out  
Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

He looks straight in to her eyes not minding the other people watching him. He points at the love of his life while singing the song.

_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it loud_  
_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_  
_For the whole crowd_  
_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

The others sway in tune with the music and start to sing with him. He starts to dance around the stage, his girlfriend is laughing at him while doing so.

_I'm telling the world_  
_That I've found a girl_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The one who deserves_

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_  
_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_  
_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_  
_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

The blonde starts to tear up from so much happiness not bothering if they saw her looking like a sap. She is happy, others be damned. She fell in love with him all over again.

_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it loud_  
_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_  
_For the whole crowd_  
_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

He saw her tearing up; he steps down the stage and walks slowly towards her not taking his eyes off his lover. He passed by bushes of roses, he picked one before advancing towards her. The blonde is laughing and crying at the same time. Santana rolled her eyes at her but a small smile grace her lips while Brittany is bouncing on her chair clapping. Everyone else looked awestricken.

_I'm telling the world_  
_That I've found a girl_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The one who deserves_

He was in front of her taking her hand to stand up. He puts the rose bud on her right ear and brushes away the hair that fell into her eyes. She is looking up at him with tear stained face and pinkish eyes, not disconnecting their eye contact. He gently brushes away her tears with his thumb smiling at each other.

_To give all my heart_  
_A reason to fly_  
_The one I can live for_  
_A reason for life_

While wrapped around each other, eyes connected and swaying together, he sang the last part softly to her. She tucked her face against the crook of his neck while he rubs her back up and down. The girls looked dreamy imagining their own prince charming. Kurt is silently tearing up from the back, happy for his best friend while Blaine is patting his back gently.

_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_

When the song ended, no one dares to move or make a noise afraid that the spell might be broken. The blonde pulled away slightly looking at him then on her tippy toes kissed him on the lips with every passion she can master, he kissed back at the same intensity. Her right leg is hiking up to his hips, sensing the movement; he drops the mic to the nearest table and lifts her up. His hands were on her butt, her legs instantly wraps around his waist. He swipes his tongue along her bottom lips; she opens her mouth and their tongue duel for dominance. Thanks for the jeans she is not worried someone peeping in to her. She starts to grind on him; he squeezes her ass earning him a guttural moan. Most of them have the decency to look away but some is enjoying their stunt. His knees starts to buckle, he grabs the nearest chair and sits without breaking their kiss. She is straddling his lap, grinding and moaning. He runs his fingers at the expanse of her shirt feeling her soft skin. His cock is twitching inside his boxers getting harder. She moaned harder when her center brushed against the bulge.

They pull apart abruptly when a chair was suddenly knocked down and someone run muttering mailman along the way. They looked around surprised to see the others looking at them and some cannot look at them in the eyes. They turned red realizing they gave their friends a free show.

"That was hot," said Brittany looking hungrily at them. They were both panting but didn't disentangle their selves away.

"Totally, that was the best free show I had," said Puck with a smirk looking up and down Quinn's body, leering at her. Rae saw his looks and tightens his hold against his girl, he glares at him.

"Freaking hot, for someone who is a virgin you're doing good Q," said Santana smirking at her, she raises her eyebrows when the two suddenly turned redder up to their necks. "Oh my god! You totally did it! You are not as a prude as I thought you are." She laughs all the while thinking how she missed it. The blonde hid her face in her lover's neck curling against him. He held her and kissed her temple.

"Enough you guys, you're embarrassing us. And Santana I appreciate it if you stop teasing her." He said looking at the Latina who is still laughing as he rocks her girlfriend still straddling his lap. Puck is glaring at the singer; he gets to have sex with the head cheerio while he had not had a taste of her.

"What the hell! Is it true?" They jump up as Finn came back with a furious gaze. He stands in front of the lovers looming over them. Quinn tightens her hold on his boyfriend. Rae stands slowly, she lowered her to her feet and move in front of her, blocking her from the giant.

"What is your problem Hudson? She is my girlfriend and whatever we do is none of your business!" Rae spats on his face slowly moving closer to him. He is a little tipsy, if he is sober enough he would just let it go but unfortunately he is not. Finn is a bit more drunk than he is and taller than he was.

"Is this why you left me Quinn? To whore yourself with this thing? Slutting up to get in his pants? Fine! I don't care about you! You can take her all you want. Enjoy my leftovers." He spats, before he can even blink, a fist connected his face sending him flying across the yard. He cupped his bloody nose and tried to get up but a sudden weight fell on him.

"Fuck you!" Rae punched him in the face again. "She is not a whore or a slut!" Another punch connected to his face again, they heard a crack and a yell of pain. "She is not anyone's leftover," another punch to the eye "Take it all back or I swear you won't see the light of the day!" He continue pummeling him, his knuckles are bleeding until someone pushes him to the ground.

"Get off him! Who do you think you are? That is my best friend." Puck kicks him in his side, he grunted in pain. Puck grabs his collar and punches him in the face sending him back in the ground. Before he can strike again Mike and Matt is holding him up.

"Puck stop it!" Quinn yelled from her spot, crying openly as Santana and Brittany grabs her from her sides."Please don't hurt him!" She cried on her friends shoulder seeing Rae's bloody face.

Rae got up staggering a little. "That's it? Is that all you got? Double teaming Puck?" Puck successfully disentangles himself from the two football players, he run towards Rae giving him a body slam but failed when Rae hold his midsection stopping their contact. Grabbing the opportunity, Rae punches his side repeatedly; he fell in the ground holding his right side. He strikes a punch again to Rae but the singer sidesteps him slamming his body hard on the mohawked boy's back sending them both to the ground. Rae rolled on to his back and stands up, before he can walk any further Puck grabs on to his side trying to bring him down again but Rae stands still and punches him straight in the face.

"You think you are so cool that you can have any girls that you want?" A straight punch connect to his nose breaking it again. "You think you can disrespect them as you please?" another punch to his face, breaking his lips. "You think you can just sex them up and throw them away the next day?" a punch straight in the eyes. "This is for you being an asshole." He kneed him in his stomach. "And this is for touching my girl!" He kneed him hard on his balls, sending him sprawling on the ground, curled on himself while cupping his abused manhood.

Rae staggered towards his girlfriend but was stop when Finn blocked his way. "Guys stop them! Anyone!" yelled Kurt tears forming in his eyes from behind Blaine. Mike and Matt got out of their stupor and run towards the two but were too late when Finn punches Rae in the face but didn't make him fall. Rae strikes back sending a roundhouse kick to his midsection bending him over and another kick to his knee making him fall face first. Finn grabs his ankle pulling him down and trying to get up. Mike and Matt pulled them apart but Finn got away from Matt's hold and run towards the singer but before he got close, Rae ducked and tripped him out of balance sending him crashing to the tables and chairs and straight down the pool. Rae is breathing hard, body still tense and eyes unseeing, fist clenched tightly, adrenaline still pumping in his veins.

Quinn with tears still falling down her face hesitantly walks towards him. She touches his arm gently but he stiffens and backs away from her. "Rae, baby it's me Quinn." She touches him again; he didn't back away but doesn't look at her. Quinn cups his face caressing his uninjured cheek "Baby, it's okay now, everything is okay." She kissed his forehead before wrapping her arms around his neck, encasing his head in the crook of her neck not minding the blood that sticking to her "Baby it's me Quinn, I love you so much, please come back to me." She whispered in his ear, choking back a sob.

"Quinn?" He whispered quietly against her neck. She pulled back looking at his eyes not letting go of his face. "Quinn?" he said a little louder, eyes returning to its normal color.

"Yes baby it's me, your Quinn." She gave him a watery smile when he touches her cheeks. He looks down, when he saw blood on the girl's clothes his face crumpled, tears forming in his eyes. He starts shaking in her arms. "Baby what's wrong?" he fell down on his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head against her sternum.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He is now sobbing against the blonde's chest. Quinn wraps her arms around his head, holding him tighter and leaning down kissing him on the head "Shh, I'm okay, you are okay. I love you so much baby." She said while running her hands through his messy hair.

"I'm so sorry baby." He is whimpering against her, clawing at her back wanting to get closer.

Kurt is silently crying watching his best friend broke down. He led the others away from the couple to give them privacy. Mike and Matt drag away Finn who is drenched and limping, Puck who is limping too, and pain evident in his face. Santana held Brittany against her side who is crying too while the Latina is trying to keep a straight face. Mercedes and Tina had a frown on their face. Artie is wheeling behind them as he shakes his head.

When Rae calmed down and loosens his hold on his girlfriend, Quinn kneeled down in front of him, looking him at the eyes but he won't meet hers.

"Baby please look at me." She cups his bloodied face again. He sighed but didn't look at her instead he laid down on the grass with eyes close. Quinn lay beside him, props her left elbow and hands against her head while her right placed gently on his abs.

"Rae?" He hummed but didn't open his eyes "Rachel Berry, open your eyes and look at me," she said firmly, he hesitantly open his eyes and looks at her. Her eyes softened when she saw his eyes brimming with tears. "Please talk to me Rach, I'm so scared baby." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're scared of me?" he whimpered sliding away from her. She gently lay on top of him to stop him from moving.

"Rach, I am not scared of you. Never. I am scared for you. You fought against two football players; one is so much taller than you are. They beat you up and I can't do anything to stop them. I can see your small and fragile body full of cuts and bruises. What will happen tomorrow? This will stay." She lightly touch the cut on his lower lip and right eyebrow. "What if you have broken bones? Baby I can't handle seeing you hurting like this." Her tears fell against his chest. He tangles his fingers in her long blonde hair, scratching her scalp gently.

"I'm sorry for what happened; I didn't mean to lose control. But when Finn said those things about you my mind went blank and all I wanted to do is hurt him." He is crying again, looking up at the night sky. "I'm so mad; all I can think about is how he treated you like crap. And then when Puck join in all I can see, is him touching you and forcing himself on you." He chokes back a sob "I didn't mean to let it get out of control but they keep on attacking me, I don't know what to do except fight back. I love you so much Quinn and I won't let anyone treat you that way ever again." He said looking back at her, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you too Rae so much. Please. Next time, control yourself okay? I don't want you fighting again. I hate seeing you so broken. Understand?" she asked gently but her eyes telling him how serious she is. She caresses his face, tracing it with her eyes, memorizing the look he is giving her.

"Yes ma'am, but I will do it again for your honor." She leans up kissing him gently but he grabs her neck holding her close, sucking her lips and kissing her hard. She kissed back; she bit and tugged his lip.

"Ow!" He brought his hand on his mouth, blood trickling his busted lips.

"I'm so sorry baby." She pecked his lips before getting up. "Let's go clean you up. We need to take care of those cuts before it scar." She help him up, he grunted and hold his sides while trying to get up.

"Where to?" He grunted as she help him walk out of the house.

"My house, no one will bother us." Quinn helps him inside the car then text Kurt informing where they are up to before driving to her house.

_**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**_

Song:

Telling the World-Taoi Cruz


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

After he took a shower, they stayed in Quinn's room, in her bed. Rae has a busted lip, right black eye with a small cut in his right eyebrow. He suffered a hit on the nose but luckily, it wasn't broken, they hoped so. Both of his knuckles are full of bruises and cuts, his torso are marring with blue and purple bruises.

"We have to take you to the doctor to see if anything is broken." Quinn said inspecting his face again, his right eye is a little swollen but not to the point that it was tight shut.

"What will we say if they ask how this happened?" he asked, adjusting himself on the blonde's bed. Luckily, he had spare clothes that he left in the blonde's closet whenever he stayed there. He is wearing a boxer shorts and a white t-shirt that is large enough not to constrict his abused torso.

"I don't know, let's just think about it tomorrow." The blonde nuzzles to his side wearing a black tank top and short shorts. She reached down to grab both of his hands, kissing the bruised knuckles gently.

"Okay," he mumbled before he closes his eyes. All his remaining energy left him spent and tired.

"Rae? Why did you pull away from me earlier? You didn't even look at me when I ask you to," she asked as she rests her head on his shoulder while caressing and scratching his abs with her nails.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. I thought you're angry at me," he said in a small voice, trailing his fingers up and down her arms.

"I am not. How could I be when you did that for me? You were drunk when it happened and Finn and Puck provoked you so I understand. If the roles were reversed I will do what you did or even more. I was just a little hurt when you pulled away from my touch." She sat up a little looking down at him, but didn't back away from his embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said weakly.

"Don't be. What you did out there, though it scared me to death, is really hot. You are my Knight in shining armor. No one defended me like that, putting their self on the line for my sake. I love you even more baby." She pressed up against him claiming his lips, hungry for his touch. She sucks his lower lip careful on his wounds. She grinds down his hips against the forming bulge in between his legs.

"Baby not now, I'm sore everywhere." He tried to stop her descent but she is a lot stronger than she looks like. The blonde crawled down his body, stopping when she came face to face with his hard on. She reached up cupping the bulge firmly making it twitch in her hands; she palms and squeezes the meat under her mercy.

"Quinn, I'm so tired I can't," said Rae but he bucks his hips against the blonde's hand.

"I don't think you're not so little friend is agreeing with you." She pulled down his boxers, his huge meat standing in full attention, pre cum leaking from the red head. "Don't worry baby, just lie there and I will take care of everything." The blonde husked before licking the pre cum on her lover's length.

"OH Fuck!" He moaned when she run her tongue all over the head's slit, cleaning all his pre cum. She grabs a hold of the head and swallows it all down to the base of his cock. Her nose touches the soft skin of his hips before pulling out slowly and going back in at the same pace. "Shit! It's so warm inside you," he said. His hip bucks faster in her blonde's mouth.

"You want to fuck my face baby?" she asked, dark hazel eyes boring in to him. He gulps but nodded lightly, getting harder at the images he just conjure.

"Then fuck me baby. Fuck my mouth like you mean it." She growled his eyes darken; he grabs her head with his two hands before shoving his nine and a half inch dick down her throat. She swallowed it all, dragging her teeth on the meat as it was shove inside.

"You're so good baby." He thrusts inside her mouth faster, bucking his hips against her face, feeling his dick hitting the back of her throat. He slams harder and faster against her not letting go of her hair, feeling the familiar coil in his stomach.

"God Quinn, I'm gonna come." She hummed, she reached up to play with the brunette's balls, tugging and squeezing hard. She almost chokes when he slams his dick in her a little stronger. "I'm gonna come baby let me pull out!" He bucks his hips, the blonde holds his hips down before leaning down and swallowing all his meat. "Quinn!" Spur and spur of thick come shot down her throat, she swallows it all. He pulls out her mouth, dick softening. His abs is burning and chest heaving. The blonde lay on top of him pressing open mouthed kisses on his abs leaving bite marks and bruises.

"Baby, you're gonna be the death of me. Where did you learn that?" he asked, eyes close, still catching his breath.

"A magician never tells her secret," she whispered in his ear while grinding down his cock. She sat up on her knees before pulling down her shorts with her panty in one fast motion down her ankles then dropping on the floor. She takes off her tank top revealing her pert breasts and stiff nipples before tugging his shirt and helping him taking it off. The blonde grinds hard against him, her wet folds sliding against his hardening length. Placing her hands on the boy's abs as she slowly lowered herself onto his meat.

"You're so thick baby," she said as she impales herself fast, she is so close it won't take long for her to come. She rolls her hips down hard. "RAE!" He pounds her from underneath her, she thrust her hips in time with him. She leans back placing her hands behind her on his thighs, pushes herself with extra effort.

"YEAH! BABY! RAE!" after a few well thrust they both come in the same time, gushes of heat shoots inside her. She collapses on top of him, spent, nuzzling his neck. He wraps his arms around her. She held him close, soft cock still buried in her.

"I love you so much Rae. Good night." She kisses him lightly before tucking herself against him.

"Good night baby, I love you too." He reaches for the blanket and covers their naked bodies, following his girlfriend in dreamland.

*r*b*q*f

The next morning Rachel woke up with a sore body, she is aching everywhere. Her head is pounding and face is slightly numb. When she tried to scratch the sleep away from her eyes, she hissed when her bruised knuckles grazed the blanket she is under. She move to get up but was halted when she was held against another warm body. She can feel skin everywhere and starts to panic, still a little disoriented. She looked behind her and saw blonde hair splayed across the pillow. She looked over her beautiful blonde girlfriend sleeping with a smile on her face, seeing as she is also naked under those sheets. Shiver run down her spine remembering how her lover took care of her and how she pleasure the both of them. She moaned when she felt their mixed cum in her thighs and on her girlfriend's center. Pulling away slightly and turning to face her lover, she groaned when she twist her body a little too far. She watches her sleeping beauty until she stirs to wake up.

"Stop watching," mumbled the blonde with eyes still close.

"I can't help it, you are pretty when you sleep," she said softly, tracing with her fingers the blonde's nose and mouth.

"Will you still say that when I'm awake?"

"Hmm?" The brunette pretends to think then laughs out loud when her girlfriend suddenly opened her eyes and glared at her. "My god! Narcissistic much?" she giggled.

"Meany." The blonde pouted.

"You are very pretty, asleep or not. Prettiest girl I ever met." Rachel said and kissed the blonde's pout away from her lips. The blonde kissed back and moaned when the singer's thigh pushed against her center. She grinds down against the thigh but the brunette pulls away.

"Baby," whined Quinn.

"Later baby, I'm really sore and I can't handle anymore activities." She gets up slowly, her body aching as she moves.

"Okay. Anyway we need to go to the hospital. Let's have a shower." She drags her girlfriend with her, sharing a shower.

Inside, the brunette can't help herself to admire the beauty that is in front of her. She drags her hands up and down the other girl's wet body, she stops when something caught her eyes.

"Baby, when did you get a tattoo?" asked the brunette, tracing her fingers at the small mark in the blonde's lower back. The blonde arched, suddenly feeling sensitive.

"Huh? I didn't get a tattoo. I won't mark my body like that. What is it?" She looked behind her trying to make a good look.

"It's small like a size of a dime." The brunette kneeled down to have a better look. "There are two circles connected in a loop, outside encircling it are scripts of curves and lines. It's like letters in the alphabet but different, I don't understand what it says if it really means anything." She stood again to look at her girlfriend. The blonde looked contemplative then her eyes lit up. She spanned the brunette on her back. She traces the small of the other girl's back. Rachel felt weak in the knees when the blonde touches a certain spot on the small of her back.

"I thought it was familiar, the one you described. I had a glanced on this a few days ago; I thought it was dirt so I didn't really paid attention. I didn't get that, did you?" The brunette shakes her head. "What is this? How did we get this? It is the exact same thing the way you described." She looks up at her girlfriend again.

"I really don't know, but do you think this has to do something with this curse?" asked Rachel.

"I don't know but maybe it has or maybe not. Let's finish first then talk about this after." She smiled slightly at the brunette before turning back scrubbing herself.

*r*b*q*f

"Lucky for you, you don't have any broken bones except for this fractured wrist," said the doctor, showing them the x-ray results.

"Are we going to put cast on it?" asked Quinn, holding lightly the girl's hand.

"Not needed, it's rather small and splint is enough. However, you need to rest it well; we don't want to damage it more. Avoid extraneous activities and anything that will make your hands overwork," he said, writing down on his prescription pad.

"Thank you doctor," said the brunette, gently running her fingers on her injured hand.

"Anyway this is your pain medications and cream for those knuckles. Take it when pain is unbearable. No driving , one of its side effects is drowsiness," said the doctor looking at the brunette sternly before handing them the prescription.

"Thank you, I'll remember that." She reached for the paper but was stop when Quinn does it instead.

"Oh and Ms. Berry, I suggest that you stop going to this fight clubs. You came out lucky after your fight with that body and size of yours. I've seen few fighters and some of them had it worse than you. I'm just concern, I don't want you to go back here again with that kind of injury," he said leading them to the door.

"Yes. Thank you doctor I'll make sure that she'll behave," said Quinn pushing the smaller girl ahead of her before smiling at the doctor and closing the door.

"I can't believe he bought our story. I don't think with body like this will pass as a fighter," said Rachel looking down at her own body.

"It's because you are an amazing actress baby." She kissed her on the cheeks.

*r*b*q*f

The whole weekend they stayed in the blonde's house and in her bed. The bruising on Rachel's face faded a little but the cut on her right eyebrow turned into a scar although not that big, you can only see it when you look closely. Kurt texted them once, asking for the brunette's condition and told them that he called Rachel's fathers to tell them what happened in the party. They went to the brunette's house to say goodbye to her fathers before they went to another business trip.

No one heard or saw Finn and Puck the rest of the weekend. Monday morning when they enter the school, Puck with nose braces, busted lips and black eye still badly bruised and broken collarbone. Finn had it worst. His face is swollen, dislocated shoulder and a broken arm in a sling and both are limping. Rachel saw them before glee and felt bad for them.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Quinn when they met in an empty bathroom.

"I saw Finn and Puck. I felt guilty. They are off the team for now and they can't play for the finals," she said looking down at her hands fumbling together.

"Rach, I don't want you to beat yourself for this. They started it, you just fought back and defended yourself. Santana even said that they deserved it too. You hurt yourself too so don't be." She wraps her arms around the smaller girl tightly, careful on her bruised torso.

"I know but I still can't help it. Don't get me wrong I'll do it again if they ever say things like that to you again," she said looking up her from the blonde's embrace.

"I know and I love you. Have you taken your meds?" the brunette nodded "Okay let's go." She pecked her on the lips before pulling away and out the door.

When they reached the choir room it was a mess, everyone is talking and shouting against each other. They enter at the same time going to their separate seats.

"What happened to you Berry? You look like you run by a car," said Santana.

"I fell down the stairs but I'm fine now, nothing serious." She glared at the two boys who are looking at her and they looked away. Mr. Shue came in oblivious to what is happening.

"Settle down guys. I have a surprise to all of you. I just talked to Principal Figgins this morning and he said that we have a new year!" He was smiling brightly but his students are not responding. "Come on guys we got another year!" He loudly called, he watched as they all cheered.

*r*b*q*f

Quinn drove her girlfriend home as per doctors order but even though it was not ordered she will still take her lover anywhere she wants. Rachel is a little bundle of energy all throughout the day, when they stop she rushes inside the house not waiting for her girlfriend. Quinn shakes her head and hurried after her. She closes and locks the front door, turning around she was suddenly attack by her brunette lover in the mouth.

"You're so beautiful Quinn," said Rachel, pinning the girl to the door. She attaches her mouth in the blonde's neck sucking feverishly. Her hands found the soft and smooth legs of the head cheerio running her hands up and down her inner thigh. She bucks her hips against the brunette.

"Mm, Rach what are you doing?" She bucks with her girlfriend, wetness pooling down between her legs, her hands on the brunette's head holding her close to her neck. Rachel tugs her cheerio's top over her head, revealing a bra clad breast. She pushed the bra up and began to suck her nipples. "Ahh! Yess!" Rachel hissed as the blonde tugs her brunette curls. Rachel palms and squeezes the other breast as she sucks and bites the other, her other hand crept down to the blonde's center cupping her hot mound.

"Hm baby, you're so wet." Tracing her clit with her fingers, the blonde squirms, bucks her hips harder to the hand. "God! Rach! Do something!" She grinds down against the smaller girl's hand looking for more pressure.

"What do you want me to do?" she mumbled, nipples still in her mouth. She tugs the blonde's spanks and panty down her legs before placing her thighs between the soaked center. "Tell me baby, what do you want?" sucking the slender neck, marking her.

"I want you inside. Please." Her mouth hang open, neck arched, hips grinding down the brunette's legs hard and fast. Quinn held Rachel's head before crushing their mouth together, tugging her clothes off. The brunette pushes her hand away, pinning it against the door.

"No baby, this is for you." She drops on her knees, tugging the spanks and panty down completely off the blonde's legs soon after the skirt. She came face to face with gorgeous blonde curls, reaching up she parted the outer lips with her fingers before diving to the blonde's clit.

"YES! Rachel please!" thrusting her pussy on the brunette's face. The smaller girl lines two fingers in her before shoving them in the blonde's tight channel. "OH FUCK!" pumping her fingers fast and hard while sucking and biting the taller girl's clit. Quinn bucks her hips so hard; the sound of banging in the door surrounds the house. "MORE! Faster!" three fingers slammed into her, walls clenched the fingers so tight, slurping sounds were heard as Rachel continues to suck her pussy and clit. "Baby I'm gonna come!" the brunette curls her fingers, hitting her g spot. With a few more thrust the blonde is breaking above her, screaming and thrashing. She slowed down her fingers dragging the girl's orgasm.

"Wow." The blonde breathed against her. The brunette stood, crouching before carrying the blonde bridal style to the couch. "Ah! When did you get this strong?" she asked a little out of breath while clinging to the girl's clothed body.

"I have a regular workout regimen and since I became a boy I started lifting weights too. It's fascinating actually, when I am in Rae's body I have all this muscles forming and then when I changed back to being me, I still have this small frame but I can feel being stronger than before." She lay her down the couch, the blonde curled in to herself, right forearm over her closed eyes still catching her breath.

"What's got in to you today? I really don't mind what you did because wow…but why?" Rachel didn't answer, she heard clothes being removed and thrown off the floor. Suddenly she felt not so little hands unclasping her bra from the front, she opened her eyes and looked up. "Rae?" the boy smirks, kneeling in front of her naked form while pumping his dick to erection.

"I'm just happy, with glee club having a new year and you. I get to see you and feel you every day. Do you know what you do to me whenever I see you strut down the school in that uniform? With your skirt flipping while you walk, it leaves so many thoughts in my head." He hovers above the girl. The blonde gulps seeing how those brown eyes darken with so much love and lust. She shudders when he rubs his dick along her wet pussy, brushing against her still sensitive clit.

"Tell me," she husked, bucking her hips up to meet his. Rae sat on the couch pulling her along, holding her hips. "OH GOD," she groaned when her center meet his huge meat, straddling him and grinding down.

"…or better yet I show you." He lifts the girl slightly, her hands crept down and held his rigid member and then lining her entrance before slowly impaling herself. "You're so tight Quinn," they both moan, she starts bouncing in his lap, his hands grabbing her ass.

"So big Rae..." She starts to jump harder, hitting her insides deeper, circling her arms around his neck. Her breast bounces in front of him. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked her nipples while his hands are scratching and squeezing her glorious ass.

"I'm close baby," she pants in his ear, he keeps thrusting upwards to meet every thrust of his girlfriend. "AAHHH! OHH YEAH!THERE!" He hits her spot over and over, he can feel her walls clenching his meat tightly, he bit her nipples in time with a very hard thrust that sends the girl over her orgasm. "OH GOD! RACH!"

He is far from his own, still hard inside the blonde, in one fast motion he lay the blonde on the couch and thrusts inside fast. "SHIT! BABY! I-I can't its too-o s-soon" bucking her hips alongside him, panting and gasping for air, clinging to the couch arm rest.

"Yes baby you can," he pants in her ear, his hands over her head while pounding hard on the blonde. "Fucking tight!" He grabs her right leg hooking around his waist and with the new angle he hits that spot again that makes her scream out loud. "RAE!BABY!HARDER!" Her pussy is hurting, her clit is pulsating, her walls are clenching again feeling the warm coil in her stomach. He can feel that she is close, he is getting there too, he pushes forward on his knees getting deeper. "Fuck, Gonna come baby." He pounds his girl in a furious face, couch squeaking with every powerful thrust. "OHH YEAH! IM CUMMING!" She felt thick ropes of his seed shoot inside her tight channel, feeling his warm cum filling her sends her over the edge. "RAE! OH FUCK! RAE!" She is a trembling mess, shaking and arching underneath him, eyes filled with unshed tears.

"My god." He pulled out, breathing hard above her. He saw her eyes brimming with tears. "Oh baby what is it? I'm so sorry baby did I hurt you? Quinn?" He reaches up, cupping her face with trembling hands, peppering her face with kisses. He brushes away blonde hair from sweaty forehead, kissing her lingering for a while.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She sniffs; he brushes away a tear that fell from her eyes. "I'm fine really, that was just wow…the best." She smiled cupping his face.

"Then why are you crying?" He kisses her hands cupping his face. He lays gently on top of her.

"I'm happy, tears of joy. I never felt like that before you so thank you, for loving me and everything, for being you. I love you so much Rachel." She kissed him hard before pulling away and smiling up at him.

"I love you too Quinn, so much baby. I will not hesitate to show you how much I love you, to make you happy. I will tell you how much I love you every day and how I am thankful for having you. I'll always be here for you Quinn, always and forever." A lone tear fell from his eyes, the blonde is silently crying. They smile at the same time before leaning in for a kiss.

*r*b*q*f

Monday came; it was last week of the term. The halls are crowded of students; everyone is busy making up for additional credits and taking special exams. The bell rang for the next period as Quinn came up beside Rachel in the brunette's locker.

"Baby I have an idea how to fix your problem," she said softly leaning slightly to the brunette, looking around from time to time who might be eavesdropping.

"What is it?" She gets her books before closing her locker, leaning back.

"I went to Britt's the other day and asked her for that wine I'm talking to you about." She leaned sideways to the locker as she recounts what happened that day.

"The special wine?" asked the brunette with raised eyebrow, she nodded.

"_Why do you want this Quinn? It smells awful," said Brittany while smelling the inside of the bottle, she scrunches her nose before pulling back. She puts the bottle on top of the kitchen table._

"_I kinda like it and I really need that bottle," said Quinn, biting her lip._

"_Why? It looks ordinary, nothing special," said the other blonde looking skeptically at her then back at the bottle as if it will transform if she just look hard enough._

"_Uhm, you see I've been collecting wine bottles and I want that one, can I have it please?" She rushed before Brittany can ask more questions._

"_Let me ask Lord Tubbington first, it's his wine after all." She looked down at her fat cat sprawled on the floor near her feet._

"_What do you mean?" She looks a little disgusted thinking of drinking a cat's drink or food or whatever._

"_His friend Mrs. Dempseyday, visited last summer and gave this as a present. They are close but she is really weird though," Brittany said while looking up the ceiling tapping her chin with her index finger._

"_Where this Mrs. Dempday came from?" asked the shorter blonde, a little interested._

"_Dempseyday. She has an oriental origin but she grew up in New York and travelling the world with her family. I really wanted you and San to meet her but she was always gone when you two were here." She shrugged one shoulder then crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Okay, so can I have that?" Brittany looks at her cat, the cat staring back at her silently communicating._

"_Okay. He said that you should use this carefully because once it's unsealed it will be hard to take it back. I don't really understand but that is what he said." She handed the bottle to the smaller blonde with a confuse look on her face._

"_Thank you Britt…" She smiled at her friend and then looked down at the cat boring his eyes in to her, she looked away creep out with it "and to Lord Tubbington." She waved goodbye before going out of the house back to her own. _

"Mrs. Demps- what? Anyway we have the wine and then what?" asked the brunette walking down the almost empty halls towards her class.

"I think we have to re-enact or I have to do what I did that night and wish again. Maybe we can reverse the spell." She nods but skeptical at her own plan. The brunette looking at her, disbelief clears in her face but she trusts her girlfriend so she just goes with it.

"Alright, when are we going to do this?" nodding as well, stopping at the door of her class.

"What about Friday? Your house?" She asked walking backwards, away from the brunette.

"Sounds good see you later then." She waves before entering the room, the blonde smiles before rushing to get to her class.

*r*b*q*f

"Is this the one?" asked Raelan looking at the bottle, the blonde nodded. "If I remember correctly, you told me that it has writings on it that you can't understand but by the looks of it, it was just a plain ordinary bottle."

"I'm sure that's the one. The shape and the color are the same, even the smell. I won't ever forget that smell. Maybe I was just a little out of it and my vision is impaired, I thought I saw writings in there." The boy nodded looking back at the bottle.

"Are you ready baby? It's almost midnight." asked Quinn. They were in the couch sitting opposite each other with the bottle of wine and a glass in the center.

"Yeah, go ahead." The blonde can see the hesitation in his eyes.

"Don't you want to do this? This might be the answer to our problem." She asks gently, reaching for his hands, caressing his wrist that was previously injured.

"I want to, I want to become normal again but I'm scared." He said while staring at the beautiful hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Scared of what?" holding both the brunette's hand together, squeezing them as she speak.

"Will you still love me if there will be no more Raelan around?" He asked in a small voice before looking down at their joined hands, afraid of what might be the blonde's answer.

"Rachel, look at me," said the blonde, when she calls him like that he knew that it will be serious. The brunette hesitantly look at her, the blonde leaned down for a kiss before pulling away. "I love you and I'm sorry if I don't tell you that much. I love you for you and I love you as Raelan. Yes, it would be easy to be with you as Raelan but he is not really you. I miss my Rachel, the sweet, small and cuddly Rachel, the one that I get to hug from behind and kiss without craning my neck. I want to hold you during the night and take you out on dinners. I would surely miss you as Raelan, how you hold me against your chest with your strong arms around me. How you would lift and carry me easily and those jealous looks other girls sends me when we are out together. Baby I can go on forever of how much I love you and what I love about you but one thing is for sure I love you as you whether you are Rae or Rach." She caresses his cheeks wiping a single tear. "Baby I loved you even before Raelan came so I will still love you if he isn't here anymore," she said against his lips with a breath away between them.

"I love you too, so much." He said before closing the distance. It was different, not like the kiss they always share. It's like reaffirmation, their first again.

"Let's do this?" asked the blonde as they pull away.

"Lets." At the stroke of midnight, Quinn pours herself a glass of wine drinking, all the while thinking of Rachel. She drank all the way from the bottom.

"That's it?" asked Raelan.

"Yeah, that's it. Let's wait for tomorrow, if we succeed." She rests her head in the back of the couch.

"Let's go upstairs. I want to cuddle, maybe this will be the last that I get to touch you like this." He stood from the couch helping the blonde to her feet.

"Carry me?" The singer leaned down and lifted her up easily carrying her to their room. He gently put her in the center of the bed hovering above her.

"I love you Quinn. I will always be here. If ever this work and I disappear, Raelan will always be with you, inside Rachel." He said looking straight to her eyes, brushing his nose against her.

"I love you too Rae. I will miss you so much and I won't forget about you and the times we had together." She caresses his face, even if she knew that her Rachel and Raelan are one and the same person, sometimes she saw them as different people and she love them both.

*r*b*q*f

Both anticipating for the sun set, Quinn and Rachel were at the brunette's room cuddling together. They spent the rest of their night memorizing each other, every curve, every moan and groan, how they say and scream the name of their lover. The way their bodies move and feel against each other, how it responds to the other's touch. They stayed awake until Rae disappears in front of Quinn. When it is time, Rachel stood and went to stand in the center of her room waiting. They both close their eyes feeling the shift in the air inside the room. In the count of three, they both open their eyes, they gasped, and heart sank all together. Standing in front of the blonde is Raelan in Rachel's clothes a little too tight from certain places.

"I guess it didn't work?" asked Raelan, smiling sadly with slumped shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby we can try another time?" asked Quinn getting up from the bed soothing her boyfriend from where he stood.

"It's okay sweetie. Let's just enjoy the time we have with each other. If it's time for me to go back then I'll go back but for now let's not stress ourselves and enjoy our summer. What do you think?" He wraps his arms around his girlfriend, still glad that he can do these things to her, nuzzling his face against hers.

"I love that but I promise to you baby we'll get you back. I love you and we will do this together."She looks straight at him, still in his arms, rubbing his back up and down.

"I love you too Quinn, I'm glad that it was you I'm stuck with this curse…or should I say, a gift?" They laughed. They both know it won't be easy, it will be harder considering their situation but with each other they will survive anything that comes their way. Magical spells or not, their love will prevail.

**The End**

**REVIEWS? COMMENTS? **

**Sequel?**

That's it, we reached the end. I hope you're not disappointed and I apologized for the long wait for every update, it's been a mess lately. Things came up and you know the drill.

I want to thank my beta for their help, it's been a lot so thanks.

Thank you very much for everyone who took time reading this, for your reviews and comments. I know there are a lot of mistakes but I'm working on that. Hope to hear your constructive criticisms.

If you want to ask me regarding this or I don't know, anything? You can pm me and I'll try to answer it as much as I can.

Still thinking about the sequel, though I can't decide if I want to keep Rae or not. Sure he'll be there but I don't know until when, I have so many ideas either way. In that case, I'll be leaving this verse for a while to get my mind straight. I hope to hear from you then.

Ciao!


End file.
